


Love Of The Yakuza

by rosina_zombie



Series: Life of Yakuza [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of their parents, Naruto and Deidara Uzumaki move in with their uncle Minato and his wealthy Husband Fugaku Uchiha, once moving to Japan secrets are revealed and their once small world just got a whole lot bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech  
‘’ Thoughts  
I - Dreams  
MOL – Scene Change

LOVE OF THE YAKUZA

Chapter One

My names Naruto Uzumaki I am 18 years of age, I have blonde hair and blue eyes my height is 5ft 7, I have distinct whisker like marks on each of my cheeks and I live at home with my older brother Deidara he is 3 years older than me at 21 years old also with Long blonde hair that’s usually tied in a ponytail and he has Green eyes and we both live with our parents.

Kyuubi Uzumaki and Arashi Uzimaki she is in her late 30s whereas dad is in his late 40’s they were both descendents of Foxes and dad was of the snow species. Dad was Mum’s college professor a few years back and I suppose that’s where I get my love of older men from. Mum and Dad had Deidara when she was 19 years old and I followed 3 years later.

This is an overview of me and my family and by explaining this to you I hope you would read on.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

There was a slam of a door as Naruto looked up from his book; he was sitting at his desk by the window on the other side of my room. Naruto’s Room consisted of a light orange colour that was painted when he was a baby; there were some random posters and pictures of celebrities and family member.

“Dei” he stood up and bookmarked his page.

Naruto knocked on the door “Dei” there was a snuffling “Dei please open the door” Naruto pleaded

Naruto had on a pair of orange lounge pants and a blue tank top.

There was a sniff “I don’t want to talk Naru” came a voice “fine……I’ll make you a sandwich okay” Naruto left.

“Did you get anything out of him?” a kid asked sitting at the table he had black long hair, big blue eyes and girlish face.

“No sorry Haku” Naruto opened the fridge door.

Haku Momochi sighed “I just wish I knew what happened Naruto?” Haku said

“Me too”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Naruto opened the door he held a plate in his hand and a glass in the other and shut the door with his foot.

“I made you jelly and peanut butter with a glass of milk”.

Deidara sat up and wiped at his face he accepted it putting the plate on his lap and the milk on his bedside table his room was the complete opposite to Naruto’s with blank white walls instead “now are you going to tell me?”

Deidara sighed “Sasori dumped me” he said, Naruto narrowed his eyes “he called me clingy and whiny” he swallowed some milk. “And he only dated me for a joke” he sniffed and started crying again “all his friends started laughing as he said it”.

Deidara cried harder, Naruto caught the milk before he spilt it “I was only a joke to him………to him and his girlfriend”

Naruto hugged him “I’m so sorry Dei, Dei” Naruto told him rubbing his brothers back.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

A limo pulled up out side the house the door opened and a blonde haired man in a suit got out. The man had spiky blonde hair blue eyes an older version of Naruto. “Bryce I won’t be long” he went.

The man knocked on the door it took a lot longer to open.

“Uncle Minato” Naruto said “hello Naruto is your mother or father in” the older blonde now known as Minato asked.

“Um no dad’s not back from work and mum is out shopping………are you coming in?”

“No I can’t stay long I’ll come back soon”

“Okay” Minato left.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

A few days later.

“I am so sorry for your loss” the policewoman said.

Naruto cried Deidara had his arm round Naruto’s shoulder “h-how?” Deidara asked.

“A car accident I am so sorry boys about your parents”.

Both Uzumaki’s cried.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

A month later

Naruto and Deidara sat in an office a man was behind the desk Minato sat in another chair. “As you all know you are here for the reading of the will for Kyuubi Uzumaki and Arashi Uzumaki nee Namikaze” the lawyer said.

“All assets are to be left to our two sons Naruto Jiraiya Uzumaki and Deidara Orion Uzumaki our estate in America is to me given to Minato Uchiha nee Namikaze”.

“We….we” Naruto closed his eyes “but” Naruto opened his eyes “they will not receive any assets until they turn the age of 25”.

“What?” Deidara said.

“We…..were not allowed anything until were 25” Minato looked at them.

“This has to be a joke” Naruto said

“It is as it’s stated in this will” the lawyer said.

“You are to live with Minato Haruzen Uchiha until 25 years of age”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Another month later

“I’m back” Naruto walked in

“Hey Naru” Haku looked up from is work. “So all set to move away” he asked

“No way” Naruto pouted

Haku smiled “I can’t believe your both be gone this time next week”.

Deidara smiled “it’s going to be weird” he said.

“I’ll miss both of you” Haku said “ditto” they all hugged “you can still come visit”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Naruto put his head back “its weird how we have never been to Japan ever” they were in a limo “I know” Deidara ate some nuts.

“I wonder what uncle Minato’s place is like” Naruto said Deidara shrugged “who knows he’s rich”

“No he married a rich man” Naruto Said

“A sugar daddy” they both laughed.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

“Welcome” a maid walked up “you must be Masters Uzumaki and Uzumaki” she smiled “my name is Anko” she said “this way……oi lagguage” she shouted.

“Coming” there was a green blur “such youthful faces” Naruto nad Deidara’s eyes widened.

The man wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers he has black hair with thick large eyebrows. (Take a guess who that is lol).

“Take their luggage Gai” Anko said “right ahead” he grabbed them and ran off.

Naruto scratched at his cheek “he’s very” he pondered the word but gave up once Anko.

“Okay come this way, maggots”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL

The door shut Naruto walked to the bed and sat down he covered his face “mum, dad why’d you have to die?”

Naruto began to sob.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Deidara looked out the window he sighed a limo pulled up outside, Deidara looked down.

The door opened and a man in a suit got out he had black hair in low ponytail that was pushed back.

The man looked up straight at Deidara.

“EEEEEEK” he stepped back and hit the bed he laid down ‘wow he is so handsome’.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Minato rubbed a towel through his hair he walked out of the bathroom he wore a robe “I thought you was going to join me Fu”.

A dark haired male sat up in bed he had a book “I’m reading Minato” he turned the page.

Minato sighed “put the book down baby” he undone the robe and took it off he stood naked.

“Fugaku Uchiha put that book down and fuck me”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Naruto opened the door “okay where is the kitchen I am starving……..let me find Deidara first” he walked and knocked lightly on the door.

There was no answer “okay fine I’ll try some where else”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

“Oh shit” Minato sat up

Fugaku opened one eye “what?”

“My nephews I forgot all about them” Minato got out and grabbed the robe.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Naruto opened the “Dei” Deidara sat up and yawned “Naruto” he said “aren’t you hungry?” Naruto asked.

There was a rumble, Deidara placed his hand onto his stomach “now you’ve mentioned it I do feel a little hungry”.

Naruto grabbed him “come on then let’s go find the kitchen in this place” they left the room.

Deidara held Naruto’s arm as they walked “Naruto I saw someone very handsome today”

Naruto sighed “pfffft only seen unattractive people bushy brow dude”.

“Eeeeew no believe me this guy was much better” Deidara sighed.

“Really well I can’t wait to see this mysterious dude” smiled Naruto.

“Naruto, Deidara” Minato walked up in the robe

“Uncle Minato” Naruto glomped him

“I’m so sorry” he stated tapping

“I got sidetracked boys” he scratched his cheek “Uncle Minato where’s the kitchen I want ramen” Deidara and Minato rolled their eyes.

“Come on”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Naruto slurped up the noodles “Miso my favourite” Naruto licked his lips.

Deidara ate his food at a slower pace “uncle Minato” Deidara said he looked up.

“Earlier outside of my room a limo pulled up and this guy got out he had black hair in a ponytail” Deidara asked.

“That was Itachi he’s my husband’s son” Minato told him “oh right okay” he ate.

“Minato please tell me there are other people that aren’t adults around here” Naruto said “sorry Naru just adults” said Minato.

Naruto pouted “but Fugaku has a business function this week and his business partner’s children will be there”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

“Father the contract has been signed and already to process” Itachi stated “good” Fugaku sat behind a desk.

“Father”

“Yes”

“Who is the long blonde haired guy?” Itachi asked

Fugaku sighed “remember I told you about Minato’s nephews”

“Ah that was one of them” They both nodded

“You can go now Itachi”

“Good bye father” he left shutting the door shut.

Itachi straightened the tie and walked ‘Minato’s nephews huh”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

A tall pale eyed man shook Fugaku’s hand “Hiashi it’s good to see you again” he said

“pleasure is all mine” Hiashi said.

“Where is that lovely wife of yours” Hiashi asked

“Minato is around here somewhere,” Fugaku said. “Ah there he is now” Minato walked in with Naruto and Deidara following him.

“I didn’t know Minato had any children” Hiashi asked

“He doesn’t, those are his nephews”.

“It’s so packed” Naruto said “and all these big wigs in suits” Naruto shook his head “amazing what money can buy” Deidara fiddled with the tie.

“Would you stop touching it” Minato scolded

“I’m not used to them Minato”. Deidara whined.

“Minato are you not going to introduce me to these handsome men” asked a woman’s voice.

“Konan” the woman with purple hair and a small flower in her hair stood there she had a red dress next to her a girl with pink bubblegum hair and a large forehead. “And Sakura” Minato stated

“These are my nephews Naruto and Deidara Uzumaki my recently deceased brothers children.” Minato explained.

“Naruto this is an old school friend of your dad’s Konan Uzno now Haruno,” explained Minato “and her step daughter Sakura”.

“It is a pleasure to meet you” Naruto smiled “same here” Deidara said.

“You look so much like your father especially you Deidara you could be his twin” Konan said “thanks I guess”.

Naruto bit his bottom lip ‘never me I’m never compared to dad”.

MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL – MOL –

Itachi walked into the room, a man followed him in he held a folder with grey hair and glasses he wore a suit pinstriped suit.

“Kabuto” he said

“Yes Uchiha-san” he looked up “you may take the night off” he stated

“Thank you” he bowed down and left.

Itachi picked up a glass and took a sip he scanned the room and put the glass on the desk “Minato there you are” Itachi walked up

“Itachi good evening.” Minato smiled “Oh………Itachi these are my nephews Naruto and Deidara Uzumaki”.

Deidara looked up his eyes widened “good evening”.

Naruto shook Itachi’s hand “pleased to meet you Itachi-san”

“Likewise Naruto” he looked

“Deidara was it” Itachi turned to him.

“I…ah….yes um yeah hi un” Deidara shivered and shook his hand “its good to meet” there was a noise Itachi looked up.

“Oh…..Sasuke’s arrived” he turned “Sasuke who?” asked Naruto.

“Sasuke Uchiha is my younger brother” Itachi said.

“I said get the camera away from me” came a deep voice.

Naruto looked over his mouth hung open at the figure “oh sweet Jesus”.

TBC…………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

 

Aurthor Note: Thank you for the reviews I hope I don’t disappoint the MOL for the other chapter was meant to be the initials of the original tittle but them I changed it to the current name so this chapter LOY with be the scene dividers

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all is character books two akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and playstation 2 and 3 and psp games but that’s It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

 

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Two

Couple: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino others soon

Naruto’s POV

Have you ever heard the term ‘god like you have well hm god I how I would describe Sasuke Uchiha.

Tall an inch or so more than me he wore a suit with a red shirt and a red waistcoat he had black hair with a tiny bit of blue tint to it his hair was styled with bangs n each side and the back of his hair was shaped like a ducks butt, his eyes were a deep back color that captivated me.

It was love at first sight.

Well for me at least.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Deidara clicked his fingers in front of Naruto’s face. Naruto looked up and at Deidara wh was speaking “huh what did you say something Dei?”

Deidara smirked “oh it was nothing really little brother”.

“Let me introduce you to Sasuke” Minato said they followed him “Sasuke calm yourself” Minato said.

“Sasuke remember I told you about my nephews” they walked up Sasuke looked at them “Minato evening” he said.

“Sasuke this is Naruto and Deidara” Minato said Sasuke looked “I have business if your excuse me” Sasuke said.

“Well that was rude” Naruto seethed “your a complete ass thinking you’re the king of the world, damn Teme” Naruto called.

“Enough Naruto that is not how we behave here” Minato told him.

Naruto turned to him “don’t go telling me what to do, you have no right you’re not my father” Naruto sneered and left. Minato sighed Deidara looked at him and followed Naruto with his eyes “Don’t worry Uncle I’ll calm him down” Deidara left after Naruto.

Minato clenched his fists feeling the anger in Naruto’s words when he chatted back to him “Minato” Fugaku said taking a hold of Minato’s fingers “come with me” Fugaku walked with Minato clenching his fingers round Fugaku’s hold to walk through a different door and left the gathering behind.

Sasuke drunk from his glass and placed it on the shelf next to him “that was kind of rude Otouto” Itachi scolded, Sasuke glanced at him “he was only trying to say hello” Itachi said.

Sasuke continued to drink from his glass “I don’t care, I’m not here to mingle especially with Minato’s nephews”

Itachi rolled his eyes at his younger brothers’ uncaring voice “I’m afraid that’s what you are here for” Itachi told him. 

Sasuke drunk the rest of the contents and placed the glass down.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto cried, he lay on his stomach in the middle of his bed, the door opened and Deidara stepped in “Naruto”.

Naruto sobbed in the pillow “I miss Mum and Dad Dei” he sniffed.

Deidara saw his brother’s head in the pillows and walked up to the bed and sat down beside him “me too Naruto but there was no need to talk to Uncle Minato like that” he explained rubbing his brothers back.

Naruto cried a little bit longer and mushed his face more into the pillows before moving his head sideward so he could look at Deidara “I know” Naruto said wiping the tears from his face.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Minato covered his face with both hands as he sat at Fugaku’s desk. Fugaku picked a glass out of his collection and the glass pourer to hand him a drink.

Minato looked up and took the glass downing it one go “Another” he asked he put the glass down.

Fugaku poured some more “are you okay to go back?” he asked.

Minato finished the drink and stood up Fugaku nodded “well come it wouldn’t be good for the hosts to disappear.”

Minato nodded.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Minato was talking to a man with orange hair in spikes.

Naruto walked up “uncle Minato”

“Excuse me Yahiko” Minato excusd himself, he turned round

“I’m s-s-s-sorry………..i’m just upset” Naruto said holding the end of his formal shirt.

“I understand it’s hard” Minato placed his hands on Naruto’s shoulders “listen to me,” Minato said beckoning Deidara forward “what we’ll do is just go out just the three of us”.

Naruto perked up “awesome”

“alright now go and mingle” Minato said Deidara and Naruto went

“Everything Ok now Minato?” the Yahiko guy asked.

Minato turned back to the red haired guy “everything is fine now,” Minato tried to remember what him and Yahiko were talking about a second ago “what were we talking about again?” he asked.

Deidara smiled “I am Minato Uchiha’s Eldest nephew” he said to a young man with his hair in a ponytail and grey eyes.

“I am Neji Hyuga the nephew of one of Fugaku Uchiha’s work collegues” the pale eyes man said.

Deidara grinned they shook hands “so are you here for long?” Neji asked

Deidara pondered for a second “forever I guess” he said.

“Evening Neji” a voice said they both looked up at the voice.

Itachi stood with two glasses of wine “hello Itachi” Neji said.

Itachi looked at Deidara “I got you a glass” he held it out to him

“I” Deidara blinked “for me?” he asked Deidara then took it.

“I shall take my leave” Neji left.

“Thank you Itachi-san un”

“just Itachi after all we are family”.

“F-Family” Deidara sighed “yeah your family” he said “excuse me I have to go now” he pushed the empty glass to him and left.

Itachi blinked “what just happened?”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Deidara shut the door and leaned against it ‘what am I thinking he’ll never be into me we’re family now.’

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto sat up and yawned he turned his eyes he looked to where Deidara was asleep on his stomach “oi Dei, Dei wake up”.

“Hm…….Itachi” he moaned

“eeeeeeeeeeew get out of my bed” he pushed Deidara and he fell out, Naruto laughed. Deidara sat up and stood up he rubbed at his side “sorry Deidara but no wet dreams not when your napping here”

“Yeah I’m sorry un” he apologized.

Deidara shook his head “anyway get dressed were going out” “we are” he asked.

“Yes now come on”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto and Deidara got in the stretch limo “wow second time in one of these and it’s still amazing” Naruto stated.

Deidara tutted “anything amazes you Naruto”

Naruto pouted “so not true”.

The other door opened and Minato got in “okay we are ready to go” the limo started moving.

Naruto looked out of the window he sighed “I need to drop off somewhere first for Fugaku’s business” Naruto nodded.

Deidara’s mobile went off he took it out of his pocket “hello………….Haku hey” he smiled “were in a limo going shopping…..how’s school?”.

“No really” Deidara looked at Naruto “yeah I’ll pass the message on……okay see ya Haku” he hung up and put it back in his pocket.

“What was that about?” he asked

“Kiba and Shino got together”

Naruto’s eyes widened “No way really” Naruto asked

“Yes” Naruto shook his head.

Minato raised an eyebrow “who’s this Kiba person then”.

“Oh I and Kiba have grown up together”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

There was a knock on the door Fugaku looked up from the papers on his desk “come in” the door opened a man walked in and shut the door behind him.

“I have those papers you asked for” he put the folder down on the desk.

“Thank you your dismissed” the guy left again.

Fugaku opened the folder and read “hm” he leaned back.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“How do I look?” asked Deidara he wore a suit black trousers, white shirt with a tie.

“Very snazzy Dei,” Naruto said “but why exactly do we need these suits?” Naruto asked

“Dinners, wedding and other events” Minato said.

“Wedding……who’s getting married?” Naruto blinked

“Oh the one of Fugaku’s sons you didn’t meet” Minato said “Sai is getting married to an English woman, it’s a business merger really” Minato stated

“Oh okay”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto placed the bags on the bed he sighed there was a noise outside he walked up to the window. Sasuke was outside talking to Sakura the girl from the event.

Naruto watched as both of the people discussing something.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Sasuke-Kun I came to talk about our engagement party” Sakura said

“I do not have time for this I have a meeting” Sasuke said.

“But Sasuke-kun this is important”

“To you maybe but to me I could not care less” he seethed.

“Oi Teme your so rude” Naruto shouted.

“Not again usuratonkachi” Sasuke said “You don’t talk to a lady like that apologise” Naruto told him. “Keep your nose out of it dobe” he walked off. 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto growled and stormed out of the room. Deidara yawned he unpacked the bags the door opened “he’s a bastard” Naruto stormed in. “What who’s a bastard?” Deidara asked him “That Sasuke I just saw him talking to her like a piece of shit”. “Maybe that’s just the way he is you can’t expect him to like us” Deidara told him. “Well he’s just rude” Naruto pouted with his arms “Your get over it Naru…..shouldn’t dinner be ready soon”. “Is food all you think about” Naruto asked. “No I think of other things” Deidara stated. 

“Food and Sasori” “please don’t mention Sasori” “Sorry…..come on then” they left.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Masters Deidara and Naruto” the man said he had brown hair and green eyes. “Um how’d you know our names?” asked Naruto “Well the master told us here in the mansion” he said “Okay so you know our names, so what’s yours?” Deidara asked.

“My names Kakazu at your service” he gave a small bow Naruto blinked. “Anyway we are about to leave for the airport to pick up Haku and Kiba” “Don’t forget Shino” Naruto rolled his eyes. “And him”. 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Minato picked up the folder and looked through it he read “I see, so that’s where she is now” Fugaku nodded

“The cheques have been sent to the wrong place” Minato sat down “I can’t believe this after all this time and all of them”. “What do you want to do about this?” Fugaku asked. 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Come on were nearly there” Naruto told him “Calm down it’s not like you haven’t seen them for years on end” Deidara said. “We are here” the driver said as the limo pulled up next to the curb. 

Naruto got out “come on Dei Dei” he pulled him “I will wait here for you” Kakazu stated as he got out the car before them. The airport was crowded “can’t see any of them” Naruto said. “What gate did they say?” asked Deidara “There right there behind that big crowd” 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

A woman with long red hair that cascaded down her back looked around with her big blue eyes, she had a fitted business suit on that hugged all the curves that she had and a leather bound suitcase in the other hand. 

“Kushina I hope you had a good journey?” a suited man asked “Perfectly fine I was asleep for most of the time” the women Kushina said as she flipped her back over her shoulder. “The car is waiting outside”. 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto hugged Haku “I hope everything is okay?” “Yo Naruto” a boy with brown hair and two red triangle tattoo’s on each cheek called. “Yo dog breath” Naruto said “It’s been a while Naruto” “So Kiba,” Naruto stated “you and Shino” he said in disbelief “where is he by the way?” 

“He wasn’t feeling right so he stayed behind with Akamaru” Kiba Inuzuka said. “Let’s get your bags and take you to the limo” Deidara said “Limo you drive in a limo” Kiba asked as they picked up their cases. “Didn’t we mention that” Deidara picked up a bag. “No”. 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

The man opened the door “so when does the meeting start?” Kushina asked “2 hours from now” he told her. “Okay”. “This way guys” Naruto said. Kushina looked up her eyes widened as she saw the blonde kid “Minato” she stepped forward. “Coming Naruto” Deidara followed. 

Deidara walked after Naruto. 

Kushina watched “Arashi” she said and blinked ‘don’t be stupid woman their older now’ she licked her lips. “Hello Ms Uzumaki” the man said and looked at her. “Oh sorry” she said and got in she stared ahead. 

‘If those kids were older they could be the spitting images of the Namikaze’s. Kushina closed her eyes ‘Naruto that’s what they named him” she sighed. 

“Naruto, My Son” 

TBC………


	3. Chapter 3

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

 

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews I hope I don’t disappoint the MOL for the other chapter was meant to be the initials of the original tittle but then I changed it to the current name so this chapter LOY with be the scene dividers.

This is not Beta’d

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that’s It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

Couples: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino MadaraXKushina MadaraXSasori others to come

 

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Three

Kiba stood outside the limo and looked up at the mansion its white exterior and its large open windows with modern blinds and a tall wide door that was coloured Pine “This place is the shit,” Kiba laughed “your uncle’s rich” Kiba said.

Naruto got out of the limo behind Deidara, Haku stood near the front of the limo where the driver situated “no his husbands rich” they walked upto the door of the mansion.

“What does he do anyway?” Haku asked

“Have not got a clue,” Naruto replied honestly “I never did ask and I don’t think I ever will” Naruto opened the door.

“Make yourself at home guys because it’s going to be it for the next month of summer break”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Sasuke walked into the house “master Sasuke welcome” the butler said

“Is uncle Madara available” he asked.

 

The butler “I will get him for you” he left to retrieve the master of the house.

Sasuke walked into another room and sat in an arm chair he rubbed at his temples.

The door opened a man walked in, the guy had the trademark black hair of an Uchiha but his hair was a longer style this time it had a complete edge at the bangs that was cut jaggerdly to cover his right eye and some of his left, his black coloured eyes stared intently at Sasuke sitting in his arm chair.

“You know I hate to be disturbed Sasuke” he tied up his robe.

“This is important,” he grabbed an envelope frm within his designer coat and handed it to him “photos of your dirty little secret”.

Madara picked them up and opened it he looked down the envelope his eyes widened “what’s the meaning of this Sasuke?”

Sasuke crossed her arms “you started this war uncle Madara when you threatened my father,” he warned “I hope this will change your mind”

“This will not work Sasuke, you are petty in your executions” Madara started

Sasuke stood up “The only difference is my father doesn’t do it with underage boys” Sasuke left

Madara threw the photos down.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto walked along the landing with his hands in his pockets “this place needs to be explored a lot more” He stopped at a door and opened it. It was empty “Okay so much for that” he shut it and went.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Welcome home Master Sasuke” the butler stated Sasuke walked up the large staircase, once sasuke was in his room he removed the tie and undone his shirt and took it off and chucked the it on the double bed.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto walked up to a door and opened it his eyes widened.

Sasuke stood naked he turned his head “dobe” he turned round to him fully. Naruto swallowed and licked his lips and stared “you seem in shock……never seen another man naked before”.

Sasuke stepped forward he shut the door and pushed Naruto against it

“Of course” Naruto stuttered

“Really when?”

“I…….I” Naruto pondered.

Sasuke smirked “Have you felt a man’s cock? Ever been taken by another man?” Sasuke whispered stepping more closer he looked at Naruto from under his nose “you’re not worth it kid” he moved back.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as Sasuke stepped back “skat kid” Naruto left.

Sasuke shut the door “It’s better this way”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto hit the wall with his fists “fucking teme bastard” there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Naruto were going out in a limo round Tokyo you going to come” said Deidara

Naruto looked at his feet “um…….sure”

“Five minutes”.

“See you downstairs in 5”.

Naruto sighed ‘I was hoping this place was going to be better’.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Itachi-sama” Kabuto Yakushi stood with a folder.

Itachi looked up “I’ve written up on the interviews” he placed it down.

“Good thank you Kabuto” Kabuto gave a little bow and left.

Itachi looked through them ‘I want him and only him none of the others suit me as my personal assistant’.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Kushina sat in a nail parlour as a woman did her nails “that’s a nice engagement ring”.

“Nice I know”

“He’s a lucky man” The therapist commentated.

“No I’m only marrying him for his money” she answered truthly.

“Oh um”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Madara picked up the glass of wine he sat in a chair the lump in the bed moved “why are you up?”

The figure in the bed sat up he had short red hair “I will be back in a moment Sasori”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Haku picked up a t-shirt “what you think?” Kiba read the shirt ‘You think I have a sharp tongue you should see my teeth’

Kiba boomed with laughter “Get it” Kiba said

“Do you think he’ll wear it?” Haku asked

“It doesn’t matter its funny” Deidara said.

“I’m going to get Shino something” Kiba picked up the bag that was by his side.

“Then let’s go” Naruto said and walked off around the rack of shirts “is he okay? He’s not as hyper as usually is” Deidara shrugged.

“He seemed fine until earlier”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Minato signed a piece of paper “all done” he took a pair of glasses off and rubbed at his temples there was a knock on the door “Come in”

The door opened Fugaku shuffled in “you don’t have to knock you know” Minato added.

Fugaku looked up at her “I know master”.

Minato smirked and stood up “you’ve been a naughty servant and you need to be punished”.

Minato undone his tie “get on the bed naked now” Minato told him.

Fugaku undressed “how do you want me?”

Minato pondered for a second “on your knees” he demanded.

Fugaku raised a finely shaped eyebrow “stomach” Fugaku followed orders.

Minato took some handcuffs and placed them on Fugaku’s wrists as Minato stood naked and climbed on; he kissed up Fugaku’s stomach.

“Ah” Fugaku moaned

Minato moved his mouth upwards and a string of saliva connected from Fugaku’s to Minato’s mouth.

“Are you going to do something or just play around” Minato leaned over and took a dildo out of the draw.

He spread Fugaku’s legs with his own and uncapped the lube and applied in all the right places.

“God” Fugaku pulled him down they kissed “hm” they moaned

Pressing his mouth harder to Fugaku’s lips there was a bang on the door and a voice that followed “Master Minato”.

Minato let go of the dildo that was lodged in Fugaku’s arse.

“What?” he huffed from being interrupted.

The voice said “a Mrs Kushina Uchiha is demanding to see the master of the house”

“Fuck” Minato cursed.

Fugaku reached to pull the dildo from his arse “we’ll be down in a minute” Fugaku said and kissed Minato “let’s sort this out.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Kushina stood in a long trench coat holding a bag and had sunglasses on.

“Mrs Uchiha huh” Minato walked down the stairs

Kushina looked up “Minato Namikaze or should I say Uchiha” Minato snorted.

“Bit of a hypocrite huh Kushina,” Minato said distastefully “And you have a cheek to turn up here in my house and demand to see me,” Kushina looked at him “what do you want huh more money from us?” he asked.

“Well she’s not getting any” Fugaku walked down “she’s married Madara I’m sure she’ll get all the money she needs now”

“Leave before he gets back now”

Kushina narrowed her eyes “this is not over”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto shut the door “that was a day all right” the others followed “you’re telling me” they walked.

“Naruto” a voice called he looked up.

Naruto’s face lit up “Gaara” he ran towards the three people and glomped the red haired he had a different air about him than the others with a much lighter black eye colour.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Naruto breathed “hang on why are you here”.

“Well”

“Gaara missed you” the blonde haired girl with her hair in four pigtails said, the oloder sister smiled “ohhh course”.

Naruto pulled Gaara and kissed him on the lips “hm”.

“What the fuck is going on?” Sasuke said.

They all looked at the stairs where sasuke was in a suit and leaned on the banisters. Naruto released Gaara and held his hand and looked up “I’m kissing my boyfriend teme it’s not against the law”.

“As I was saying our father has business with Fugaku Uchiha” Gaara said.

“Okay……come on” Naruto pulled Gaara with him towards the fornt door

Sasuke watched them leave.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Ah” Naruto moaned Gaara kissed his neck “hm” “I’ve been so bored” Naruto moaned as Gaara’s hand moved down to his pants.

“Wait” Naruto stopped him Gaara kissed him “I know you want to wait” he kissed him.

“Yeah”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Sasuke tapped his fingers he sat at the desk he then closed his eyes “So little brother jealousy does not suit you”

“What the hell are you talking about Itachi” Sasuke stated.

“Naruto Uzumaki has already got under your skin I can tell when you get annoyed ototou”

“Just leave me Itachi” Sasuke stood up.

Itachi tutted “fine” he left the room

Sasuke kicked the table in a tiny bit of rage and swore.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Itachi walked ‘business appointment after business appointment……at’ he fell back

“I am so sorry un” Deidara said sincerely.

“Deidara” Itachi got up “that’s fine really how are you?” he asked.

“I……I’m ah” Deidara licked his lips.

“I hope you’re settling in well here” Deidara nodded.

Itachi looked at him “Deidara”

“Yeah”

Itachi looked him in the eye “would you like to earn some money?”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“I’ve just been offered a job un” Deidara walked in.

Kiba looked up from eating dips “huh” he licked his fingers.

Deidara went and sat on the bed “Itachi just offered me a job as his personal assistant un” he said.

“Good for you are you getting paid?” asked Haku

“Yes”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Minato lay in bed he had his arm behind his head, Fugaku walked in and over to the bed and got in “hm” Minato moved his head onto his chest and closed his eyes.

‘Why are you doing this now Kushina’

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Madara shut the door.

“Why did you go there Kushina when I told you to leave it alone” he turned, Kushina looked up “you couldn’t leave well enough alone could you” he raised his voice “from now on do what you’re here to do”

TBC………………


	4. Chapter 4

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech  
‘’ Thoughts  
Dreams  
LOY – Scene Change

This is not Beta’d

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that’s It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

Couples: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino MadaraXKushina MadaraXSasori others to come

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Four

“I am Sai Uchiha” Sai said he had the Uchiha’s black and black colored eyes and Hair to his features however his hair had soft bangs that was cut into his hair, which straighter than of his brothers “it’s a pleasure to meet you Dickless” Sai Uchiha insulted.

“What the hell did you just say to me you bastard?”

“I called you dickless because that is what you are” Sai gave a doe eyed smile.

Deidara looked between them as Naruto answered back as usual “How the hell do you know what I have got?” he asked.

Sai tilted his head “I do not want to know because you’re still dickless”.

“Why you”

Minato held him back “that is enough Sai, apologise to him” Minato told him

Sai smirked “hm I’m sorry dickless”.

“Bastard”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“I want to have these flowers honey” a girl with mousy blonde hair said she stood over many pictures of arranged flowers in her magazine.

Sai sat with her “okay whatever”

She rolled her eyes “you can’t say whatever” she seethed.

“Okay whatever”

She narrowed her eyes at him “if you’re not going to take this seriously then there’s no point” she huffed.

“I’m sorry Deanna forgive me”.

The door opened, Sai looked up.

Sasuke walked in “father would like to speak to you”.

Sai gave a smile “coming dear brother” they left.

Sai and Sasuke now stood next to Itachi, the three brothers watched their father “Madara will soon retaliate” Fugaku steeled his fingers “so we need something else on him”.

Sai stepped forward “father May I speak” he asked.

Fugaku took a breath and answered “sure go ahead” Fugaku had no other option on what to do to deal with Madara, under normal circumstances most people take what they can get and move on because of how harsh Fugaku is with them.

“It’s is time to call them”.

“Them? It’s really come to that?” Itachi asked.

Fugaku pondered for a minute “go ahead Sai”.

Sai bowed.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

The room was dark “what did I tell you about smoking in the house” a voice said.

“I didn’t know you smoked anyway” another voice said.

“You’re not supposed to smoke that until after we have sex” another voice different to the other said coming from the shadows the guy had straight light brown hair that flicked at the ends, his dark brown eyes looked upon the bed.

“Well let’s have sex then” an entirely new voice suggested, he had grey hair that was oddly shaped to the side which was floppy just like a scarcrow, being able to see his right brown eye, the other one was covered by a eyepatch which had been on his face for a while to help his left eye recover.

The Guy stood infront of anothers guys personal space, he had brown hair that was tied up high to keep away from his face, Brown eyes and a distinctive scar across his nose.

The guy with the scar got pushed onto the bed by another he had dark brown spikey hair with burgundy eyes which made his eyes stand out “let me here you scream for me Iruka” he kissed him.

The phone rung “not now” he groaned.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto walked up to the door and lifted his hand to knock ‘why should I have to’ the door opened.

Naruto stared with is mouth open “can I help you dobe” Sasuke said with a smirk.

“Anko-san said your breakfast will be ready soon” he stuttered.

“Why could she not tell me herself” Sasuke asked.

“She has had a de-delay” Naruto turned and left.

Naruto came to a stop ‘god I hate him I hate him so much’ he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

‘But why does my heart beat so badly’.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Minato took in a breath his chest rose and fell “hm” he rubbed at his chest “Fuu” he licked his lips.

Fugaku had his back against the head he had a book in his hand Minato sat up and leaned back “Fugaku do you really think they will do it?” Minato asked

“I’m sure” Fugaku reassured him “no one threatens my family even if the person doing the threatening is family” Fugaku stated.

Minato move and kissed his neck “you really do look after me” they kissed on the lips.

“That deserves a blow job” Minato moved down he moved the cover Fugaku’s cock as Minato’s breath hovered over the head Fugaku hardened Minato then took a hold and licked at the head.

“Hn” Fugaku gripped a hold of his head “hm just the right place” Minato’s head bobbed up and down.

“Stop” Minato released the cock with a pop he looked up and licked his lips “yes”

“You know you want it?” he smirked.

“Certainly do” Minato moved “I want to eat your arse out next time” Minato said and moved so his arse was in Fugaku’s face.

“Deal now suck” Fugaku gave Minato’s arse a slap “ohhhh” he started sucking again.

Fugaku kissed each arse cheek and spread them he moved his tongue between his arse.

Minato moaned.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

The car door opened a man in a Gucci suit got out he had black hair from one of the guys before, his relatives were hare to miss as an Uchiha, the guy had a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes from the sun.

“Master Uchiha” Kakazu bowed

“Is my uncle in?” he asked

Another guy got out; he was also the same guy as before, the eye patch was a black this time he wore an Armani suit that was fitted to his body.

“Yes he is come with me” they followed him.

“Naruto-sama” Kakazu said

Naruto looked up Kiba sat with him “could you get Sasuke for me please”.

“What again” Naruto seethed

“He is needed”.

Naruto stood up “fine” he stomped off.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

There was a knock on the door, Fugaku done up a brown tie “yes enter” he said.

The door opened “Obito is here sir” Kakazu said

“We will be down in a moment” Kakazu left.

The other door opened Minato walked into the room he dried his hair he wore nothing else “Come down when you’re ready Minato” Fugaku left and shut the door behind him

Minato sat down ‘this is not good not good at all I didn’t want the boys in this shit now it looks like they are’.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

“Uncle Fugaku it is good to see you again” Obito Uchiha smiled

“And you to……I see only one of your bodyguards are with you this time”

“Yes Yamato and Iruka are tied up with something at the moment,” Obito said “Kakshi is assisting me” The guy named Kakashi had a tiny smirk on face “now down to business concerning my loving father”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Madara slammed the door in a huff.

“Dad Tobi’s a good boy” a spiky haired man said his face was similar to Obito.

“Yes Tobi you did well” Madara patted his head

“You may play now”

Tobi giggled and left singing “Tobi’s a good boy”.

Madara sat down “fucking Fugaku this is not over with and I mean I can be fierce” there was a knock on the door “what” he called

The door opened Kushina walked in “oh honey no need to stress” she said

“What is it you want?” Madara said in a different tone.

Kushina stood infront of the desk and crossed her arms over her chest “I didn’t connect the dots but now Minato has something that you can use on them”  
LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets mumbling “stupid Sasuke-teme keep opening doors with wet strong sleek muscles with perfect Uchiha nipples”.

Deidara grabbed a hold of him “oi Naruto…..did I just here you say perfect Uchiha nipples” he asked.

“No never” Naruto shook his head “where you going?”

“I’ve been asked to get Itachi” Deidara said

“I’ll come with” Naruto followed

Deidara knocked on the door and they waited the door opened.

Itachi stood at the door in nothing but a towel “Deidara and Naruto what can I do for you?” Itachi asked.

“I…..h….um” Deidara mumbled.

Naruto looked at Deidara’s flushed appearance, he looked at Itachi “Uncle Fugaku would like to see you” Naruto told him.

“Okay thank you” he shut the door.

“Stunned?” Naruto asked.

Deidara only nodded “hot huh?” another nod “sleek wet muscle?” yet another nod Naruto smirked “perfect Uchiha nipples”.

Deidara groaned “perfect Uchiha nipples”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Your father has gone to far Obito I know he has every right to feel the way he does about the money………..but it’s not like I asked our dear departed parents to leave all their money to me” Fugaku explained.

Obito carried on sitting opposite Fugaku “at first petty squabbling I could take but as soon as he threatened Minato”.

Minato placed his hand on his shoulder “Fuu please calm down” The door opened Itachi and Sasuke walked in.

“I have used most of my resources and I have had enough if he wants to have a war with me then he can”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“I can’t believe you’re leaving today” Naruto pouted.

“Don’t miss me too much fox face” Kiba said.

Naruto stuck his fingers up at him “I’m hurt is that anyway to treat me” Kiba put Naruto in a head lock.

“No” Naruto struggled.

“That’s it guys, please stop” Haku asked “come on see us off”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“School blows” Naruto said

“Please Naruto” Minato said

“I have only got one more year there’s no point in going now” he said.

“It will be a chance to make some friends” Minato said

“I have friends Kiba and Haku” he told him.

“They live in the United states”

“Just because I am going along with this doesn’t mean I have to like it uncle Minato” Naruto stated.

Minato placed his hand on his shoulder “it will be okay Naruto I promise”

Naruto hugged him “oh what’s this,” Minato rubbed his back “Come on let’s go”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

The door opened and “welcome come in” the brown haired man with his hair in a high ponytail smiled, Naruto walked in “I am new”

“Hello you must be” The man stood a few feet from Naruto

“Naruto Uzumaki” Naruto said.

“Please introduce yourself Naruto-kun”.

Iruka sat down.

“Hello” Naruto looked at the class “I am Naruto, I’m from the United States I lived with my parents and elder brother but now we live here because our parents died,” Naruto explained “I have an uncle that’s looking after us and that’s about it” Naruto said looking at the teacher

“You can sit down now”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Obito walked in “Kakashi I’ll be okay”

“Okay I’ll wait outside” Obito nodded and walked.

Obito walked up to the room and knocked on the door “come in” Obito opened the door.

“Big brother” Tobi smiled

“Were twins”

Tobi smiled “Tobi’s a good boy” Tobi said.

“Your right you are I’d like to talk to dad alone” Madara looked up

“Okay because tobi’s a good boy” he left.

“Father” Obito walked up.

Madara looked up “what is it Obito?” he asked.

“I went to see uncle Fugaku today” Madara raised an eyebrow.

“What nonsense did he spew to you this time?” Madara said

“How you threatened Minato” Obito said crossing his arms.

Madara rolled his eyes “is he still on that”.

“Its not a matter of that father, would you like it if we were threated?” he asked

“Of course not” he said

“Well then sort this nonsense out before it’s too late”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“So your first day” a guy with blue tinted and black hair overpowered Deidara in height

“Um I” Deidara blinked

“Kisame stop scaring the poor kid” A guy with straight white hair and a thin mouth walked in “my names Suigetsu Hozuki. So you must be Deidara it’s a pleasure to meet you, please follow me” he left and Deidara followed.

They finally stopped at the door Suigetsu knocked “just a minute” came Itachi’s voice there was suffling the door opened.

“Deidara” they walked in Itachi sat down “you may go Suigetsu”

“Sure boss” Suigetsu left.

“How are you Deidara?” Itachi asked “I am fine Itachi…………Uchiha-san” Deidara stated.

Itachi leaned “Itachi is fine do not worry Deidara. First order of business,” Itachi picked up a folder “your office is 2 doors down I will give you all day to read threw this,” Deidara took it from him and nodded “if you need help its all in there and any phone numbers”.

“Okay” he left.

Itachi watched the door shut and continued watching ‘Deidara’ he leaned his head back.

‘Deidara Uzumaki you’re someone to watch’.

TBC……


	5. Chapter 5

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

This is not Beta’d

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that’s It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

Couples: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino MadaraXKushina MadaraXSasori others to come

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Five

“How was the first day Iruka?” Minato asked standing in front of him.

Iruka nodded “he did well he has been talking to a couple of people”

Minato nodded “Thank you Iruka” Minato sighed.

“if you don’t mind me asking?” Minato looked at him “you seem more down than usual”.

“It’s family”

Iruka gave a smile “it’s always family” Iruka said “well it nice to you but I have somewhere to be so I’ll be going’ He left.

Minato sighed.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“I’ve always wanted to earn my own money” Deidara sat down with Naruto.

Naruto added the sugar to his coffee “I’m happy for you” Naruto sighed and stirred his coffee

“Why do down Naru-chan?” Deidara drunk his milkshake.

“Just this school crap Deidei” Naruto put the sugar packets in the bin

“Only one year and it will be over with”.

“Easy for you to say you don’t have to go” Naruto frowned and sat back down.

Deidara smiled and then grimaced “you okay?” Deidara rubbed his right eye.

“It’s just my eye it has been playing up I’ll be fine, so meet anyone nice at school?” Deidara asked and drunk some of his milkshake.

“There are a few Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Karin” Naruto explained

“Are they all hot?”

“I’m not talking to you about it okay Deidara”.

Deidara pouted.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Obito sat up and stretched from his place in his double bed, he yawned “awake already?” Kakashi walked in from the other room

“Had enough sleeping” he sighed.

Kakashi sat on the bed “I don’t think it’s over with”

“Why not” he asked and kissed at his shoulder.

“Just a little feeling I have”

“Now where were we?” Kakashi asked.

“I think you were about to get fucked”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Madara got out of the car locking it behind him and walked up to the long driveway up to the house, he brought his hand to ring the doorbell after a few seconds the door opened.

“Master Uchiha” the butler opened the door wider for Madara to step into the house so he could shut the door straight away.

Fugaku walked down the stairs “Madara” Fugaku said.

Madara crossed his arms “brother”

“What brings you here?” Fugaku asked stooping at the bottom of the stairs

“Well I got a visitor from my son today”

Fugaku put his hand on the railing of the stairs “Obito has always been the voice of reason,” Fugaku flexed his finger “You have a good kid there Madara”

“You don’t need to tell me that Fugaku” he said.

“Let’s get this talked out shall we go to my office”.

“Lead the way”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto walked with Deidara “why did we walk here when we could of gone in a limo” Naruto said slumping.

“Stop whin,’ Deidara stopped “ah” he rubbed at his eyes.

“Everything okay?”

“My eye feels really weird”

“Deidara” Naruto walked

“I’m okay” he shook his head

“Are you sure?”

Deidara smiled “I’m fine were nearly home” he said and started to walk again.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Fugaku shook Madara’s hand “I’m glad we have sorted this out”

Madara nodded “same here. Are you going to see me out?” Madara asked

“Sure”.

They walked down the doors opened Naruto and Deidara walked in “uncle Fugaku” Naruto smiled.

“Hello Naruto, Deidara have you had a good day” Deidara nodded, Madara watched them.

Naruto looked at Madara “whoa you’re huge” Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“These two are Naruto and Deidara Minato’s nephews.

“Bye” they went.

“So that’s him. I can see the resemblance” Madara mumbled as he got into his car.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Minato got out of the car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

It opened after a while “Master Minato please come in” Minato walked in “I’ll just get Tsunade-sama”.

Minato walked into another room he sat down on the soft chair.

A woman with a huge bust and blonde hair that sat in two bunches she had a green trousers and a white tunic style top walked in “Minato where are my grandsons you didn’t bring them?” she asked.

“They went out”

“That’s a stupid excuse” she said

“Look mother”.

“Tsunade don’t pester him” a man with long white hair that was tied into a low ponytail said “Minato give your pops a hug” He walked towards Minato and lifted him off the ground “you”

Minato breathed “D-dad you can let go of me now” he said in short breaths.

“Yeah Jiraiya don’t pester the boy” Tsunade said.

The Man Jiraya let go of Minato he landed on his feet and stumbled a bit from the loss of his momentum “Sit down…..so what brings you here them m’boy” they sat down.

After Minato sat down in the opposite chair he broke the news “Kushina turned up the other day”

“What did she have to say for herself” Tsunade asked

“The usual, She married Fugaku’s brother”

Tsunade crossed her arms and knew of her suspicions already “she’s seen Naruto hasn’t she?”

“From what I can tell” Jiraiya hummed.

“Fugaku is sorting it out”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Tobi’s a good boy” Tobi said.

“So you keep saying” Obito ate some beef. Tobi ate, Madara drunk some wine”

“How is the business going then Obito I haven’t heard much about it?” he asked.

“It is going well father as well as can be expected”.

Obito ate the room went quite “so how is…..your mother”

Obito looked at him “she’s changed her meds to the stronger ones”.

“I will have to see her soon” Madara ate.

“I thought she’d died” Tobi said

“No Tobi she didn’t bloody die” Obito stood up.

Tobi looked up “I’m going” he said pushing his chair back to stand “goodbye father” he left.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Oi Shikamaru” Naruto shouted and waved.

Shikamaru Nara turned round he had his brown hair slicked back into a high ponytail “oh Naruto” he said.

Naruto smiled “where you off too?” he asked

“Meeting Choji and Ino” he replied.

“Cool can I join you” Naruto asked Shikaru stuttered “is something wrong?”

“Look Naruto……..its just”

“No its okay” Naruto shrugged “see ya” he turned and left.

“I am sorry Naruto”.

Naruto slurped his noodles he sat in the cafeteria ‘everyone is avoiding me like the plague why’ “hey can I sit here?”

A boy with black hair in a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows he wore a green jumpsuit Naruto blinked “um s-sure”.

He sat down “I am Rock Lee” he said Naruto went to interduce himself “Naruto Uzumaki I know who you are”

Uum….are you by any chance related to Gai”.

Lee nodded.

Gaara leaned against the limo.

Naruto and Lee walked out “here is my ride bye Lee”

“Good bye Naruto” Lee left.

“He created dust”.

“Naruto” Gaara said.

Naruto walked up “Gaara”

“Shall we go? Who was that?”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Deidara knocked on the door he held a folder “come in” he opened the door, Itachi sat at his desk, Obito sat in the other chair.

“Ah Deidara I’d like to introduce you to my cousin Obito, Obito Deidara”.

“Hello Deidara”

“Hi. Messages un” he placed some notes down.

“thank you”

“Thank you Deidara” he left.

Obito looked at Itachi “someone’s smitten”

“Excuse me” Itachi asked him “any way back to business. I hope that the man was taken care off”.

“Of course Hidan is the best assassin we have got”

Deidara’s eyes widened he stood outside the door and listened into their conversation

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Assassin” Deidara said “assassin” he repeated.

“Yes I heard you the first time Dei Dei” Naruto said.

“Well aren’t you going to react” “why” Naruto asked.

“Itachi, Dead man and assassin in the same sentence” Deidara told him.

“You just heard it wrong……….the Uchiha’s own a software company” Naruto told him.

“I do have ears you know I may be going blind bu”

“What did you just say?” Naruto asked.

“I didn’t say anything”

“Yes you did you said I’m going blind……blind”.

Deidara closed his eyes “Deidara” he asked

Deidara cried “my eyes my left started to”

Naruto hugged Him “I’m sure you. We’ll get uncle Minato to help you”

“I c-c-can’t” Deidara said

“Yes you can” Naruto stated.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Minato looked up “come in” the door opened Deidara stepped in “what can I do for you Deidara?” Minato asked.

“I need to have a word with you if that’s okay” he asked.

“Of course sure sit down”

Deidara sat down in the chair opposite him once seated Deidara put his hand on his lap “I have been having trouble with my left eye”

“What sort of trouble?” Minato asked

“Blurry I can hardly see at time but I don’t think its anything serious”.

The door slammed open “that’s not true Deidara don’t sugar coat it” Naruto rushed in “tell him please”.

“Deidara” Minato said.

“I don’t know what to tell you”

“Its okay Deidara we’ll sort it out, I will make you an appointment at the opticians”

Deidara nodded “thank you uncle Minato”

“That’s okay”.

“Now I’m sure everything is going to be okay” Deidara nodded “and Naruto if you ever come in a room like that again I’ll smack your bottom”.

“Uncle Minato” Naruto whined.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Itachi sat behind the desk and then the phone rung he picked it up “hello………evening is it taken care of Hidan……………….good I’m glad no one messes with this family”.

“Yes thank you Hidan I’ll get in contact with you again when you are needed…………..yes good bye” Itachi put it down.

Itachi stood up and walked up and picked his coat up and put it on he done it up and took his mobile from his pocket and pressed a botton.

“Bring the car round I shall be out soon” he hung up and left the room.

The driver stood at the door, Itachi walked out and carried on walking.

There was a gun shot.

Itachi clutched at his chest he looked down at his bloody hand.

“Itachi-sama”

Itachi hit the floor and laid flat on his back his hand fell away from the wound.

Blood seeped onto the side walk “Itachi-sama” the driver ran and put his hand on the wound “the ambulance is coming Sir”.

Blood bubbled from his mouth there were sirens “Dei….d-dara”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Argh” Minato gripped hold of Fugaku’s hair as he bobbed his head over his lap.

“Fuu oh christ” there was a knock on the door.

“Fugaku-sama……………there has been a shooting” Fugaku released Minato and sat up. Minato covered himself up.

Fugaku opened the door; Kakazu breathed “master Fugaku, Itachi-sama has been shot”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“I demand to see my son now” Fugaku said

“I’m afraid I can’t let you in he’s still being operated on “you need to stay here” the nurse said.

“Do you know who I am” Fugaku stated.

“Yes sir but keeping your son alive is more important” she went

“Please Fuu” Minato said.

Fugaku sat down.

The doors opened “father” Sai and Sasuke rushed in “what happened?” Sai asked.

Naruto and Deidara sat in the corner, Deidara sniffed.

“Kakazu came to the door and told us Itachi got shot outside the office he’d just finished work” Minato explained.

“Bastards” Sasuke hit the wall with his fist “Sasuke calm down” Minato said.

“Keep out of it” he said “hey don’t talk to my uncle that way teme” Naruto said and stood up “all of us are worried about Itachi” Naruto told him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto

Naruto sat down and placed his arm round Deidara.

The doors opened.

“Mr Uchiha” the doctor said he had blood on his overalls. Fugaku stood up “Mr Uchiha is going to be alright”

“Thank god” Minato said.

“The bullet hit a blood vessel we managed to stop the bleeding it missed his heart by an inch or so. Whoever did this was good”.

“When can we see him?” Deidara asked

“A quick one and Mr Uchiha if I could have a word”

“Sure”

Deidara sniffed.

“Fugaku this was a hit” the doctor said

“I know Orochimaru”

Minato put his hand on his shoulder “do you think its Madara?”

“No. someone else and whoever it is has made a terrible mistake”.

TBC…………..


	6. Chapter 6

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

This is not Beta’d

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that’s It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

Couples: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino MadaraXKushina MadaraXSasori others to come

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Six

Deidara sat by the bed, Itachi was hooked to a machine which was beeping next to him as he lay on the bed his arms were at the side of his body door opened “Dei Dei” Naruto stood by the door “are you ready to go?”

Deidara stood up “see you later…..wake up soon Itachi un”.

Itachi’s eyes fluttered.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Fugaku” Minato sat up in bed, Fugaku was sat at the desk.

“Come back to bed” he said.

“I’m fine” Fugaku told him, Minato got out of the bed and walked up to him naked.

“Fuu” he wrapped his arms round his shoulders and started to kiss at his neck “feel free to fuck me to take out your frustration”.

Minato released his ear then trailed his fingers across his shoulder he walked back to the bed and sat “Fuu we will find out who did this to him”.

Fugaku closed his eyes “if you want me to fuck you have to be ready”

Minato stepped back from him and Fugaku stood he pushed Minato back and threw him on the bed “Hands and Knees now” Fugaku demanded.

Minato rushed around and did as he was told as he avoided his lover’s eyes “hands on the headboard Minato” he didn’t need to be told Twice.

Fugaku opened the side draw rummaging through for some lube he squirted a bit on his finger once his cock was covered he leant up to Minato pressing every inch of his body to his.

“Would you like to be finger fucked Minato” Fugaku whispered into his ear Minato whimpered as Fugaku’s cock rubbed against his entrance “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk for a week”

Minato moaned Fugaku kissed the back of his neck nipping at his flesh.

Bringing his finger to Minato’s entrance, Fugaku curled to his finger to brush above Minato’s prostate Minato groaned and pushed back.

Rubbing his finger against him Fugaku added another without waiting for any confirmation he added a third finger Fugaku licked his top lip; Minato gasped and pushed himself up Fugaku brought his other hand to press Minato to him.

Fugaku slid his other hand to Minato’s cock moving his hand up and he stroked Minato who gasped Fugaku pressed his finger harder to the inside of Minato.

Minato closed his eyes “Fuu” he groaned falling forward holding himself with hand and placed his other on Fugaku’s hand that was stroking him, biting his lip Fugaku took his fingers out just concentrated to bring Minato to orgasm.

Minato gasped “oh god” he bit his lip spilling his seed into his and Fugaku’s hand.

“Shit”

Fugaku picked up the lube again and lubed the inside of Minato’s entrance, “Minato stay still” Fugaku growled guiding his cock to Minato’s entrance and thrusted up Minato groaned from Fugaku filling him up.

Fugaku grabbed a hold of Minato’s hair and slammed inside him over and over again “Shit” Minato moaned louder.

Fugaku angled his hips and thrusted harder to slam against Minato’s Prostate gripping harder onto his hair he grabbed a hold of Minato’s hips and mercifully rode faster into Minato who was screaming with ecstasy.

Fugaku groaned and pressed himself harder into Minato.

Minato squeezed his insides to trap Fugaku’s cock feeling the heat at the bottom of his stomach Minato screamed “Fugaku” he shouted closing his eyes he spilled his seed onto the mattress.

After thrusting a few more times Fugaku came inside of Minato “oh”

Minato collapsed onto the bed as the sweat dripped off his forehead, Fugaku placed his hands on the mattress either side of Minato’s hips he breathed in shallow breaths “Turn around”

Minato trapped his arm into the matrass to turn and look up at Fugaku as he stared into his eyes.

“Shh” he said as Minato’s eyes drooped Fugaku kissed him on the lips and trailed light feather kisses down his neck.

Within Minutes Minato breathing slowed down and he fell into a deep sleep Fugaku kissed him on his forehead where his blonde hair was mussed to his face.

 

Fugaku covered Minato up “I’m sorry I have to do this without you around” he dressed and left the room.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

The door opened and Fugaku entered he looked round the room and walked to the locked safe and opened it he took a briefcase out.

“Hidan could you meet at the usual place” he hung up his mobile without saying anything else, Fugaku pressed another button “Kakazu bring the car around” he hung up.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Kakazu opened the door Fugaku got in “Kakazu you know where to go”

“Of course sir” he drove.

Fugaku stared ahead “sir” Kakazu said

“Yes”

“Are you calling Hidan on this one” Kakazu asked turning round the corner.

“Yes he is the best after all” Fugaku replied leaning his elbow on the window he held his head up from under his chin.

Kakazu looked in the rear-view mirror at Fugaku “I did teach him everything he knows”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

A man with gelled back white hair that skimmed at his collar he had a weird air about him with his soft brown eyes and square jaw he wore a pair of black pants with a crisp white dress shirt and black waistcoat, a cigarette hung from his mouth.

The car pulled up from outside Kakazu got out of the driver’s seat and moved to Fugaku’s door to open it

“Mr Uchiha it’s been a while, I heard about Itachi terrible news” Hidan put the cigarette out.

Fugaku and Kakazu walked up to Hidan “here is the money I want you both on this case” he looked at Kakazu he gave him a nod.

“Here is the bullet that was taken out of Itachi’s body I wants results now”.

“Right sir after all we are known as the immortal ones after all”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto opened the fridge door he looked at the slim contents “are these people to rich to have ramen” he took out some containers “I’ll make myself a sandwich” He sat down at the counter and started putting stuff together.

The door opened “ah Naruto just the person I was looking for”.

Naruto looked up from the sandwich which was in his mouth “uncle M…ato” he swallowed “Uncle Minato” Naruto smiled

“Do you and Deidara fancy coming to see your grandparents” Naruto grinned.

“Baa-Chan and Pervy sage of course, I’ll text Dei” he said taking out his phone from his pocket.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Naaaaaaaaaruto” Tsunade hugged him, picking him up into the ar.

“baa-chan put me down” he moaned trying to struggle free

“Put him down Tsunade” Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade let him go “Deidara” Tsunade switched over and hugged him “Granma” Deidara smiled she let him go.

“Oh my god what has my children been feeding you two your both skin and bone…….come on Shizune has made a feast”.

“I’m sorry about Itachi” Jiraiya ate a piece of food from his plate “I and your mother were in shock when we heard”.

Deidara played with his food ‘Itachi’.

Naruto ate some noodles “so Naruto, Deidara how are you finding it here met any friends?” asked Tsunade.

Naruto shook his head “not really” he continued eating.

“What about you Deidara” she asked.

“I have a job,” he said “I’m Itachi’s PA” Deidara ate.

“Oh did. I mean are you enjoying it”.

“Yes I am” Deidara said eating another piece food as he looked down at the plate.

Tsunade nodded “good”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Sasuke shut the door “Sasuke-kun I am so about Itachi-kun it’s so terrible what happened” Sakura said to him.

“Sakura” Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulder she looked up at him she swallowed and blinked “Leave me alone you are annoying. You’re worse than Naruto” he turned away and walked off.

Tears appeared in Sakura’s eyes.

Sasuke undressed he turned the shower on and stepped in he placed his head back water cascaded down his hair face and boy.

Sasuke slid his fingers through his hair and stuck his head under the shower.

Sliding his hand down his wet body Sasuke lightly trailed his hand down his stomach and to the base of his cock.

Sasuke closed his eyes and gripped a hold of himself Naruto’s face appeared into his head he groaned as he sped his hand faster “oh”

Bringing his hand to lean on the tiles of the shower wall Sasuke moaned biting his lips he clenched his eyes shut as he orgasmed into his hand.

Finishing himself off he moaned “Nar” he cursed.

Sakura’s cheeks turned completely red ‘Sasuke’s he…..” she stood by the door there was another groan.

Sakura ran off.

Sasuke wrapped a towel round his waist and one round his shoulders to catch the water from his hair. The phone rung he leaned over the bed and picked it up “yes…..I’ll be there soon just let me get dressed”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Fugaku, Minato and Sai were in the room. Kakazu and Hidan were also in the room opposite them.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in”.

Sasuke walked in and shut the door “Sasuke we have news regarding Itachi,” Fugaku said “Go ahead Kakazu” Fugaku stated.

“We traced the bullets back to a gun and the gun back to the person who purchased it” Hidan said.

“And get to the point I haven’t got all day” Sasuke said to him.

“Patience Sas” Kakazu smirked.

“It is registered to a hit man named Zetsu”.

“Zetsu as in”

“As in Zetsu Rose the assassin” Hidan nodded “yes the one no one has ever been able to catch or figure him out”.

Sai looked at Fugaku “is it the same people who had mom killed?”

Deidara’s eyes were wide he stood outside the room he stepped back ‘assassin……..mom the same people who’.

Deidara shook his head ‘the Uchiha’s don’t just own a software company’.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Itachi” Deidara sat “I know……I overheard everything” he put his hand on Itachi’s.

Deidara looked at Itachi’s face “I’m okay with it honestly I am” he cried “please wake up Itachi I lo….I” he put his head on the bed.

Itachi’s eyes fluttered.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto walked “Naruto” came Sasuke’s voice he stopped and turned.

Sasuke leaned against the wall in the shadows Naruto walked “is it about Itachi is he” Sasuke stepped closer.

Naruto swallowed.

Sasuke pushed him “do you know who I am?” he asked.

“You’re Sasuke” Naruto swallowed

“No who I really am” he moved his lips over Naruto’s ear.

Naruto closed his eyes and trembled.

“Naruto” he said “Naruto” he repeated, Sasuke stepped back “everyone gets hurt in the end everyone” he stated.

Naruto slid down the wall he hugged his knees ‘what the hell was that’ he placed his hand over where his heart is ‘my heart is beating so fast’.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Doctor he’s awake” Deidara said and opened the door.

“Wait out here” Orochimaru pushed him out of the room.

Deidara stepped back he walked and sat down he leaned forward ‘please be okay Itachi I love you’.

“Itachi-san” Itachi looked at Orochimaru the door opened and Kabuto walked in “Orochimaru-san I have the test results from Itachi’s blood work”.

Orochimaru took it from him and looked at it “hm I see. Okay Itachi can you listen to me” Itachi nodded “you will need psychical therapy so you’re be able to use them to their fullest don’t worry…..i’ll call your family”.

Itachi nodded “th-th thank you” he licked his dry lips Orochimaru and Kabuto left the room Itachi closed his eyes.

Deidara opened the door “Itachi” Itachi looked over at him “Deidara” his voice was gravelly “I’ve been” he walked “has it been you that’s been” he looked at the chair.

Deidara nodded.

“Do you remember what happened to Itachi?”

“No, no idea my memory is a bit fuzzy and” he looked down at his legs “I can’t feel anything”.

“It’s only temporary” Deidara stated “that’s what the doctor said when it first happened” Deidara placed his hands on his lap.

Fugaku walked in “Uchiha-san”

“Kabuto we would like to see my son please” he asked “Of course right this way”.

Deidara looked round as the door opened.

Fugaku, Minato, Sai and Sasuke walked in “could you go outside with Naruto please Deidara” Minato asked.

“s-s-sure” he left the room in a hurry.

“Itachi do you remember anything at all” Fugaku asked.

Itachi shook his head “nothing at all…..i wish I could father” he answered him.

“We have a lead” he informed him.

“Who?” Itachi asked

“Zetsu” Fugaku said.

“I’m sorry Fugaku but I think you should leave him to rest he’s only just woke up” Orochimaru told them.

“I think his right Fuu” Minato stood up “fine” Sai left with them.

Sasuke looked at Itachi “yes” Itachi blinked “I’m glad you’re okay aniki” Sasuke left

“I’m glad I am too Ototou”.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

A black stood in a room “Zetsu I think you failed me” another voice said.

The man named Zetsu kneeled onto his brown pants he ruffled them at his knees he had a black turtleneck, he had dark skin with green hair that spiked at the back and Dark hollowed eyes “I am sorry sir I had the right angle but”.

“I don’t need excuses Zetsu, Itachi Uchiha is meant to be dead but my friend in the hospital says he is now awake” the mysterious voice stated.

Zetsu closed his eyes “will I be punished sir” Zetsu bowed his head.

“No…..i’ll give you another chance I don’t want you to fail me”.

“I do not want to fail you either sir” said Zetsu

“Make sure you don’t this really will be your last chance”.

Zetsu stood up “I shall report back” Zetsu left.

“I hope you will Zetsu” the voice said and started laughing.

TBC………..


	7. Chapter 7

Musett Choisuel

Love of a Yakuza

Chapter Seven

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

This is not Beta’d

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that’s It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

Couples: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino MadaraXKushina MadaraXSasori others to come

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Deidara sat with the doctor the room was painted with a peach colour and it was very medium sized space with an examination table, weighing machine, Desk and chairs.

“Okay let’s see what we got” she said shining a light in his right eye and then the left but Deidara cringed “a bit sensitive I see” Deidara then nodded “I’m going to have to refer you to a Ophthalmogist I think you might have an infection” she clicked on her computer “I’ll prescribe you an antibiotic”

Deidara took the prescription paper from the doctor “by the time the antibiotics has run out your other appointment should come through”

Deidara stood “thank you doctor”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY– LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

“I’m sure you will be fine” Naruto said.

Deidara smiled as they walked across the road “yeah you’re right” he said “what do you want to do then?” Naruto shrugged “we could go to that Ichiraku Ramen place you’ve taken a liking to”

Naruto grinned and turned to him “Honest”

Deidara Grabbed hold of Naruto’s arm “Let’s go then”

Deidara and Naruto have finally reached their destination from what you could tell the Ichiraku’s was one of many street shops, they finally sat down on the stools “This seems to be okay” Deidara ate some noodles.

Naruto pushed the bowl forward “another bowl old man”

“coming right up Naruto” the old man as Naruto’s refers him as took the bowl and went back to put some more in with his ladle and handed Naruto the bowl.

Deidara raised his eyebrow “they already know you by your name Naruto”

Naruto grinned and continued to eat from the fresh Ramen.

“Oi look it’s that Uzimaki kid” a voice said, Naruto froze and finished what he was eating and looked up.

Deidara looked round at twin boys with white shoulder length hair, they wore the same trousers and white shirt they walked up and stopped just near them “can I help you?” Deidara asked.

The two boys put their hand on their hips at the exact time “oh nothing much, so you live at the Uchiha place right” the right one said.

“What does it matter?” Deidara asked turning round to face them.

“Well you’ve obviously heard all the rumour about them right” the left one said this time “about the Uchiha’s” they both said.

“What rumours?” Naruto asked standing up from his seat and moved forward.

“Rumours that” they stopped talking from the punch that Deidara gave one of them.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY– LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

“How could you of been so stupid Deidara” Fugaku said pacing up and down in front of his chair, Deidara sat on the opposite seat “getting arrested for fighting”

Deidara looked down.

Fugaku huffed and sat on his chair, Minato stood behind the chair he had a hand on the back of it “you should be glad I got the charges dropped”

Deidara put his hand on his lap and mumbled something.

“What did you mumble?” Fugaku said.

Deidara looked up at Fugaku straight in the eye “I said you can do a lot in this city can you not Yakuza boss Fugaku Uchiha”

“Excuse me” Minato asked

“Considering you’re a Yakuza boss you’re not pretty good at keeping secrets, I overheard the conversation last week” Deidara stood.

Fugaku stilled his fingers from tapping.

Deidara put both hand on Fugaku’s desk and looked at both of the adults in front of him “an assassin named Zetsu was the one who got Itachi and also killed your kid’s mother” Deidara stared down at the desk “It’s not the first either”

Deidara started to cry.

“Deidara” Minato walked up to him and moved his nephew hands “you have to understand I have always kept this from you and Naruto, I never wanted you to find out”

Deidara moved forward to put his arms round his uncle “and I know that your Naruto’s real father” Deidara said.

Minato gasped “Dei” hugging him “I’m sorry”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY– LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

“I didn’t even do anything” Naruto pouted

Anko placed the ice pack on Naruto’s eyes he winced from the cold “what exactly happened?” Anko asked sitting back in her chair and eating the dumpling off the stick.

Naruto closed his good eyes and explained “We were eating Ramen and these two white haired dudes came up and started to talk to us about the rumours about the Uchiha’s and Deidara punched him, one thing led to another they started to fight”

“Deidara was only protecting you”

“I Guess”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY– LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Itachi was sat up in his hospital bed on his lap he had his laptop, the door opened Obito walked into the room with Kakashi and Yamato following him “how are you dear cousin” Obito greeted.

Itachi looked up from his laptop “well I was shot a little while ago” he deadpanned “what is it that was important that you decided I needed your company”

Obito walked past to the end of Itachi’s bed and sat at the chair next to him “I thought I would visit you” said Obito taking one of Itachi’s grapes from his basket on the side of the bed.

Itachi huffed “would you please stop eating my grapes” Itachi said

Obito sighed just after popping another in his mouth “have you heard the latest” Itachi shook his head “Hyuga Incorporated are in a spot of bother apparently who will not be named has been embezzling money”

“Embezzlement” Obito nodded and ate another grape “an arranged marriage with Hiashi’s daughter Hinata and Sabuku’s eldest son” Obito explained.

There was a knock on the door “come in” the door opened.

“Oh hi” Deidara walked into the room leaving the door opened.

Itachi smiled “hello Deidara” Itachi gave a little smile.

‘Oh my god Itachi smiled it’s the end of the world’

“Well” Obito stood up and took some more grapes “I shall see you again cousin” Obito said standing up and leaving the room with his bodyguards following him.

Deidara shut the door after they left he walked towards Itachi “I bought you some hot tea from the place you said you liked” handing him the cup.

Itachi took it “thank you Deidara”

Deidara sat down on the chair “Itachi-san” Deidara said; Itachi sipped some of the tea. Deidara closed his eyes “Uncle Minato told me everything” Itachi raised an eyebrow “about you being the Yakuza” he breathed out “I’m ok with it really and I know Uncle Minato done to protect us” he babbled.

Itachi nodded.

“Someone is after this family aren’t they” Itachi nodded “and I also know Naruto’s real mum is married to your uncle” Deidara clenched his fists “our lives have changed so much. I wish I never found out about this”

“Deidara” Deidara looked at him.

Itachi put the cup of tea next to him “my father will protect you and Naruto” Itachi said.

Deidara looked at him “like he protected you” he stood up and sniffed “I have to go” he fled the room.

Itachi stared at the door he picked the phone and dialled placing it to his ear “Kisame I have a job for you”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY– LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Deidara sat behind the desk he looked at the screen with a dark look the door opened “Deidara just the person I was looking for” Kisame walked in Deidara looked up “Itachi-san has contacting me”

Deidara blinked.

“Excuse me” Deidara asked.

“He phoned me and ordered me to protect you as your bodyguard”

Deidara continued on the computer “I don’t need a bodyguard” he stood up and walked out the door with Kisame following him.

“Itachi seems to think so” they walked out of the building.

A taxi pulled up “tell Itachi that I don’t need a Bo” there was a shot fired. Kisame pushed him out of the way; Deidara fell flat on the floor.

Kisame jumped behind the taxi, there was no noise as the street was silence.

“Ok” Deidara stated flat on his face “maybe I do need a bodyguard. But don’t get in my face.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY– LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Sasuke walked down a street he wore his usual black suit. Suigetsu and an orange haired man that was towering over Sasuke by his height and muscled physique he wore a grey pinstriped suit named Jugo.

“Mr Uchiha glad you could make it” the man said; Sasuke and co walked into the door of the restaurant “Miss Haruno is already seated at your usual table. They both walked up to the table following the young man.

“Sasuke-Kun” Sakura stood and kissed Sasuke on each cheek she wore a knee length pink chiffon dress.

They sat down on opposite ends of the table/

They both got handed a menu, Sasuke looked on distasteful “I’m going to order Manipulative shrew” Sasuke mumbled.

“Did you say something Sasuke-kun” Sakura moved the menu from her face.

Suigetsu smirked.

“Nothing Sakura” Sasuke looked back at his menu.

“I’m going to have the lobster” Sakura said “and some wine and for desert, chocolate Torte” Sakura gave the menu to the waiter.

Sasuke handed him the menu “for starter I would like Tomato and basil soup exactly five minutes later no less I’ll have lamb shank with flageolet beans and herbs this time 7 minutes later I would like a couple of mints with Wolf Blass wine”

The waiter nodded “right away madam. Sir” he bowed away.

Sakura smiled “I’m glad you invited me here Sasuke I was hoping to finally talk about the wedding plans”

Sasuke poured himself some water from the jug, Sakura began talking after a while Sasuke blocked her annoying voice out he stared at her mouth as she was yapping away ‘I wander if I could stab her in the eye with my fork’

“So Sasuke what do you think?” Sakura said “Sasuke-kun”

Sasuke looked up “stop talking Sakura your giving me a headache” he said the food had arrived.

Sasuke and Sakura started to eat.

They reached the end of the meal, Sasuke had finished his mint and brought his napkin from his lap and folded it twice and gently dabbed his mouth with it.

“The reason I have brought you here for one reason and only one reason” Sasuke said “I am ending our engagement” Sasuke stands up and leaves Suigetsu and the other men I follow.

Sasuke got into the limo he closed his eyes “where to sir?” the driver asked.

“Home”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY– LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Fugaku rubbed at his temples “Sasuke why did you break off the engagement from the only daughter of the Haruno’s family” he stopped and looked at him.

“Are you not going to say anything Sasuke” he asked there was no answer “you are acting like a perpetuate child we need this merger with Haruno”

Sasuke sat in the chair without saying anything “get out of my sight” Sasuke stood and left.

“Don’t you think you were a little harsh Fuu” Minato said to him “you’ve always let your sons make their own decisions” Minato shifted his weight “Itachi has chosen the family Business and Sai has become an artist is choosing someone he loves”

“So maybe Fuu you should let Sasuke decide his life” Minato leaned down and kissed him on the lips “come to bed I’ll be waiting” Minato left the office.

Fugaku closed his eyes and reached for the whisky and refilled his glass giving himself more than usual.

Minato stood under the shower; he reached for the loafer hanging on the side of wall washing himself he bent down to wash his lips he felt Fugaku’s presence by the door he smiled as he bent down further giving him a nice view of his arse “why don’t get in bed”

Fugaku leaned on the door frame “don’t be long Minato”

Minato dried himself and put the towel in the hamper, he walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed on his side, Fugaku pulled down his trousers and walked onto the bed once he finished undressing.

Fugaku lay behind him and pushed Fugaku’s head into the matrass and pressed himself to his back, reaching into the side he passed the lube to Minato “lather me”

Minato took the lube and squirted some on his hand bringing it back to lather Fugaku’s cock once he finished he pressed himself back.

“Get on all fours and hold the headboard” Fugaku demanded Minato followed his orders. Fugaku pushed himself into Minato’s entrance.

Pulling out he slammed into him grabbing Minato’s hips he pounded into him.

Minato moaned as he tightened his hands onto the headboard as Fugaku hit his prostate “oh” Fugaku licked his lip and brought his hand Minato’s cock and started to stroke him paying attention to his balls.

Fugaku froze behind him.

Minato opened his eyes he looked over his shoulder “Fuu” he said “why did you stop?”

“Because I’m down”

“No you’re sitting upright” Minato observed.

Fugaku slipped out of him and sat back “no that”

Minato turned round to sit next to him; he looked down at Fugaku’s groin “no wonder why it felt empty”

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Musett Choisuel

Love of a Yakuza

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

This is not Beta’d

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that’s It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

Couples: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino MadaraXKushina MadaraXSasori others to come

Chapter Eight

Naruto and Deidara stood with a green haired coloured man that wore a uniform outfit from the gym which consisted of a navy Polo shirt and a pair of shorts “were go through the different machines and weights most suited” he said his name tag said Shuichi.

Deidara and Naruto both had dreamy expressions on their face as they watched the man in front of them “follow me” he said, they both stood from the chairs that they were sitting on and followed the personal trainer.

Naruto looked behind him and saw Kisame outside in the parking lot “I can’t believe you told Kisame to wait outside” Naruto stated.

Deidara looked over at him “well wouldn’t you?” he asked.

All Deidara got was a shrug.

Shuichi stood in front of a piece of machinery that had two handles that attached to the bottom of the machine where you would put your feet “okay this is the cross trainer” Shuichi explained.

Naruto followed him and then something in the corner of his eyes made him stop and blink.

Sasuke Uchiha sat at the weight machine he wore a pair of knee length sport shorts and his top was in his back pocket hanging out “Oh my” he licked his lips as Sasuke lifted the handles above him.

‘Sasuke’ Naruto licked his lips “Mr Uzumaki are you listening to me” Shuichi asked.

Naruto wiped the drool from his chin “of course” he looked away.

Deidara snickered.

Naruto elbowed him “okay as I was saying”

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his neck with the small towel he looked up ‘what’s Naruto doing here?’ he looked at Shuichi put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up from the seat he walked round the machine and towards Naruto “what are you doing here dobe”

Naruto looked at him and glared at his rudeness “what does it look like Sasuke-teme I’m joining the gym”

Shuichi looked at Sasuke “hello Mr Uchiha it’s good to see you again I hope everything is well” he smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him “I’m fine” he snapped at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke “how many time Sasuke you don’t treat people like that” he scolded.

“Whatever Usurontonkachi” Sasuke walked off.

Kisame stood outside with Suigetsu and Juugo who were both sitting on the bench whereas Kisame stayed standing.

“Sometimes I hate my job” Suigetsu stated. Kisame just stood there with his arms folded with a stoic façade “Kisame are you always this professional”

Kisame sighed at Suigetsu’s constant questioning “that’s the point of being a bodyguard” Kisame said “I am actually surprised Sasuke is still alive with you being his bodyguard”

“What did you say to me Fish Face?”

The Gym door opened Sasuke walked out with his gym bag slung over his shoulder “let’s go” Suigetsu and Jugo followed him to the car they waited for Sasuke to get in first before sitting down and driving off.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Fugaku shut the door when he stepped inside the doctor’s office “good morning Mr Uchiha what is it you would like to see me about” the doctor asked.

Fugaku sat down in the chair “well I was just about to step into my bedroom and have sex when I noticed that it went away” he deadpanned.

The doctor nodded trying to avoid the tension in the office by not mentioning ED “it could be a number of things; Diabetes, High Blood pressure” he said telling him the causes “take me through your daily routine as soon as you awake”

Fugaku leaned back “In the morning me and my younger husband have sex twice then have steamed rice, Nori and rolled Omelette for breakfast from there I go to work for a couple of hours with homemade Bento, I return home and deal with more business have sex a couple of times and straight back to bed”

“Do you drink alcohol?”

“I have Whisky with lunch, dinner and before bed and also when I am stressed” Fugaku explained.

“And how often are you stressed?” he asked.

“All the time” came his reply.

“I can see where your problem is because of your drinking you are increasing your cholesterol, I would advise you to lower your alcohol consumption, try to substitute with something healthy to drink and also your daily routine consists of getting in a car and going to work and your exercise is taking a big hit I would invest in buying gym equipment or a personal trainer”

The doctor leaned forward “if this does not work between 3 to 6 months we will have to look at other Alternatives” he explained crossing his arms on the table.

“What about the sex?”

“As I said before there are alternatives”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Deidara sat and watched Itachi with the psychical therapist in one of the hospitals private suites, Kisame stood next to Deidara in the chair ‘it’s got to feel horrible’ Deidara sighed.

“You’re doing excellent job Itachi-san” the women said, Itachi breathed out “now let’s see if you can walk on your without the support of the rails” she stepped back.

Itachi took a step forward with only one hand on the rails as he was more confident he let go altogether but he stumbled a little bit. Deidara went to get up however Kisame put his hand on his shoulder “he’s fine”

Itachi walked slowly “well done Mr Uchiha”

Deidara smiled.

Back in Itachi’s room he sat back on the bed with his back to the headboard as Deidara sat in the chair next to the bed. Itachi ate dango licking his lips Deidara’s eyes focused on Itachi’s lips.

Deidara’s head titled at an angle he balanced his chin on his clenched fist, pursing his lips trying to lean his elbow on the arm of the chair but he missed it and toppled over. “I’m okay” Deidara jumped up, Itachi looked at him with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

Picking up the chair from the floor Deidara sat back down he rubbed his elbow “that was a hard fall” Itachi observed.

Deidara looked placing his elbow on the arm “yes I am. I meant it was” Deidara had somehow moved the chair a little closer to the bed looking up “Itachi you have a bit” he pointed to his own lip. Itachi wiped Deidara shook his head “no” he said standing up and gently wiping Itachi’s bottom lip.

Itachi looked at him with his eyes staring into Deidara’s he licked Deidara’s finger and brought it into his mouth, Deidara leaned in and Itachi kissed Deidara’s lip.

Deidara eyes closed moving his hand to place on Itachi’s cheek “mm” Itachi groaned. Pulling away Itachi trailed his finger across Deidara’s lips and kissed him again sliding his tongue to caress Deidara’s own “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be” Itachi pulled him back to kiss him again.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Sai was dressed in all black Tux Minato fixed his tie as Fugaku was sorting out seat arrangement out in the chapel and Itachi and Sasuke were greeting guests “Marriage huh” Minato said.

Sai looked down at Minato’s hand as he straightened it “yeah” Sai stated.

Minato raised his eyebrow at Sai “I know your still in love with him Sai but he’s married now and you have to move on just like he has” Minato said putting his hand under his chin and raising Sai’s head.

“Your right” Sai said.

There was a knock at the door Minato moved his hand “Come in” Minato said Sai looked over his shoulder at his father “Ready?”

Sai nodded.

Deanna stood at entrance of the chapel as she held onto her father’s arm; her wedding dress was simple that hugged her body it was a long flowing dress that touched the floor, a light Champagne coloured dress that accentuated her ash blonde hair that was style into a simple side bun with her hair piece at the back that flowed down her back.

The Chapel was filled with people; Japanese people on the right side and English people on the left once Sai stood next to the minster with Sasuke as his best man next to him the march began.

Deanna took a deep breath and held onto her father’s arm as the pageboy boy walked down the aisle first and the bridesmaid followed after a few seconds Deanna walked down.

Sai watched Deanna walk up the aisle he breathed a sigh of relief as she stood in front of him they both looked at the pastor.

Deanna’s father held her hand and stood for a moment as the pastor asks "Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" to which he responds "Her mother and I do." Then the bride steps forward as the escort takes his seat.

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Sai Taiki Uchiha and Deanna Rose Harmer in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife.” the pastor greeted them “you may please sit down” the church took their seats again.

"Do you Sai Uchiha, take Deanna Harmer, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honour and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

“I do”

“And do you Deanna Harmer take Sai Uchiha to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honour and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Deanna smiled “I do”

Naruto head landed on Sasuke’s shoulder he breathed gently, Sasuke moved his chin on top of Naruto’s head.

Sakura looked over and narrowed her eyes.

The pastor looked between the couple "By the power vested in me by the State of Japan, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Uchiha; you may now kiss your bride." He said stepping back Sai pulled Deanna towards him and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Deanna put her arm round Sai’s waist as they walked down the aisle, Deanna waved at her family.

Everybody had followed the newly wedded couple outside of the chapel after a few pictures from the photographer Deanna separated from Sai to talk to her family a few feet away “Congratulations Sai” Naruto smiled.

Sai had his hands in front of him “thank you dickless”

Naruto rolled his eyes “you” he began.

“Enough Dobe” Sasuke said putting his hand on his shoulder he hugged Sai.

“Oi get away from my Sasuke-kun” Sakura screeched from behind, all three of them looked up as she walked over and slapped Naruto’s across the cheek “you don’t deserve to breath the same air as Sasuke” she said

Naruto put his palm on his face after the slap that he received he felt something scrap his face “what’s with people beating me up this week” everyone around her watched.

“That’s enough” Sasuke said, Sakura looked at him “how dare you come to my brother’s wedding and start to shout that annoying trap of yours off you are the one who does not breath the same air as me” Sasuke said “Naruto is a part of this family I as well as Sai his wife and especially Naruto would like you to leave”

“B But” she stuttered.

“Yes I Think that might be wise for you leave Miss Haruno” Fugaku and Minato walked up.

Minato stood next to Naruto “Naru let me look” he removed his palm and inspected the wound from her ring “I’m okay Uncle Minato”

“Come with me” Sasuke told him grabbing a hold of Naruto’s arm, Naruto blinked at Sasuke’s hand on his arm “come on Usurontonkachi” he walked, Naruto followed.

Sasuke opened the door still holding Naruto’s arm just above his wrist they stepped into the bathroom “is this you room”

“Yes” came Sasuke’s short answer, Naruto sat on the side of the bath as Sasuke opened the cabinet and took some random first aid items.

Sasuke walked in front of him “let me take a look” he asked Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke pulled his hand off his face; Naruto had a red track down his cheek “this will sting a little bit” he warned dabbing at his cut.

“What was that about anyway?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke leaned over and got a plaster “she’s just sour because I broke out engagement off” Sasuke placed the plaster onto the cut.

Naruto stood up “thank you for standing up for my Sasuke” Naruto placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke’s cheek, they both closed their eyes “I appreciate it” Naruto said leaving the room with a little sway to his hips.

Sasuke watched him leave as the door shut “oh god” he looked down.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

“That looks awfully stupid having a plaster on your face” Deidara said poking fun of his brother with a huge smile.

Naruto observed his happy face “yeah you say that but why are you smiling so much” Naruto said “it’s creeping me out”

Deidara pulled the duvet from around his waist and up to his shoulder “guess what I did the other day Naruto” he said punctuating every syllable of Naruto’s name and tapped his finger on his lips.

“Nope I have no idea but you’re going to tell me anyway Deidara so why don’t you just come out and say it” Naruto stated “Come on tell me”

Deidara leaned over with his hand holding him “me and Itachi shared a kiss, okay maybe a few kisses with tongues and everything” Deidara sighed.

Naruto was intrigued “what was it like” Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Very nice”

“Just nice” Naruto asked.

“Yes” Deidara said dreamily there was a knock at the door, Naruto looked up “come in”

Minato walked into the room “how’s your face this morning?” He asked

“It doesn’t hurt anymore Uncle Minato” Naruto told him.

Minato smiled “I’m glad to hear that but don’t worries Fugaku will no longer have anything to do with the Haruno family”

“Really” Naruto asked.

“Family is very important to Fugaku boys” Minato stated

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

“Itachi it would be best if you had extra security now that you able to leave the hospital” Fugaku told him.

Itachi sat in the hospital bed one last time before his discharge from the hospital this evening “and how can you be sure that it’s me that was targeted or was it a warning they shot at Deidara as well later in the week”

Fugaku leaned back in his chair.

“Are you sure that it’s not Minato they are aiming for” Itachi stated.

Fugaku stood from the chair and moved to the window of the room looking through down to the limo where Minato sat “I will find out who this is” Fugaku said “and when I do” he hit the window seal.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Madara got up from his chair he picked up the phone to dial a number and put the phone to his ear he waited for an answer “Obito I need to talk with you” he said into the phone “can you come here before the end of the day. Good I’ll see you then”

There was a knock at the door “come in” Sasori walked into the room “what brings you here?” asked Madara

Sasori stood with his arms crossed “the matter of Zetsu” Sasori asked

“We’ve not quite reached to a conclusion to that matter as of yet” Madara told him leaning back into his chair.

“Is there anything I can do” Sasori asked.

Madara sat up and wrote on a piece of paper “this is the family who needs to be taken care of” Sasori took the paper and glanced down at him without a word he turned and left.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Obito got out of the car “excuse me sir” a voice said, Obito turned round to a spikey hair guy at the back of his head he had a spider like tattoo coming up from his shirt and stopping to his chin an neck.

Obito acknowledged the guy’s presents “I have a message from an old friend of your fathers”

Obito raised his perfect eyebrow “and what is this message?”

The guy stepped back “that they regret how things turned out and how they wish things turned out differently” Obito was intrigued “and you should be taken care of” the guy reached into his coat and pulled out a 5mm hand gun but he didn’t shoot it however Obito still fell to the floor the guy smiled.

Kakashi heard the shot “Obito” he called without hesitating he fired his gun and the man fell to the floor running over to Obito Kakashi screamed out “Nooo” he lifted his hand which was covered with Obito’s blood.

Kakashi stood and the guy looked up at him with a smile but that smile was forever etched on that guys face as Kakashi ended his life.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

In Konaha general down where all the bodies go when they are laid to rest the morgue table was covered with a sheet over the top of a figure, the door opened.

Orochimaru stepped in and stood next to Kakashi who was sitting in the chair “he told me to stay in the limo all he was doing was talking to his father” Kakashi stated with his head in his hand he leaned forward crouching over his knees and his body quivered with guilt.

The door opened again and in stepped Madara, he froze as he stared at the sheet he walked slowly up to the table and pulled back the white sheet with a shaky hand.

Obito Uchiha lay cold and dead on the slab with a shot right between the eyes.

Madara gasped and put his hand on top of Obito’s eyes and closed them “Obito” he whispered.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Musett Choisuel

Love of a Yakuza

 

Chapter Nine

 

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

 

This is not Beta’d

 

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that’s It

 

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

 

Couples: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino MadaraXKushina MadaraXSasori others to come

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

Obito Uchiha

1981-2012

Son, Brother and Best friend died too young and may he rest for eternity.

 

The coffin engraved plaque was screwed to the shiny black coffin that was being lowered into the ground.

 

Madara sat on his knees with his hand in his lap the Uchiha family were all kneeled down as the vicar talked.

 

Kakashi, Yamato and Iruka stood at the side of the church on the same row as Fugaku and next to Madara’s eldest Shisui Uchiha, like the rest of the Uchiha’s Shisui had short black hair that curled at the ends and sitting next to them Tobi sat crying with his hands on his knees.

 

Naruto stared ahead ‘why do people keep dying around here, what the hell is going on’ he looked over at Sasuke ‘what is with this family’ Naruto shook his head.

 

Kakashi stared straight ahead ‘this is my entire fault he asked me to stay in the car and I shouldn’t have listened to him’ he blinked.

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

“Father” Shisui stated Madara looked straight up at him “something really needs to be done about this Obito’s dead” Shisui explained “it’s not some game Father, you’re dealing with people’s lives and you’re playing a stupid mafia game”

 

Madara slammed his hands on the desk as he stood “don’t you think I know that Shisui he’s my son for Christ’s sake, nothing could of protected him not even with three bodyguards” he breathed out he pushed the chair back and walked over to the window he leaned forward and rested his hands on the window sill, the rain poured outside.

 

“Have you heard from Orochimaru about the Autopsy on the body?” Madara asked turning round to face Shisui.

 

Shisui shook his head “not yet”

 

Madara sighed and looked down at his feet “he was coming here” he said “I summoned Obito to me because I had something to tell him”

 

“What?”

 

Madara looked up “I never got to tell either of you three how much I love you” Shisui moved forward “and now it’s too late to tell Obito”

 

Shisui shook his head “We all know especially Obito”

 

Madara sighed “raging war on the Uchiha’s what a bad move” Madara told him.

 

“And you have no idea who it could be?”

 

“I had a couple of ideas at first but I don’t know now” Madara said truthfully.

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

Orochimaru took off the bloody gloves as he opened the waist bin and threw them in “there’s nothing indicating who he works for until we find out who he is”

 

Kabuto wrote on a clipboard scribbling down every word he said “Orochimaru-Sama” the door opened a women walked in “Yes Kin” he stated.

 

“The Blood test results have come back” Kin walked in more and handed him the piece of paper.

 

“You may go now Kin” Orochimaru looked at the paper as Kin left the morgue shutting the door behind “I see I need to give Fugaku and Madara a ring”

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

The Phone Rang.

 

Minato groaned and sat up in bed, he reached up to run his face leaning over he grabbed the phone bringing it to his ear “hello” he answered.

 

Orochimaru was on the other end “I need to talk to Fugaku”

 

“Fugaku hasn’t come home yet” Minato looked at the time on the night stand “I’ll tell him you called” he insisted “okay bye” he hung up

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

Fugaku walked with Madara side by side “Obito said she was still on medication” Fugaku said as they continued down the corridor.

 

“He did but remember how much she was a bitch when she was on meds” they entered the room.

 

There was a bed in the room a women was sat up against the headboard “hello Izumi” Madara said. The women named Izumi had long black shoulder length hair and bold green eyes she wore her own dressing gown.

 

“Madara, Fugaku” she smiled “Obito Usually grants me with his presence what brings you two here?”

 

“We have some disturbing news” Madara said “Izumi Obito was killed last week”

 

Izumi froze “No” he said “this is your entire fault, you killed him. Get out” she shook her head and closed her eyes and letting the tears fall “I said Get out” she screamed.

 

“That did not go as planned” Madara said as they both walked through the automatic doors at the entrance of the home, the driver was already waiting for them with the door opened.

 

They sat in the limo and the door shut behind them as Fugaku leaned back into his seat “Izumi is not in her right mind to do something like this Madara” Fugaku said. The limo started to move out of the Home.

 

“Your right but I was so certain” Madara said leaning on his elbow to rest his hand on his closed fist on the side door.

 

“Am I always” Fugaku said.

 

Madara leaned forward “little brother I don’t think that always” Madara told him looking out of the window.

 

“Izuna always to agree with me”

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

Minato stood up “did Orochimaru get in contact with you” Fugaku nodded “and”

 

Fugaku took his jacket off “just normal, no drugs or foreign DNA” Fugaku explained and kissed Minato on the forehead.

 

“it’s alright if you don’t want to tell me I’m fine with that” Minato kissed him back “come to bed, it’s late” Minato said grabbing Hold of Fugaku’s hand “remember what the doctor said you need to relax”

 

Fugaku pulled Minato against his body and kissed him “Fuck what the doctor said” they kissed me.

 

“No fuck me”

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

Deidara straddled Itachi’s lap, he had his arm round Itachi’s shoulder and his other free hand was at the back of his neck their lips had fused together as they kissed. Itachi lifted off the headboard and kissed down Deidara’s neck.

 

Deidara closed his eyes as Itachi slid his hand up Deidara’s shirt “hmm” Itachi nuzzled his neck “the first time I met I wanted to do that” Itachi told him.

 

There was a knock on the door “I’m busy” Itachi called Deidara giggled the person on the other side of the door insisted and knocked again “in a second” he sighed. Deidara go off his lap and sat back in the chair “come in”

 

Kisame walked into the room leaving the door wide open “you have a phone call from the puppet of the red sand” Deidara looked between Kisame and Itachi.

 

Itachi looked at Deidara “would you excuse us Deidara” Itachi asked.

 

Deidara stood “okay un” he left.

 

Kisame walked up to Itachi’s bed and handed him the phone he bowed and took his leave. Itachi placed it to his ear “Yes Mr Danna what can I do for you?”

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

“Naruto-kun” Lee waved his hand from across the street; he looked side to side before jogging over.

 

“Hey Lee”

 

Lee stood next to Naruto “how are you today?” he asked.

 

Naruto smiled “fine thank you. Hey lee my uncle and his husband are having a party I was wondering if you could join me”

 

Lee nodded “I would love to Naruto”

 

“Thanks”

 

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

 

“It is good to see you again Yahiko” Fugaku said.

 

Yahiko crossed his arms across his chest “I’m sorry to hear about your nephew” Yahiko said, a women stood next to him she had shoulder length brown hair and chestnut coloured eyes she wore Jeans and blouse with a waistcoat.

 

Fugaku grimaced and decided to change the subject “you have not introduced me to this lovely lady by your side” Fugaku glanced next to him, the women blushed at the compliment.

 

Yahiko had his arms on the curve of her back “this is my wife Natalie Whitwicky” she smiled.

 

Fugaku took Natalie’s hand kissed the back of it “it’s lovely to meet you” he said.

 

“It’s finally good to meet you Mr Uchiha” Natalie stated.

 

Fugaku removed his hand from hers “I don’t see your brother here today?”

 

“Yeah well Pain is otherwise engaged” Yahiko said.

 

Two other men stood with Yahiko and Natalie one on the far right, one had Red short hair and the other had black hair and short beard “these are my Wife’s bodyguard Nagato and Asuma”

 

“Fuu” Minato voice said as he walked up to Fugaku.

 

Yahiko looked up at Minato “it’s been a while Minato”

 

Naruto and Lee walked in the room “this place is huge” Lee looked around at the tall ceiling “Uncle Gai did not give this place enough credit” Lee shook his head.

 

Naruto smiled and saw Deidara at one of the tables “hey Lee I want you to meet my older brother” he said walking towards him, Lee followed.

 

Deidara picked up a cracker form the tray in the middle of the table, he looked up as Naruto and Lee stood next to them “hey Naru look how tiny these crackers are” Deidara said.

 

Naruto raised his eyebrow “Deidara are you high?”

 

Deidara shook his head “Yes on love” he smiled goofily.

 

Naruto’s eye twitched and Lee looked at him oddly “anyway Deidara this is my friend Rock Lee, Lee this is my older brother Deidara” Naruto explained.

 

“It’s really good to meet you “Lee offered his hand.

 

“You too Naruto has mentioned about your big eye” Naruto nudged him with his elbow “Personality” Deidara finished “Mini cracker” Deidara offered.

 

“No thank you” Lee said.

 

“Deidara” Itachi called he wheeled himself over to the table, Deidara smiled “please excuse us” they left.

 

Deidara straddled Itachi’s lap as they were on a balcony upstairs away from the party and the guests, they had been kissing for a few seconds now “can’t believe you got us away” Deidara stated as they pulled apart.

 

“Well I am the master” Itachi stated, Deidara gave another giggle, he kissed Itachi again.

 

Itachi undone Deidara’s buttons “I love the way you dress” he pulled his shirt down his arms and removed the item of clothing, bring his head forward kissing down Deidara’s chest, Deidara’s head went back.

 

Itachi nipped at his neck but was stopped as Deidara moved his head to lean his forehead on Itachi’s shoulder “Deidara” Itachi said worriedly.

 

Deidara moved his hand to his face “my eye” he cried burrowing his face more into Itachi’s shoulder.

 

“Dei”

 

Deidara looked up at Itachi “I’m okay” he said closing his eyes shut.

 

“Are you sure?” Itachi asked rubbing at Deidara’s bare back.

 

Deidara breathed out and sat up “yeah” he said

 

Itachi unwound his arms from Deidara for him to stand, Itachi held onto the wheelchairs arm rest and stood Deidara held his two hands once he stood and they both walked back through the bedroom.

 

Itachi backed up and hit the frame of the bed with his legs and he crashed down to sit on, they kissed as Deidara put one leg on each side of Itachi’s body to deepen the kiss wrapping his arms round Itachi’s neck he lifted himself up higher to slid hi tongue against Itachi’s mimicked the way his tongue caressed his he pressed his body against him.

 

Deidara moaned as Itachi moved his hand to his back just above his waistband of his trousers.

 

Deidara pulled away gently pushing Itachi back on the bed and shoved his hand to the bottom of Itachi’s tucked in white shirt he pulled it out of his trousers as he kissed him on the stomach not bothering to unbutton his shirt he pulled it open and trailed kisses up Itachi’s stomach to his chest.

 

Itachi opened Deidara’s zipper pulling at the trouser he pushed them down over his arse as he lifted himself up, Itachi then reached into Deidara’s boxers and fondled his cock that was already standing to attention

 

Deidara put his hands next to Itachi’s head and moved his body toward his touch.

 

Itachi slid his hand down Deidara’s back and pulled him towards his body as Deidara gyrated his hips against Itachi’s clothed erection. Itachi whispered licking up his neck to nip at the juncture of his neck, marking his smooth silky skin.

 

Deidara groaned once Itachi moved his hand from his cock and pressing all of his body against him.

 

Itachi bought his fingers towards Deidara’s mouth “lick them” he said. Deidara stared down at his fingers and opened his mouth to lick them he twirled his tongue and retracted them away staring him in the eyes he released his fingers.

 

Itachi mobbed his wet finger to Deidara’s entrance pushing in one finger he held Deidara by his back to make sure he wouldn’t push away, he gasped leaning up he kissed Deidara to distract him for him to add another finger.

 

With three fingers he moved his finger out a little before pushed them back in Deidara closed his eyes and tried to not feel the intense feeling of something entering him but as Itachi kissed him Deidara moved back into his fingers after a while he panted as he thrusted his hips against him “Itai” he gasped.

 

Itachi smiled against Deidara’s lips.

 

Itachi moved his fingers once he knew Deidara clenched his eyes as the touch became to bearable with as much effort Itachi put his arm round Deidara’s waist and whispered in his ear “you’ll have to ride me Deidara I can’t move to much” Itachi kissed him behind his ear.

 

Deidara shivered he looked up and moved his hand to Itachi’s jaw lifting his lower body he undone Itachi’s trousers and pulled them down, biting his lip as Itachi was commando once his trouser was at his knee’s Deidara sat on his stomach and pulled the trousers off from reaching behind. Itachi moved his foot to push them off fully.

 

Deidara moved back a little “can I?” he asked looking fro under his lashes as he moved his hand to grab a hold of Itachi’s cock, Itachi placed his fingers at his mouth and nodded

“It’s okay” he said.

Biting his lip harder he shuffled down to sit to hover over Itachi’s knees, Itachi guided his head to his throbbing member “Deidara just breathe” he said gently, Deidara followed his instruction opening his mouth “whatever you do don’t bite”

Deidara closed his eyes as he took his member into his mouth and licked the underside of his cock pulling back he twirled his tongue against his slit tasting the pre-com he swallowed more of Itachi’s cock and bobbed his head deviating from slow to fast.

Itachi gripped the back of Deidara’s head as he licked him.

Deidara cupped a hold of Itachi’s balls and fondled them, Itachi clenched his eyes from the stimulation and he came releasing into his mouth, Deidara pulled back as he tried to swallow everything but he moved his head to the side and coughed.

Itachi breathed out his chest rising and falling, Deidara opened his eyes “it’s okay” Itachi reassured him pulling Deidara up to kiss him closing their eyes Itachi guided Deidara to sit up as he followed leaning with one hand, and he reached up to remove the elastic hair band and let his hair fall down.

Itachi winded his fingers through his hair and kissed him “Are you sure?” he asked.

Deidara nodded “yeah” he kissed him “I’m ready”

Itachi kissed him gently on the lips and placed his left hand on his back to direct Deidara’s entrance over his cock “slow” Deidara gasped at the first contact at his entrance he breathed out and put his hand on Itachi’s shoulder and the other at the nape of his neck “breathe”

Deidara clenched his teeth together as he pushed down, that’s when he first felt the blinding pain he clenched inside automatically Itachi groaned “relax” he said.

Deidara gritted his teeth “I can’t” he whined.

“hey Deidara” he said “look at me” Itachi said moving his right hand under Deidara’s chin and raised his head to look at him “just look at me” he said placing his hand against his cheek “don’t look away” Deidara looked at Itachi’s eyes “I’m going to do it quick” he warned.

Itachi pushed Deidara so that he was buried deep into him, they both froze as Deidara felt everything, Itachi’s throbbing member and pain that followed.

As the pain started to disappear Deidara gripped onto Itachi’s neck and held on “do you think you could move” Itachi asked Deidara nodded franticly.

With Itachi’s hand at the top of his arse Deidara raised himself just a little bit Itachi gripped a hold of Deidara’s hips and pulled him down they gasped.

Deidara stared into Itachi’s eyes as he lifted himself and pushed himself back down moving his hand Itachi laid back down on his back and Deidara placed his hand on the bed next to Itachi’s head “ah” he moaned lifting his own hips without Itachi guiding him the pain had disappeared the first time he lowered himself the second time.

Itachi took Deidara’s other hand intertwined his fingers with his “faster” he said, Deidara held onto his fingers and started to ride above him gyrating his hips he threw his head back as he became more confident Deidara angled his hips slightly and slammed back down something inside him made him gasp as Itachi’s cock sent a feeling through him.

Deidara licked his lips “yeah” he moaned “god” bring his head to lick Itachi’s stomach he experimentally clenched his insides making Itachi gasp as his cock was wrapped in this warmth and the feel of Deidara around his cock.

Deidara kept the same rhythm deviating between clenched his insides and licking Itachi’s stomach.

Itachi groaned as Deidara licked his stomach and moving his hips faster in a frenzied gyration.

Deidara finally looked away fro Itachi as he closed his eyes “god I’m” Itachi smiled raising his hand that was still holding Deidara’s outwards beside him.

Deidara moaned letting the pleasure roll of him in waves “yes” he cried as he came over Itachi’s stomach.

Itachi watched Deidara’s eyes clench tight as he orgasmed, just seeing the way Deidara tense and grips Itachi’s cock sending him over the edge “fuck” he swore.

Itachi stilled and Deidara froze as Itachi’s seed spilled into him, he crashed against his chest and they both panted.

Settling into his chest Deidara lifted himself and released Itachi to lay over him, they both breathed out Deidara lifted his head kissing him on the lips “thank you” he said kissing him again.

“You don’t need to say anything Deidara” he said hugging him.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Naruto walked up the stairs and along the corridor to stand in front of one of the doors he knocked there was no answer so Naruto knocked again.

The Door opened.

“Sasuke” Naruto swallowed.

“What can I do for you?” Sasuke smirked.

“Fugaku was wondering where you were at?”

Sasuke moved forward “tell my dear father I have other matters to attend” he pushed Naruto against the wall next to the open door, Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke breathed against his neck.

A second later Sasuke stepped back “Leave usurontonkachi” he demanded turning his back on Naruto and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Naruto sighed ‘just when I was getting along with him’ Naruto pondered ‘it’s like he has two personalities’

Sasuke leaned his forehead of the door ‘you don’t need to be involved than you already are’

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Deidara done his hair back up ‘I can’t believe did that one floor above a crowd of people’ he smiled.

Itachi got up slowly after doing his trousers back up he swung his legs round to the side for hi to stand unsteadily “whoa” Itachi closed his eyes as he regained his posture “I’m okay” he reassured as Deidara took a tentative step forward.

Deidara watched Itachi stand straighter and taller “you can walk normally” Deidara smiled.

Itachi walked up to him and put his hand either side of Deidara’s face and leaned into kiss him gently.

Deidara hugged Itachi ‘that’s good your better’ he closed his left eye ‘but am I getting worse’

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Itachi walked down the stairs and Deidara walked behind him as Itachi was not 100% okay “Itachi your walking” Minato smiled as Fugaku walked forward.

Itachi smiled “yes”

Fugaku hugged Itachi “well done boy” Fugaku praised him.

The door opened revealing Madara and Kushina they both walked into the room “what are you doing here? Minato said as Fugaku stood next to him.

Kushina sneered “is that anyway to treat your sister in-law” she said with her arm winded around Madara’s arm.

Fugaku watched Minato and Kushina glare at each other “Madara I thought we talked about her before” he said.

Madara stepped forward “I can’t stop my wife attending with me”

Deidara walked down the stairs “this is here I presume UN” Deidara said standing a little behind of Minato looking her up and won with an unreadable expression.

Kushina looked at Deidara “you are really the spitting image of Arashi” she said moving her arm from around Madara’s arm; Deidara narrowed his eyes at her.

Kushina crossed her arms “I would like to see him Minato” she said.

Minato laughed “no way” he said “now I would like for you to leave before he sees you”

Kushina stood taller “I have every right to be here Minato I am family after all” she took a glass of wine from the side table “lets enjoy this party this is what we are here for”

Naruto stood at the top of the stairs watching from above, Sasuke stepped beside him “leave please” Minato said.

Kushina took a sip from the glass “no” she smirked “Naruto is my son as well as yours”

“What?” Naruto gasped.

Everyone looked up at him “Naru” Minato stated turning fully around.

Naruto shook his head and stepped back cautiously “my mum” Tears slid down his face without a backwards glance Naruto sprinted from the stairwell.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Musett Choisuel

Love of a Yakuza

Chapter Ten

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

This is not Beta’d

AN: I don’t own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that’s It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

Couples: NarutoXSasuke, MinatoxFugaku, ItachiXDeidara, SaixOC, KibaxShino MadaraXKushina MadaraXSasori others to come

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

“Naruto” Deidara knocked on the door “go away Deidara I don’t want to anyone” a muffled voice said.

“Naruto” Minato said cautiously.

“I definitely don’t want to talk to you Father” Naruto called saying the last word with growl.

Minato sighed “Naruto UzUmaki open this door this instant” he demanded there was no answer so he tried the handle but the door was locked inside “if you don’t want to talk to anyone at least read this letter it explains everything and hopefully you’ll understand the reasons in keeping this from you” he reached inside his suit jacket to grab an envelope he bent down and slid it under the door “come on Deidara”

Naruto moved his arms to rise above his head as he had his face into the pillow he sighed and sat up he looked at the door he turned round to get from the bed and stood at the door he picked up the envelope.

Dear Naruto

 

If you are reading this then you’ll know about your real mother and father.

 

Once you know the reason behind the decision to not tell you up till now, you need to know all the facts before you judge us too harshly; your biological mother is my twin sister Kushina. Ever since she was young she has been a strong headed woman when she found out she was expecting you she had no morals she only thought about herself and how something is going to benefit her in the long run.

 

Kushina never thought about the complications of her consequences and she thought that was you being inside her, she never saw other peoples pain of not conceiving just like I had been with me and Arashi, we both were doing the best we could in having a child once Deidara was born we thought that life was perfect but once we found out about Kushina’s disregard for the miracle of life we took it upon ourselves to take you in and from then on Kushina left England without looking back.

 

We had our suspicions about who your father is but once you started to grow our hunch was confirmed, as a close relative of ours Minato had no idea that his one night stand with our Kushina ended up as our son, no matter the reasons as to why we never told you was because Minato watched the way you are with me and Arashi and thought best that you did not needed to know about his existent because we were giving you the life that him and Kushina couldn’t give you.

 

You get many things form your mother; you independence, your excitement and light hearted banter those are the things that makes you who you are but with the combination of Minato’s stubborn streak and his looks you are a ball of energy that can’t be reckoned with, you become friend with whoever you meet and see the good in people and as a mother myself I have no idea why Kushina ever gave you up because she was not ready for the joy of being a mother.

 

As you read this letter you will go through a lot of emotions and we hope that those emotions does not affect the way you see me and Arashi, as well as the decisions that Minato decided to take and no matter what we as your parents that raised you and shaped you into the young man you are today Minato will give you anything you ask even if you decided to separate from us and find your real mother however from my experience about my sister she will meet you once and will try to erase you from her memory as best she can.

 

We hope you don’t judge us by the way we handled this and we hope you can forgive the lies that we created.

 

Love Kyuubi and Arashi

Fugaku opened the door and stepped into the bedroom where Minato was pacing up and down in front of the bed “why does she need to this and destroy everything, she didn’t want anything to do with him”

Fugaku put his hand on Minato’s shoulder and guided him to sit on the bed “You know what Kushina’s’ deal is” he said “it’s all about money and what she can get for herself”

Minato leaned his elbows n his knees to hold his head in his hands “Naruto is so going to hate me”

“You don’t know that” there was a knock at the door “who is it?” Fugaku asked.

It was silent for a second “it’s Naruto”

Minato’s head shot up, Fugaku stood up and opened the door to Naruto who had the letter clutched in his hand and tears streaking down his face “I’ll leave you to it” Fugaku said leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

“I didn’t know you existed until you turned three years old” Minato began “for three years I thought you were my nephew, I had a one night stand with Kushina, a year later I met Fugaku and we got married within the year” he explained “Kushina kept coming back for money I thought she was looking after you but she had given you up just after you were born but I had no idea and I reluctantly I gave her the money”

Minato moved his hands closing his eyes, Naruto sat next to Minato on the bed as he continued “I confronted my brother and we had decided it was best for you not to know especially because I was involved with the”

“Yakuza” Naruto finished, Minato looked at him “I may be blonde but I’m not dumb, Itachi was shot, Obito was killed and bodyguards” he said “everybody avoided me and all the rumours About the Uchiha name it was not hard to figure it out”

Minato looked at his hands “Naruto I wanted to protect you from my new family, my brother loved you so much and we all thought what we did was right” Minato said.

“I think” Naruto began and placed his head on Minato’s shoulder “it’s okay that you lied” he said a few seconds later there was a light snore from Naruto, Minato smiled kissing Naruto’s head moving his arm he cradled Naruto against him and laid his body on the bed.

Deidara leaned on the wall beside the bedroom door with Fugaku on the other side of the hallway. The door opened Minato walked out and shut it behind him “he’s okay, he was tired” he reassured Deidara “I explained everything to him he had already knew about us”

Deidara leaned off the wall “I had a feeling” he said.

Sasuke walked up the corridor; Minato looked up and leaned back on the closed door “it was the way he looked at me” he said “now he knows we will have to protect him even more”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Naruto walked down the flight of stairs Deidara stood in the middle “Naruto” Deidara stopped in front of him

“Dei” Naruto said they hugged “were not brother” Naruto cried.

Deidara tightened his grip on Naruto “Yes we are” Deidara said, Naruto moved his head to hide his face into Deidara’s shoulder “we will always be brothers no matter what”

Naruto laughed “and you’ll always be picking on me” he said leaning away.

Deidara laughed “that’s an added bonus” Naruto stepped back and pouted “have you talked to Minato?” he asked.

Naruto shook his head “not since yesterday”

“You’ll have to eventually” Deidara said, Naruto sighed.

Deidara looked up at the top of the stairs as Fugaku walked down “good morning Deidara, Naruto”

Deidara smiled “Morning”

Naruto looked down at the floor “Naruto” Minato followed he stood one step higher.

Naruto bit his lips “Dad”

Minato swallowed and smiled pulling Naruto into his arms, Naruto hesitantly brought his arms round Minato “I’m going to make this up to you Naruto” Naruto cried into Minato’s chest and closing his eyes.

Deidara grinned and he turned serious for a second “Just one more question” Fugaku and Minato looked at him “there’s no other surprises is there like I have another half-sister or something like that right”

Naruto laughed into Minato’s chest sniffling from his previous crying he looked at him. Minato shook his head “no not that I know of” he answered.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Sasuke got out of the car and walked up to the house opening the front door he walked in the corridor he looked up at Itachi walking down the stairs “Hello Sasuke” he said.

“Aniki” he greeted.

They both walked into the kitchen area and Itachi poured Sasuke and him a drink “how are things at home with Naruto” Itachi asked handing him the drink.

Sasuke took the glass “too much emotion” he stated.

Itachi sat on the stool “what is it you are really here for?” Itachi sipped at his drink.

Sasuke sat opposite Itachi “there’s word going around that there’s been a hit put out on the Haruno family” Sasuke explained.

“Do we know who?” Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head “they may get on everybody’s nerves but they don’t deserve to die” Sasuke said leaning back in his chair.

Itachi nodded “the sooner we find out who the better” he said.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

“Naruto-kun” a voice said.

Naruto turned round, a girl with red shoulder length hair and black eyes stood behind him “Yes Karin”

Karin smiled “I’m” she began she had both of her hand behind her back, she bowed her head ”I’m not the one to apologize” Naruto raised an eyebrow “I’m sorry for the way I treated you it’s just once we heard about the Uchiha’s being the Yakuza and we were kind of scared” she explained.

Naruto smiled “that’s okay” he said “let’s start over” he suggested.

Karin looked up and held her hand out “I’m Karin” she said.

Naruto grinned “Naruto” they shook hands.

Sometime later Karin noticed the two people behind Naruto “hey Naruto are those bodyguards?” she asked.

Naruto looked back “Yeah” he replied “Kotetsu is the spiky haired one with the bandage and Izumo is the other one” He explained “I’m pretty sure they are both gay”

Karin scrunched her face up “no way” she whined “the cute ones are always gay” she said leaning her chin on her hand “how can you tell?”

Naruto laughed “well their un-attached and sometimes I see them look at each other like the way my parents did” he said.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Naruto took his school tie off ‘no butler to greet me that’s weird’ he walked up the stairs and up to his room without seeing the figure sitting on the bed he started to strip “you late dobe” Sasuke’s voice came from the bed.

 

“I had school” he said turning round and walked to the end of the bed.

 

Sasuke was sitting up on the bed he was covered as he leaned on the headboard “I’ve been waiting for you” he said uncovering himself to reveal his naked body, he got onto his knees in front of Naruto leaning down he kissed him “I want to make love you to you Dobe”

 

Naruto smiled as Sasuke nipped at his neck “oh” Naruto moaned “take me Suke” he whimpered.

 

“Hmm Suke”

“Ewww” Deidara pushed Naruto away from him “drool” he said wiping his forearms.

Naruto sat up “did I fall asleep?” he asked looking at the TV that was still playing “I was having a dream” he said.

Deidara raised an eyebrow “yeah I know you were drooling” he said “it must have been a god dream”

Naruto gave a cheeky grin “oh it was” Naruto said licking his lips and le3ant back on the headboard.

Deidara laughed and shook his head “Naruto” Deidara said “are you going to contact your birth mother”

Naruto looked away “with what Mum and dad said in the letter that she left me and didn’t have a care in the world what happened to me but I want to see what she is like”

Deidara placed his arm round Naruto’s shoulder “whatever happens I’m going to be every step of the way”

Naruto nodded “I know”

Minato rapped on the door and walked in “Naruto” Minato said, Naruto looked up “come here I have something that I want you to have” Naruto frowned and stood and walked up to him. Minato held out a box.

Naruto took it and sat back on the edge of the bed and placed the box on his lap and opened the top of it “it’s beautiful” he said looking down at the black chain that had a blue oblong crystal on it that pointed at the end.

Minato smiled as Naruto caressed the necklace “it was given to Kyuubi by your grandmother and now it’s been left to you” Naruto grinned and took the necklace out and put it round his neck we are going out “we are going out tonight so you need to wear the new clothes in your closet that I picked out”

Deidara stood in front of the bathroom mirror he held his side bang that was covering his left eye he looked at his reflection and blinked ‘it’s starting to get worse’ he closed his eyes.

There was a knock on the door Deidara looked at the door through the mirror “just a second” he said the person on the other end knocked again “I’ll be there in a second” he said letting his hair go smoothing it down before checking himself in the mirror and opened the door.

“Deidara” Minato stood on the other side “are you alright?” Minato asked.

Deidara shook his head “I need to have an appointment with the Ophthalmogist” he said.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Naruto looked at the cutlery in front of him “pst Deidara” he said nudging his arm “what’s what” Deidara gave a one armed shrug.

Minato ate.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto “it’s that’s one Dobe” he pointed to the far fork, Naruto glared at him picking it up he tried to stab Sasuke in the hand but he moved it in the last minute.

Sasuke smirked.

Deidara was eating, Naruto looked at him “how did you know?” he asked.

Deidara chewed his food “i just copied Itachi” he whispered.

Naruto looked over at Itachi and shrugged.

Minato looked at the interaction “how you boys doing?” he asked.

Naruto looked up from his food “okay” he said.

Deidara smiled “we’re fine”

Fugaku picked his glass of water and drunk some “god evening Fugaku” they looked up “it’s so good to see you again”

“Yahiko, Natalie” he said “what bring you to dinner?” Fugaku asked.

Yahiko smiled and placed his arm round Natalie “we are celebrating Natalie’s Pregnancy” he smiled.

“Congratulation” Minato smiled.

“Thank you”

Naruto ate from his fork he looked at his dinner, in the corner of his eyes Deidara was wincing with every bite he took from his own food “Dei is everything okay?”

Deidara put the fork down and put his hand to cover his eye, he stood “can I be excused”

“Of course”

Deidara stood in the toilet with his hand on the counter he breathed out ‘why is this happening to me’ tears started to form; there was a knock on the door he started to cry “Deidara you have been a long time” Itachi voice said from the doorway of the restroom.

Deidara looked at him “Itachi” he said, Itachi walked towards him “Itachi I can’t see”

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

The Doctor lifted Deidara’s eyelid with his thumb and shined a light in his eyes “it says you were n medication”

Deidara nodded “yeah for a while but it didn’t work and it started all over again”

Doctor put the light in his pocket “you have what we called Macular Degeneration and you have unilateral blindness” the doctor explained.

Deidara swallow “so I’m blind in my left eye” he said the doctor nodded, Deidara looked down.

“It has been developing over the years”

“So there’s nothing that can be done?” Minato asked.

The Ophthalmogist shook his head “Deidara has Untreatable blindness but as I said it has been developing over the years because it has been left untreated” the doctor explained “he will be able to live as normal except the blindness in his left eye.

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Naruto opened the door to Deidara’s room, there was a lump in the bed, and Naruto sat on the bed leaning over to place his hand on the soft cushion he frowned and moved the duvet. There was Deidara’s pillows instead and there was a note attached he picked it up.

‘I’ve gone to see Itachi please don’t tell anyone not even Kisame’

LOY- LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

The Rain poured down.

Deidara ran along the road ‘it doesn’t matter my life is over with’ he cried as he turned the corner.

“Well what do we have here” a guy’s voice said, Deidara looked up as a group of guys surrounded him “your very pretty for a guy” one other said.

Deidara looked around franticly “don’t come anywhere near me” he said searching for an opening in the crowd.

The main guy moved forward and grabbed onto his arm “I don’t think I want to” he sneered.

Deidara tried to take his arm away from him “please let me go” he struggled the rain poured down even harder.

There was a gun shot

The group of guys scurried away as they shouted around leaving Deidara cowering on the floor. He sniffed and sat up “here” the mysterious guy held a hand out.

Deidara looked up “you” he began

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Musett Choisuel

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Eleven

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

Loy – Scene Change

Sasori looked down at Deidara he was standing hovering over him “what the hell are you doing here?” he said ignoring Sasori’s raised out hand he got up and wiped himself off.

“Didn’t I just help you out” Sasori said crossing his arms.

Deidara raised an eyebrow “I was perfectly capable in handling that” he said steeping away from him.

Sasori shook his head “yeah I could see that” he said.

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest “I totally forgot what an asshole you were,” he sighed “why are you here?”

“I’m here for a wedding” Sasori stated “would you believe me”

Deidara sneered “no nothing that would come out of that mouth” Deidara said “now if excuses me I have places to be” Deidara turned and started to walk away.

“I’m sorry about your eye” Sasori smirked as Deidara froze “you being blind and everything”

Deidara closed his bad eye taking a deep breath “how’d you know about that?” Deidara said looking over his shoulder.

A car pulled up alongside the curb a few feet away from Sasori and next to Deidara. The back door opened Itachi stepped out of it “Deidara”

Deidara got out of his frozen state “It” he said.

Itachi moved his head back to direct Deidara to move behind him “Deidara get into the car” he said.

Kisame got out for Deidara to slide across the leather seat Kisame stayed out of the car and shut the door behind him he stood with his arm crossed with his feet shoulder width apart “you must be Sasori Danna I knew Madara had a lover I didn’t quite think it would be a guy like you”

Sasori stepped forward uncrossing his arms to sneer at Itachi however Kisame moved forward to next to Itachi “I see your security is tighter” Sasori said “its not winder I guess you were almost killed”

Itachi stood stiffly “I have not come here for a catch up” Itachi stated.

Sasori smiled “I see Deidara is your new boyfriend” he smirked “he gives great head huh,” he said licked his teeth, in the car Deidara’s eyes widened “he must have been tight” Sasori laughed.

Itachi grabbed a hold of Sasori’s collar roughly “I would shut that mouth of yours” he said pushing him “I don’t care who is fucking you, you’ll be dead” Itachi threatened.

“Fine” he said.

Itachi let go of Sasori turning round and got back into the car Kisame waited until he was sitting so he could sit in the passenger seat with the driver.

The car had started to move as he folded his arms looking outside “how could go you out alone Deidara that was reckless” Itachi said Deidara had his head down “Obito was just killed, someone is after this family you can’t just take a stroll when you feel like it”

Deidara licked his lips “Minato is family, Naruto is I’m nothing” he said looking up out the window “I’m just a blonde bimbo that is blind in one eyes that can give good blowjobs” he said putting his arm to lean on the door so he could cry.

Itachi grabbed a hold of Deidara’ neck and pulled his face towards him “your wrong Deidara Uzimaki” he kissed Deidara on the lips “you’re perfect”

Deidara looked up “nobody’s perfect” he said.

Itachi leaned his forehead on Deidara’s and kissed him on the corner of his mouth “for me you are that’s why I love you”

Deidara stared into Itachi’s eyes licking his lip “I love you too”

Itachi moved his other hand onto Deidara’s cheek staring at his lips he kissed him slowly, Deidara leaned into him.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Deidara sat up from the bed he looked to his left “Itachi” he called rubbing his eye he swung his legs to the side tightening the robe round him he left the bedroom he stopped at the door at the end of the landing,

There was a two raised voices from inside of the room “what are you going to do Itachi” Shisui’s said “you should know what he is capable off” he said.

Itachi’s voice followed “I know I shall sort it out” he said.

“Yeah I wouldn’t expect nothing less from you cousin” Shisui said “now you better get back to that boyfriend of yours”

Itachi must have smiled “yeah”

Deidara turned back to the room.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Sasuke opened the door after someone rasped against it “Master Sasuke your father would like your presence in his office”

“I shall be down shortly” Sasuke said, the butler bowed out Sasuke moved the paper from his desk and stood up leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

Naruto was upside down on his bed with his legs against the headboard ‘I hope I didn’t get Deidara in trouble’ there was a knock on Naruto’s door “come in” he said.

The door opened Sasuke stood in the doorway with his hand leaning on the frame “what are you doing Usurontonkachi” Sasuke said, Naruto frowned holding one of his fingers up for Sasuke to wait, he got off the bed “get to my father office” Sasuke said leaving the room.

Naruto put his hand at his chest just above his heart ‘my heart was beating so fast’

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Minato stood next to father in his usual position of his hand on Fugaku’s chair, Naruto walked in “Naruto sit down” Minato said smiling “your real mother would like a meeting with you” Fugaku stated completely straight faced.

“A meeting” Naruto’s eyes widened “what am I a client”

Minato shrugged “that was her exact words,” Minato said “you don’t have to meet her if you don’t want to”

“We’re not forcing you” Fugaku stated leaning forward “it’s totally up to you”

Minato moved his hand from the seat “you have all the time you need to make a decision” Naruto nodded.

The door opened Sasuke walked in “you wanted me”

Fugaku leaned back in his seat “Yes Sasuke would you two excuse us” he said directing Minato and Naruto t leave the room.

Once the door clicked shut Fugaku looked at Sasuke “we have another problem” he said Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Naruto knocked on the door he waited until the door opened “Usurontonkachi what do you want?” Sasuke asked.

“I wanted you to teach me how to use a gun” Naruto said with his arms behind his back Sasuke raised a condescending eyebrow “what is that s hard to believe”

Sasuke took a moment to answer him glancing at the clock on the wall “okay we’ll start tomorrow if it’s something you are sure about” Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned “cool well see you” he said running off.

Sasuke watched him run down the landing; he shut the door ‘hm dobe’

Sasuke raised his arm to look at the watch on his wrist ‘the dobe is late, I knew I should’ Sasuke didn’t get to finish his thought before the door opened and Naruto came bounding in “teme” he greeted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes “Dobe lets start” they both walked into a different room.

The room had a plastic shield divider between the long target at the far end and where they would stand, at the side there was a see through locked cabinet which had a few rows of guns, watching Naruto’s eyes widen at the display “don’t touch anything” he warned “you’re not ready”

Naruto stopped walking and turned towards him and pouted. He had his hands on his hips ‘don’t rip his clothes off’ Sasuke sighed “let’s start with a handgun it’s small and simple to use” Sasuke picked the small gun from the row “here” he handed Naruto the gun with the safety of course.

Naruto looked at the gun and held it out on its side at an angle “whoa that is kind of steady” Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow “why are you holding it like that for?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him funny “that’s how you hold it right”

“Maybe an American mobster” Sasuke said

Naruto sneered “aren’t you in the mob”

Sasuke sighed “It’s the Yakuza it’s different” he told him.

Naruto shrugged “it’s just words Teme”

Sasuke sighed “Just stand over there” Naruto walked to the plastic shield and Sasuke followed he directed the gun the right way “hold the gun properly” he straightened the gun.

Naruto blinked Sasuke stood next to him “both hands on the gun one on the trigger and the other holding it at the bottom” Naruto did what he was told Sasuke moved behind him placing both hands on Naruto’s hips and moved them to the side “put your legs shoulder width apart, right foot a bit forward”

Naruto licked his lips once Sasuke directed his body to stand the right position “were leave the safety on” Sasuke said “I don’t want to get in an accident” Naruto rolled his eyes looking straight ahead.

Sasuke bit his lips he moved closer to Naruto’s body without realising, Sasuke glanced down at Naruto’s neck inhaling just behind his ear.

Naruto flinched away and moved position “did you just sniff me” Naruto said.

Sasuke stepped back “I did no such thing” he said “do you want me to help you still or what Usurontonkachi”

Naruto turned away “you definitely sniffed me” he mumbled getting back in position with the gun the right way and his legs shoulder width apart.

Sasuke licked his lips “good you have that done” he took the gun from Naruto “we’ll do some more next time” he said turning round to place the gun back in the rack and locked it up.

Naruto moved back to lean on the counter just under the plastic shield “thanks Teme I owe you one” Naruto said looking down at his feet.

Sasuke mouth lifted into a smirk “it’s fine Dobe” Sasuke said, Naruto grinned and rubbed at the back of his neck ‘don’t rip his clothes off’

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

“Are you sure?” Itachi asked.

Deidara nodded, they were in a white room “pretty sure”

Itachi moved up to him and kissed him on the lips “you can come in now”

The door opened a man walked into the room shutting the door behind him he dad white hair that was parted funky with longs bangs that was tied with red bands leaving the back part of his hair loose “Itachi-Sama” he bowed “what is it that you would like for me to do?”

Itachi stepped sideward “Deidara wants a tattoo done on his chest Kimimaro”

Kimimaro nodded “anything in particular?” he asked Deidara.

“Yes well I kind of drew it myself” Deidara said.

Itachi smiled “he’s an Artist Kimimaro”

Kimimaro smiled “that’s good have you got the picture now”

Deidara nodded and took a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Kimimaro “I drew it a few years back and I’ve always liked the sketch”

Kimimaro unfolded the paper “it’s good”

Deidara was lying on a table Kimimaro was working over Deidara’s left side of his chest as Itachi held Deidara’s hand “any reason why you decided to do this?” Kimimaro asked.

Itachi shifted in the seat “well I was shot and it’s just a reminder that I’m here”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

“How did your first lesson go Naruto” Minato asked.

Naruto shrugged as he was doodling on a piece of paper “I suppose” he said.

Minato t=raised an eyebrow “I suppose” Minato smiled and imitated Naruto’s shrug; they both looked at each other with the same grins.

Naruto continued to doodle “Dad” he said Minato looked at him “I want to see Kushina”

Minato nodded “okay I’ll send a message to her and ask about meeting her”

Naruto shook his head “I want it to be on my terms, I want to decide where and when”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Deidara laid his head on Itachi’s chest with his hands by Itachi’s side, he sighed “I think we used all the lube” he said. Itachi smirked and slid his hand down to Deidara’s back and placed his hand son his arse and squeezed “take your hand off” he said muffled.

Itachi smirked “I quite like my hand there” he said and pushing Deidara against him.

Deidara moved his head to the side “Itachi no m’tired”

“Hm” Itachi slapped his butt.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

The Room was dark under the covers of the bed the figure slept, the window was wide opened and person appeared at the door with one hand on the frame to hold himself and he crouched on the frame, he jumped down with hushed feet and stood over the bed.

Blonde Hair poked from under the duvet ‘Naruto Uzimaki my little ball of sunshine’ the masked persona hand moved the duvet to reveal Naruto’s face.

A finger slid down Naruto’s cheek ‘such a beautiful face wasted on the likes of Sasuke Uchiha’ Naruto’s face scrunched up “I’ve been watching you from a far” the voice purred. “I’ll make you mine” the figure stepped back from the bed and left the same way he came not before looking back at Naruto.

Naruto kicked the cover down and scratched his belly “hm Suke”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Hidan stood with Kakazu. Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke sat in the room “have you any news on Zetsu” Fugaku asked.

“I’m glad you asked” Kakazu said stepping forward with an envelope he slid it across the table. Itachi picked it up and opened it “his last where about was with the Uma family and then Fujiyama and he has not been seen since” Kakazu explained.

Itachi handed Sasuke the folder “until know” Sasuke said.

Fugaku steeled his fingers and looked at Hidan “is that you can tell us after all this time?” he asked.

Hidan put his hands up “hold your horses boss” smirking he continued crossing his arms “he is close by in Tokyo and ready to be found and taken care of with your orders”

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Musett Choisuel

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Eleven

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

Loy – Scene Change

AN: I do not own Naruto only the plot of this story. This is MalexMale and some FemalexMale. Sasuke/Naruto, Deidara/Itachi, Fugaku/Minato, Kushina/Madara, IrukaxKakashixYamato and other.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Naruto stared at Deidara’s Tattoo “it looks weird” he blinked getting a bit closer to look at it.

“No it doesn’t” Deidara pouted looking down at his skin “don’t you want one?” he asked.

Naruto sneered “no thanks” there was a knock on the door “who is it?”

“It’s me Dobe be down at the gun range in 20 minutes” he said.

“Okay Teme” he said step foots could be heard moving away from the door, he looked back at Deidara, Naruto sighed.

Deidara put his shirt down “your so in Love” he said.

“You can’t talk Deidara and anyway I’m not in love with Sasuke” Naruto said standing up “it’s just he’s hot”

Deidara laughed “Okay Naruto” he said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out “well I better go” he said opening the door “what are you going to do?” leaning against the frame.

Deidara put his arms above his head and closed his eyes “don’t know might just go to sleep” he yawned.

“Bye” he left.

Deidara licked his lips.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Naruto entered the room; Sasuke stood holding a gun in his hands Naruto walked towards him “are we doing anything exciting this time or what”

Sasuke turned round to look at him “you’re not late Dobe it makes a change” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes “I have no idea where you’re getting this from I’m never late” Naruto stated with a pout and hand on his hips.

“I’m going to show you how to load a magazine” Sasuke said sliding the top half of the Semi-Automatic S7 gun into safety and emptying the barrel and taking the magazine, a box of bullets sat next to him on the table, reaching over he loading the clip so quick.

Naruto screwed his face up as he was not able to see Sasuke loading the magazine “could you repeat that a bit slower it was too hard to catch”.

Sasuke sighed pushing the bullets back out and repeated the action at a slower pace whacking the magazine into the gun “now let’s see if you can do it” he said taking out the magazine and pulled back the slide to make sure there isn’t any bullet in the barrel, once he finished Sasuke handed it back to Naruto.

Naruto took the two components with the bullets already in the magazine he held the gun and slid it in smacking the magazine in with the palm of his hand and pulled the slide back to release the bullet into the barrel “well” he said leaving his finger away from the trigger.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow “you learned it quickly”

Naruto grinned “when can I actually fire one of these?” he asked.

Sasuke sniggered “your not ready” Sasuke said Naruto pouted “come here and face there” he said pointing at the at the target at the far end.

Naruto walked to the empty spot looking towards the target at the far end once he was standing with the gun away from his feet to a safety area “at first you will be unsure when you first fire so you need to hold it with both hands”

Sasuke had his hands covering Naruto “I need you to listen to my instruction” Naruto nodded “I want you to release the magazine take the bullet from the barrel and show me how to use it but don’t fire” Sasuke explained to him.

Naruto nodded standing the position Naruto took the magazine without guiding the slide of the gun forward to extract the bullet in the barrel it flew out onto the floor.

Naruto placed the magazine back into the grip slamming it in like before cocking the slide and stood with his left hand near the trigger with the other supporting it “that’s good Dobe” Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned bringing the slide back and locking it in place “do I get a treat?” he said. Laying the gun on the table in front of him he turned round and leant back on it.

Sasuke smirked and moved forward he placed his hands on either side of Naruto’s waist “I’ll give you a special treat” he said.

Naruto gulped as Sasuke leaned forward, Naruto closed his eyes automatically, as their lips barely touched a voice in the background stopped them “Sasuke-Sama sorry to interrupt”

Sasuke stepped away from Naruto “what is it” he asked turning around to face the messenger.

“Itachi is on the phone for you”

“Can’t it wait” Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his eyes and let put a deep breath.

“He says it’s urgent” the man said leaving the rom.

“Fine I will be there in a few seconds” Sasuke said he turned round to Naruto but didn’t look at Naruto’s face “same time tomorrow I have to take this call” Sasuke turned and left.

“Sasuke” Naruto whispered bringing his hand to his lips smiling against them ‘he does like me’

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

“What is it in a couple of days” Naruto said.

Deidara looked up from his book “I have no idea” Deidara said smirking as he looked down, Naruto frowned after a second Deidara looked back up “I know really it’s your birthday”

Naruto stuck his tongue out “you’re a mean older brother” he said.

Deidara grinned “you still haven’t told me what you wanted” Deidara stated placing a bookmark in his place.

Naruto shrugged “nothing really what with everything that has happened my birthday is the least important” Naruto explained “and honestly I have not thought about it” Deidara pouted.

Deidara leaned forward “what about Sasuke in a bow”

Naruto grinned “very interesting mm nice” he said licking his lips.

Minato walked towards them “hey Naruto” he said “I was wondering what you wanted for your birthday?” Both Naruto and Deidara sighed “was it something I said?”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Itachi walked with Sasuke following behind them were their bodyguards, they walked into a large building which had a feet sign above the door that was decorated with a red cloud with white writing ‘Akutsuki’ in big letters and black background.

“Are you sure Yahiko said he was going to be here” Sasuke asked.

Music was blaring inside the lobby with lots of people crowding the stages where half naked women were dancing on the stage “yes exactly where he said he was” he said walking to the bar.

Sasuke watched a blonde guy at the far end of the bar sitting with his arms on the bar Sasuke walked up to the bar “we are here to see Pain” Sasuke said.

The bartender put his hands on the counter “just a moment” he said walking into the back.

Sasuke looked around and sighed “this looks so seedy” Sasuke said leaning forward.

The bar tender reappeared “Pain is in one of the private rooms downstairs if you follow Tayuya she will take you to him” he said gesturing to the girl behind them.

A young maybe in her 20’s stood with a bikini on that barely covered her “please follow me” they walked behind her through a door and down some stairs.

They stopped at another door and the girl knocked on the door “what is it?” a voice said from behind the door it was quite similar tone of Yahiko’s voice.

“Pain-Sama the Uchiha brothers is here to see you” she said.

There was mumbling and then the door opened and Sasuke and Itachi walked in shutting the door behind them.

An exact replica of Yahiko sat in a leather seated booth that had a round table in the middle where a woman was dancing in top of the surface.

Pain deviated with his appearance he had piercing down the bridge of his nose and spider piercing situated on his bottom lip. “Please take a seat it’s been a while” he said “Itachi and you to Sasuke I see Sai is still on his honeymoon” Pain drunk out of a small glass.

“Yes Sai is still unavailable at the moment but you know that is not why we are here?” Itachi stated.

Pain gave a sigh “yes I’m aware with everything that is happening,” Pain said steeling his fingers “you have heard about my twin brother that I know Zetsu” Itachi nodded “well I have used Mr Zetsu Rose for a couple of errands” he told them.

Itachi shuffled into the booth and Sasuke slid next to him “could you get in contact with him” Sasuke asked.

Pain leaned his chin on his hand that was propped up on the table “why would I need to do that” Pain stated “what if I ever needed his services in the future”

Itachi scolded him “there are other assassins for hire” Itachi said.

“I highly doubt that Itachi I mean you do own all of them and the only ones that are perfect at what they do are the Immortal pair”

“Hidan and Kakazu can be used by you too” Itachi said “I think it’s enough talk Pain gives us Zetsu, we don’t have time for your pettiness”

“Easy” Pain said “I would give Zetsu for a price” he said scratching his chin.

Itachi raised an eyebrow “what price may that be?” Sasuke asked.

Pain looked at Sasuke “I want Naruto Uzimaki”

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table “no fucking way” he said standing up “you can fucking forget it”

“Enough Sasuke” Itachi said raising his voice; Pain watched Itachi and Sasuke glare at each other “what use is Naruto Uzimaki to you?” Itachi asked.

Pain rubbed his chin “I’ve been thinking of opening another strip club but all male’s this time”

Sasuke shook his head and standing a bit further away from the table “I’m outta here Nii-san this is not happening”

Itachi stood up “I’m sorry but Uzimaki is family that is not going to happen” both Sasuke and Itachi reached the door.

Pain nodded “then I guess you don’t want to know who killed your mother and Obito” he smirked.

Both Uchiha men froze Itachi turned round “what do you know?”

Pain smiled “all I want is Naruto Uzimaki and then I’ll tell you”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

“You wanted to see me Itachi” Naruto said walking into Itachi’s open office and walked up to Itachi’s desk and sat down in the seat.

Sasuke stood a foot away from Itachi’s seat with a straight face “as you know we have gained new leads on Zetsu, the man who shot Obito”

Naruto nodded “and why have you told me” he blinked.

Itachi leaned forward and explained about Pain and his demands.

“I don’t even know the man why does he want me for?” Naruto said.

Sasuke crossed his arms “is that all you’re worried about Dobe”

Naruto looked at him “unless I get paid I don’t mind” he turned to Itachi “I do get paid don’t I”

Itachi shrugged “I don’t know”

Naruto shrugged and looked at Sasuke “does this mean you care” he said giving the stoic Uchiha a cheeky grin.

“As If Usurontonkachi” Naruto stuck his tongue out and then he looked back at Itachi “if this is the only option to find out what happened”

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke walked to the door “you’re making a stupid mistake Dobe” he said slamming the door.

Itachi watched the door slam and rubbed his chin “I have a plan Naruto”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Sasuke walked along the landing ‘stupid idiotic dobe doesn’t know what he is getting himself into’ he opened his bedroom door leaning against it once he shut it, taking out his phone Sasuke dialled a number putting it against his ear “it’s Uchiha” he answered.

“I need you to do me a favour” he said.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Naruto and Itachi walked along the same flight of stairs with Tayuya in front she stopped and knocked on the door again Pain’s voice came from the other end “Bring them in Tayuya” she opened the door moving to the side he let them in and closed the door behind him.

Pain sat in the exact place from the other day “Hello Uzimaki”

Naruto looked at him funny “hey aren’t you”

Pain smiled “Yahiko is my twin”

“My bad” Naruto smiled.

Pain leaned forward with his elbows on the table “has Itachi explained”

Naruto nodded and looked at Itachi “I have a confession to make Pain” he said “you asked me to bring Naruto as part of the deal however it’s not my fault if he is not interested”

Naruto shrugged “sorry Dude”

Pain leaned back “you Uchiha’s are all the same, crafty little buggers” Pain licked his bottom lip “I’ll arrange a meeting with Zetsu”

Itachi smirked “thank you Pain” Itachi said looking at Naruto “let’s go Naruto”

Naruto opened the door “oh and Pain” Itachi said with his back to him “if you ever need the Immortal pair they will be happy to help”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Sasuke looked up from his desk and folder that was in his hands “come in” the door opened Naruto walked in closing the door behind him and leaned against it “what do you want be” Sasuke said looking back down at the folder.

Naruto walked forward “I know you were jealous” he said leaning forward on the desk.

“Don’t know what you’re on about” he said closing the folder and stood up to walk over to the side table and turned over the glass and poured some Scotch.

Naruto turned round to lean on the desk and watch Sasuke drank out of the glass “please Sasuke” he said “just admit it” he said.

Sasuke put the glass down “leave” he said.

Naruto licked his lip “Fine” Naruto pushed himself off the desk and walked over to the door but two hand were either side of Naruto’s body Sasuke pressed himself forward, Naruto smiled and turned round in his arms.

Naruto looked from under his lashes.

Sasuke pursed his lips “Naruto” he purred leaning forward he placed his lips on Naruto’s and kissed him, Naruto closed his eyes as he pushed against Sasuke and kissed him back.

Sasuke pulled back Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and they kissed.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Musett Choisuel

Love of the Yakuza

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

Loy – Scene Change

Chapter Thirteen

“Deidara” Minato walked into the kitchen.

Deidara looked up from the clay he was moulding “yeah” he said.

“Have you seen Naruto?” Minato asked.

Deidara shook his head “Haven’t seen him since he went out with Itachi” Deidara finished what he was doing “all done, what do you think?” Deidara asked holding the model up.

Minato looked at it and raised an eyebrow “it’s very creative” he stated licking his lips “excuse me what is it?” he asked.

Deidara shrugged “I have no idea but as you said it’s creative”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Sasuke lay down on the bed with his dark jeans on side by side with Naruto that was fully dressed and laying on his stomach, Sasuke had his hand on his stomach, Naruto covering his face with his hands he laughed and looked at Sasuke who was staring at the ceiling “Sasuke do you think we could do that again”

Sasuke slid his hand that was on his stomach and moved it down Naruto’s back lifting his hand from Naruto’s bum and smacked it.

“Oww Sasuke” Naruto pouted and hit his stomach.

Sasuke smirked and turned to the side leaving his hand on Naruto’s backside and leaned over kissing his neck “I want to fuck you” Sasuke purred.

Naruto closed his eyes and moved to the side “I wouldn’t mind” Naruto said opening his eyes “but not yet” he said putting his hands on Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke looked at him “I thought this is what you wanted what we both wanted” Sasuke said.

“It is “Naruto put his head on Sasuke’s chest and moved closer to him “but with everything that is happening,” Naruto said “and I’m not ready for it”

Sasuke rubbed at his back “Naruto”

There was a knock on the door “Sasuke have you seen Naruto?” came Minato’s voice.

Naruto’s head shot up he shook his head “not seen him sorry” he answered, Minato walked away. Sasuke hugged Naruto to him and placed his chin on top of Naruto’s head.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

“Naru-chan” Karin walked towards him.

Naruto looked up “hey” Naruto smiled.

Karin sat down in the seat next to him “I see your bodyguards are a different”

Naruto glanced back nodding “oh yeah Suigetsu is the smaller one and Jugo is the other”

Karin leaned on her elbow that was leaning on the table “the white haired one is cute” she said watching Suigetsu “can you introduce me” she smiled.

Naruto sighed and stood from his seat “come on then” he said Karin stood and followed “hey” he said to the bodyguards “Suigetsu I want you to meet Karin” Naruto said “Karin this Suigetsu”

They both smiled “hi” he said.

Karin moved the chair and sat down “it’s nice to meet you”

Naruto grinned and shook his head “guys I’m going to class now so I’ll meet you outside after lunch” Naruto said putting his hand in his pockets and walked away.

Karin stood “hey wait Naruto” Karin called she ran after him she looked back at him “bye Suigetsu” she waved and exited the cafeteria.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

“Happy Birthday Naruto” Minato hugged him.

“Thanks” he said hugging him back.

“Present time” Lee said he held out a box towards Naruto.

Naruto stepped back and took it from him “thanks” he opened the top of the box, his eyes widened and he looked up at Lee “Lee”

Lee smiled “I know you’ve always wanted one” he said “it’s a boy”

Naruto gasped and looked down at the box reaching inside to lift a ginger kitten from the box “I don’t know what to call him” he said letting the cat lean against him.

“It’s up to you” Lee said.

Naruto stoked the kitten’s fur thinking it over for a second “Kurama it’s the male form of Kyuubi” he said Kurama mewled against him.

Deidara picked up his own present “here’s my one” he said handing it out to him.

Naruto took the envelope from Deidara he put Kurama down in his lap opening it he took out a voucher “thanks” he said placing it on the floor.

“What is it Naruto” Minato asked. 

Naruto looked up and grinned “a lifetime supply of Ramen” he said, Minato shook his head “so who’s next?” Naruto asked.

“Me” a stoic voice said.

Naruto looked up towards the door, he grinned “Gaara”

Gaara, Kunkuro and Temari walked into the room “Happy birthday Naruto” Temari smiled.

“Thanks Temari” Naruto said standing up to kiss her on the cheek.

“Happy B day dude” Kunkuro said punching him on the arms lightly.

Naruto rubbed his arm “thank Kunkuro” he raised his eyebrow “I think”

“Here Naruto” Minato said handing him a tiny box.

Naruto screwed his face up “what is it?” he asked.

“Well open it and you’ll find out” Minato explained.

Naruto shook the box and it rattled inside, opening the lid there was a key with a red key chain attached to it “what do I need a key for?” he said taking it out of the box once he saw the signage on the keys “you bought me an impala” he said.

Minato smiled “yeah you can see it later after the party” Minato said.

Naruto grinned and hugged Minato “I love you” he said tightening his hold.

Minato hugged him back “me too Naruto” he said.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Naruto put Kurama down on the middle of his bed “ok Kurama you have to stay here until the party is over” he said.

Kurama mewled

Naruto sighed “it’s only for a while promise”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Sasuke drunk from his glass the scotch burned down his throat “how is it going Sasuke?” Itachi asked he was sitting next to him with his own glass.

“Fine Nii-san” Sasuke replied he watched Naruto and Gaara from a distance as they were talking.

Itachi followed his line of vision “I see now I know why you have a face like a sour Lemon” Sasuke scowled at Itachi who was smiling at his brothers facial expression “Sasuke your 29 years old I’m sure you can get what you want”

“Hn” Sasuke said.

Itachi looked over in another direction “if you excuse I have hot blonde to see” he said standing up.

Deidara was talking to a young girl, Itachi’s arm came over his shoulder “would you excuse me a moment” Itachi said at the girl.

She smiled “Of Course” her and stood up and walked over to another person to talk to.

Itachi smirked down at Deidara “come with me for a minute Deidara” he said.

Deidara stood up as Itachi dragged him away from the room, Deidara smiled.

Sasuke watched Itachi pull Deidara out of the room. It’s not hard to figure out where they were going ‘I won’t let Itachi overshadow me’ he said standing up and drowned the rest of the glass.

Naruto bit his lip “you understand right Gaara”

Gaara nodded “yes”

“Thank you Gaara I know it’s sudden but I hope we can still be friends” Gaara gave a little nod, Naruto gave a little laugh he answered Gaara’s raised eyebrow “I forgot how little you talk” Naruto stopped laughing.

“I apologize” he said.

Sasuke walked straight up to Naruto and Gaara “I want a word” he asked.

Naruto looked up “yeah” he said he spoke to Gaara “excuse me Gaara” he stood up.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the room “let’s go find your car” Naruto grinned as they left.

They both walked into the huge garage there was a bout 5 to 8 cars “how will we know” Naruto asked looking round.

“Father said it was black with orange tints” Sasuke said.

Naruto eyes were bright “well Sasu-teme what are we waiting for” Naruto took a hold of Sasuke’s hand and pulled him

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

“Oh” Deidara moaned as Itachi pushed himself into him, Deidara put his hands in front, holding himself up as Itachi thrusted into him “Itachi” he moaned.

Itachi licked his lip “god your still tight” groaned Itachi placing his hand on either side of Deidara’s body.

Deidara thrusted back into Itachi, filling his body with Itachi’s cock.

Itachi pulled all the way out until the tip of his cock was still in Deidara’s entrance grabbing onto Deidara’s hip Itachi pushed back in hitting Deidara’s prostate straight on.

Deidara moved forward and caught himself before he fell into the matrass “oh” he moaned.

Itachi licked his lips.

Deidara clenched his eyes closed as Itachi came slumping forward Deidara breathing was faster than normal. Itachi pulled out and laid next to Deidara who was one his stomach moving his arm to rise above his head Itachi licked his lip.

The Phone Rang.

Deidara buried his face into the pillow “Itachi answer it” he mumbled.

Itachi sat up from beside him “hello Itachi speaking” he answered “that’s good, bye and thank you” he hung up he turned to Deidara’s sleeping form “I’ve gotta to go” he said kissing Deidara’s head and getting out of bed.

When he was dressed he watched Deidara sleeping, Itachi smiled.

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

Fugaku stood with Minato and a couple of people “I hope our business meeting went well” Fugaku stated. Itachi walked towards them and gave Fugaku a look “if you’ll excuse me” Fugaku met Itachi halfway.

“I just got the call”

Meanwhile

Sasuke had Naruto against Naruto’s front bumper, Sasuke was grinded against him tracing his hand up Naruto’s leg that was around his hip Naruto arched his back and threw his head back “Didn’t we” he moaned as Sasuke kissed his neck “didn’t we promise not to do this yet” Asked Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and let Naruto’s leg down “I know” he said pulling him close, Naruto sighed into his chest Sasuke’s mobile rang reaching into his back pocket he took the call and answered it “Hello. I will be there shortly” he hung up.

Naruto looked up from his chest “you need to go don’t you” he said.

Sasuke nodded stepping back, Naruto sat on the bumper “will you be okay?” he asked.

Naruto nodded “yeah go”

Sasuke kissed him pulling away after a few seconds “enjoy the rest of your birthday Baby” Sasuke whispered kissing Naruto’s ear.

Naruto’s eyes closed once Sasuke left.

Deidara walked into the room not five minutes later “Naruto” he called there was sniffling; Deidara walked in further and saw Naruto on the floor leaning against the car with his arms round his knees “Naru” Deidara said.

Naruto leaned his chin on his knee “I told Sasuke how I felt” he said giving a watery smile.

Deidara smiled “I’m happy for you bro” he said sitting next to him on the floor.

Naruto unwound his arms from his legs and laid them out “me to but I told him that we have to wait for all this stuff to blow over before getting in anything”

Deidara licked his bottom lip “Naruto I think you should just go for it” Naruto looked up at Deidara “What have you got to loose” he asked. Naruto shrugged “Sasuke is hot and anything could happen within that time so why wait” he said.

Naruto smiled “aren’t you supposed to be discouraging me he is 12 years older than me”

Deidara shook his head “it doesn’t matter about the age, it matters in what you want in your heart”

Naruto wiped his face “thanks Dei”

LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY-LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY- LOY

“Pain I haven’t got time to mess around with you” Fugaku stated.

Pain was leaning against the wall “fine I see all of the Uchiha’s are present” he said pushing away from the wall and looked over at Fugaku, Madara, Itachi and another stood behind. He addressed the other Uchiha.

The other Uchiha stepped from the shadows “Kagami” he introduced himself.

Pain nodded in recognition “Zetsu is in this room” he said Itachi stepped forward “wait” he warned “one more thing have fun” Pain stated opening the door. Pain stayed outside of the room.

Itachi shut the door behind him; Fugaku looked at Zetsu who was handcuffed to a chair “well I was wondering when I would finally meet the Uchiha’s” Zetsu smirked.

Itachi turned round and leaned against the door, Fugaku and Madara stood side by side as Kagami stood on the other side of the room “I would shake your hand” he pulled “but I’m a little tied up at the moment” Zetsu smirked “Pain was always a kinky son of a bitch” he said licking his lips.

Zetsu looked over at Itachi “you know my name what about yours. I know Itachi” Zetsu smirked “my boss gave me a nice shot of you” he explained looking around at Kagami “you don’t talk much do you”

Madara moved forward and leaned on the arms of the chair “do you know what is going to happen to you?” Madara asked.

Zetsu rolled his eyes “bit obvious dotcha think,” he said “torture me or kill me no actually you won’t because you need me to tell you who hired me”

Madara stepped back Fugaku crossed his arms.

Zetsu leaned back “but I don’t think I want to” he shrugged “my lips will stay shut”

Kagami sneered and kicked the chair and it fell back, Zetsu gasped from the impact taking something out of his pocket he leaned over “I’m not as easy going as my two brothers here” he said pressing the knife to Zetsu throat “get out” he said to the them

Itachi opened the door Fugaku and Madara followed.

Kagami moved to the door and shut the door, turning round “you’re going to pay for killing Maddie’s son”

Fugaku sighed leaning on the wall on the other side; Sasuke walked down the flight of stairs Itachi looked up “well” Sasuke asked there was a loud scream from the side of the door which answered his question.

About an hour later the door opened Kagami stood at the door “you can come in” he said moving to the side so that they could walk into the room.

Zetsu was slumped forward in the chair that was now on its four legs Kagami stood beside Zetsu grabbing at his green hair and pulling his head up “now be a good boy and repeat everything you told me” he said.

Zetsu had his hands tied in his lap there was a few fingers missing from each hand he looked up but his left eye was all bloody and it was tightly closed there was already a few red bruises forming already on his neck and face.

Zetsu coughed up blood and laughed at the same time, Kagami pressed the soaked knife to his throat again “I swore I wouldn’t reveal his name I’d rather die” he explained “I do not know his name or what he looks like just a voice” he coughed again.

Zetsu breathed out and spit out his blood “he wears all black and an orange Mask, he has a permanent limp however one things for certain he hates Uchiha’s”

There was a gun shot that went straight in Zetsu’s forehead he slumped forward; they all turned to the man in the doorway.

Kakashi had tear tracks down his face gun in hand.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Musett Choisuel

Love of the Yakuza

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

Loy – Scene Change

Chapter Fourteen

The door opened Sasuke walked through his bedroom door he began to undress but stopped at the bottom of the bed, Naruto slept on top of the duvet.

Sasuke licked his lip and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge near Naruto’s head “Naruto” he placed his hand on his shoulder “wake up Naruto” he said and shook him gently.

Naruto opened one eye “Sasuke” he sat up and rubbed at his face “I must have fallen asleep” he yawed.

Sasuke leaned forward and pecked him on the lips,

Naruto sighed against his lips and placed his forehead on Sasuke’s.

“Was the rest of your birthday okay?” he asked.

Naruto gave a blinding smile “yeah I take everything I said, I do like it here” he pulled away and looked at the different walls “I’m in your room”

Sasuke nodded “you feel free to stay here if you would like”

“Love too”

Sasuke slid his shirt over his head, Naruto watched Sasuke’s back muscles rippled when he flexed. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke’s chest, Sasuke held the back of Naruto’s head. Kissing down Sasuke’s chest and sucked around his nipple “Naruto didn’t” he said “you want to wait”

Naruto released him and kissed his chest again “I”

Sasuke moved his hand and rose his chin with his finger “as much as we both want this t happen if we rush things you’ll regret it” Sasuke kissed him on the lips “now let’s get to sleep”

Naruto nodded.

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto’s eyes opened stretching his arms above his head yawning wide Naruto sat up looking round the room “Sasuke” he called there was no answer he swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood stretching once more Naruto padded out of the room.

“it’s so quiet” Naruto said walking along the corridor and opened his own bedroom door Kurama leaned over the bed “hey Kurama I’m so sorry for leaving you all night” he picked up the kitten and nuzzled him.

“Let’s see if Lee bought some food along with you” he said walking back out of his rom and walked down the stairs.

Sasuke dried his hair and stepped out of the bathroom that was connected to his room he looked at the bed ‘must f gone to breakfast.

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto set Kurama down on the floor and stood up to open the cupboards “hmm tuna will have to do” he said taking the tin out he opened and prepared it on a small plate.

Kurama mewled from the floor 2okay hold your horses” he said bending down and placing the plate in front of him, Kurama ate eagerly Naruto sat down in the seat next to the kitten “life of a cat” he said.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen “this is where you have been Naruto”

Naruto turned from preparing his cereal and smiled “where is everybody?” he asked sitting in one of the chairs near to Sasuke.

Sasuke went over to the fridge and took a bottle of water from the door “didn’t Minato tell you, he and father have gone on a business trip” Sasuke said, Naruto shook his head. Sasuke opened the bottle and sipping it “all the staff has time off too” Sasuke explained “hey are you up to going out today?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “what like a date”

Sasuke stuttered “no. I never said that”

“You’re getting very defensive Teme” Naruto said eating a spoonful of bran flakes.

Sasuke tightened the lid on the bottle and placed it on the table “do you want to go out today or what?”

Naruto stood and picked his bowl up “let me get dressed and we’ll leave” Naruto said putting the bowl in the sink and left the kitchen.

Kurama had stopped eating and was staring at Sasuke “Meow” he yawned.

“Hn”

They were both dressed Naruto got in the car “so where we going?” Naruto asked securing the seatbelt on.

Sasuke placed his own on “it’s a surprise dobe” Sasuke stated.

Naruto pouted once they started to move in the limo they were using, Naruto looked out of the window “I think I have had my fair share of surprises this year” Naruto stated.

“Kakazu” Sasuke said leaning forward “can you drop us off at Ichiras”

“Yes Uchiha-san” Kakazu’s voice said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke “what’s that?” he asked.

“A pet shop”

Naruto walked up to the cage in the centre of the shop “cool guinea pigs” he said gravitating across the room.

“We’ve come to get the fur ball a collar not to buy other animals” Sasuke said.

“Yeah okay Teme, with his name engraved in it” Naruto suggested “how much do you think it would cost plus with a tracker” Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes “he doesn’t need one Dobe”

Naruto walked up to the selections of the collars in one of the aisle Naruto held up two “I like this black one also this white and red” Naruto hummed and picked them up.

Sasuke watched Naruto “it doesn’t matter what colour it is the cats not going to know the difference” Sasuke stated.

Naruto huffed “fine” he said picking the white and red one up “found the right one”

The Uchiha’s limo drove down the road.

Naruto looked out of the window with his arm leaning on the door, he sighed. Sasuke looked over at him “stop sighing so much Dobe it’s starting to get annoying”

“We’re nearly there Uchiha-san” Kakazu said noticing the stress levels in Sasuke’s voice once he spoke.

“Thank you Kakazu” Sasuke said.

Naruto noticed the unfamiliar road “where else are we going Teme?” Naruto asked.

“It’s a surprise”

Naruto pouted and continued to look out the window, Sasuke rubbed his temple ‘you better stop pouting Naruto or I won’t be accountable for my actions’

The car stopped a while later and the door opened Kakazu smiled Naruto stepped out of the car “why are we here?” Naruto asked.

“It’s a restaurant Dobe”

Naruto raised his eyebrows “I thought this wasn’t a date”

Sasuke didn’t bother to answer so he walked up to the restaurant “let’s go Dobe” Naruto caught up with him and they entered the restaurant.

“Mr Uchiha good evening” the waiter said “a table for two Sir” he asked, Sasuke nodded “right this way” he said they followed him to the table.

Naruto stopped as he noticed a familiar head of blonde hair “look there Teme its Deidara and Itachi” he walked over Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto grinned at the waiter “we’ll take this table”

Deidara looked up “oh hey Naruto, Sasuke” he smiled looking at both of them “you two on a date?”

“Well” Naruto began.

“It’s a date” Sasuke butted in.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “I thought you said this wasn’t a date” Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

A light blush appeared n Sasuke’s face and sat down

Itachi gave a smirk at Sasuke “don’t worry Ototou I’m on a date too” he said looking over at Deidara “Deidara dragged me here to”

Deidara frowned narrowing his eyes “I didn’t drag you anywhere” he said tearing into his chicken from his plate.

The Waiter came over to the two tables “may I take your order?” the waiter asked holding the pad of paper in one hand and the small pencil in the other.

Sasuke looked at the menu and ordered straight away whereas Naruto pondered the menu and ordered.

Naruto twirled the spaghetti round the fork and shoved it in his mouth and watched Sasuke eat his own meal ‘I can’t believe I’m here with Sasuke’ Naruto looked down at his plate.

Sasuke drunk some wine from his glass “Mr Uchiha there is a phone call for you” the waiter said Sasuke looked over at Naruto who had his head down “tell them I’m busy and I’ll call them at another time” he said. Naruto’s head shot up and smiled.

Sasuke gave a quirk of the lips.

Naruto place the collar round Kurama neck he mewled “dobe” Naruto looked up Sasuke was standing in the doorway with a black kimono. Naruto gulped “come with me” Sasuke said walking from the room.

“Okay Kurama” Naruto said turning round and sat with the cat on the bed “I think I’m going to get laid” he said licking his lips, Kurama mewled and looked up “yeah I know I never said I wanted it but when Sasuke looks like that I cave” he explained standing up and leaving the cat to clean himself.

The door opened.

Sasuke looked up from his book that was in his hands “why are you outside Naruto” Sasuke said closing his book and placing it on the bedside cabinet.

Naruto licked his lip and walked in the room.

Sasuke stood kissing his lips “I’ll be gentle” Sasuke said, Naruto nodded. Sasuke kissed him on the lips again placing his hands on top of Naruto’s at the bottom of his shirt and raised it above his head and dropping it to the floor.

Naruto licked his lips putting his arms round Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke licked his lips and leaned forward kissing him on the lips “relax Naruto” he said trailing his hands down his arms Sasuke licked his lips nudging Naruto with his nose to raise Naruto’s head kissing his chin.

Naruto titled his head as Sasuke trailed light feathery kisses down his neck, Sasuke trailed his fingers down Naruto’s arm and took his hand walking backwards as he hit the bottom of the bed with the back of his legs Sasuke sat down on the edge.

Naruto placed both knees beside Sasuke’s legs and hovered over his knees and held onto Sasuke’s shoulders.

Sasuke kissed Naruto’s neck kissing down to his shoulder he moved his arm and curled it round his body, licking his throat Sasuke sucked on Naruto’s skin.

Naruto moaned holding Sasuke’s head with his left Naruto threw his head back so Sasuke took the action to kiss his way down Naruto’s chest.

“Sasuke” he moaned sitting down on Sasuke’s thighs he kissed him tightening his arms round Sasuke kissing Naruto’s stomach he gripped onto Naruto’s hips and he laid him down on his back.

Naruto arched his back, Sasuke slid his hand round Naruto’s back kissing down his chest Sasuke bit down on Naruto’s skin, Naruto groaned and grabbed the back of Sasuke’s head gripping onto the strands he threaded his hands through and pushing his head towards his stomach as he licked down Naruto’s body but he stopped just as he reached the waistband of Naruto’s trousers.

Bringing his head back up Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto’s shoulder and turned his body round to make him lay on his stomach.

Naruto raised his arms above his head Sasuke pressed his body to him and whispered into his ear “Naruto” he purred “I’m going to teach you the art of rimming”

Naruto groaned into the pillow and moved his head to the side and hugging the pillow to his ear as Sasuke reached around to Naruto’s front and unzipped his trousers before pushing them down.

Sasuke threw Naruto’s trousers behind his shoulder and pulling his boxers past Naruto’s plump arse he kissed each cheek before tossing the boxers away with his trousers.

Naruto could feel Sasuke kissing in-between his shoulder blade and using his tongue down Naruto’s spine continuing past the arch in his back. Separating Naruto’s butt cheeks licking his entrance Naruto gasped above tightening his hold on the pillows he groaned clenching his eyes shut.

Licking his lips Sasuke put his hand on Naruto’s stomach and lifted his body kissing Naruto’s neck and pressing his body against his he sniffed Naruto’s hair holding himself up with his hand beside him trailing his nose down Naruto’s hair to the arch of his neck.

Licking his lips Naruto pushed back getting onto his knees.

Sasuke sniffed down Naruto’s neck, and shoulder “I’m going to prepare you the lube’s going to be cold but I want you to relax” Sasuke explained.

Naruto sighed “okay” he said looking a side wards, Sasuke stroked his face as they stared at each other; Sasuke kissed Naruto gently on the lips.

Naruto turned round on his back laying his head on the pillow, Sasuke stood from the bed slipping his pyjama trousers down and stepped out of the them and walked over to his Chester of draw opening the middle draw and took some lube leaving the draw open Sasuke took a deep breath and turned round.

Naruto bit his top lip as he took the sight of Sasuke’s naked body, trained for perfection his 6 pack rippled as he tensed upon moving towards the bed Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and stood on his knees in the middle of the bed, Sasuke did the same facing Naruto leaning over they kissed slipping his tongue into Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto attentively moved his tongue against Sasuke’s grabbing the back of Naruto’s head Sasuke overpower Naruto to kiss him harder titling his head so Sasuke could control the kiss.

They pulled back from the kiss with a string of salvia separating them Sasuke lingered to kiss Naruto’s jaw line opening the tube he coated his three fingers bringing his hand round Naruto’s entrance he pushed the first finger in.

Naruto took the long breath as the intrusion aggravated his back side.

Sasuke hugged Naruto to him whispering into his ear to breathe in and out once Naruto’s body relaxed Sasuke pushed another to join the index finger, Naruto gripped a hold Sasuke’s shoulder as he began to move both fingers.

Naruto felt the intrusion and his body began to push it away but Sasuke kissed his shoulder to try and distract him as he sped his fingers scissoring them in.

Sasuke slipped another finger pausing a second to pull them out and reapply some more lube placing the tube on the bed Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips as he inserted his fingers again stretching his fingers he scissor them just like before.

Sasuke laid Naruto down onto the pillow and hitched his leg to wrap round Sasuke’s hips bringing their erection together Naruto and Sasuke groaned. The humid in the room had increased and Naruto arched his back once Sasuke grinded his body against him groaning together.

Sasuke reached into the side table and opened the condom rolling it over him-self Naruto watched above bringing his hand down and coated Sasuke’s covered cock in lube Sasuke lifted Naruto’s leg over his shoulder he pressed Naruto against him

Naruto groaned “Sas” he breathed biting the inside of his cheek to transfer the pain that he was experiencing in his back side Sasuke pushed all the way in and paused once he was to the hilt, Naruto gripped tighter onto Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke licked his lip leaning forward so he slipped in deeper Naruto whined and his body tensed up.

Sasuke froze bringing both of his arms to lean on either side Naruto’s head to lean his head down and kissed him on the lips he moved up and continued to kiss Naruto “Naruto” Sasuke reassured the blonde “I know it hurts but you need to relax”

Naruto clenched his teeth “I can’t” he gritted closing his eyes Sasuke stroked Naruto’s face he stayed inside Naruto until his whole body moulded back into the matrass.

It must have been at least 5 to 10 minutes before Naruto’s body melted and Sasuke took it for him to pull out until the tip of his cock was still in Naruto’s entrance and pushed back in “ngh” Naruto groaned opening his eyes and stared straight into Sasuke’s eyes that were watching Naruto closely recording any discomfort.

Sasuke pulled back again and moved his hips and slammed into Naruto, gripping onto his thighs next to his head Sasuke hugged Naruto to his body bending his body in half that was wedged between Sasuke’s chest and sped his thrusts his whole body rolled against Naruto who raised his arms above his head and took a hold of the metal poles posing as the headboard.

Sasuke let go of Naruto’s left leg letting it drop down as he set a rhythm against Naruto angling his hips every few thrusts.

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke hit the right spot inside him.

Sasuke grunted moving his hand down to Naruto’s own erection standing proudly he stroked him up and down matching the thrusts Naruto was receiving with the other hand gripping onto Naruto’s wrist setting his thrusts longer to abuse Naruto’s prostate and they reached over their peak.

Naruto panted as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead Sasuke kissed him moving his head to the side Naruto came against his own chest and Sasuke’s stomach.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he thrusted a few more times and came just after.

They stilled against each other and Naruto’s leg fell from Sasuke’s shoulder.

Naruto panted licking his lip he released his hold on the headboard his whole body felt limp against Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke held himself up and stayed inside Naruto for another few seconds until Naruto’s body tensed again “again” he said leaning his head onto Naruto’s chest and his own erection became hard again as Naruto’s insides clamped down.

Naruto placed both hand onto Sasuke’s shoulder “sorry”

Sasuke shook his head and moved his forehead onto Naruto’s this time it was slower and longer thrusts ending the 2nd round as Naruto’s eyelids drooped.

Sasuke pulled out of him hovered over Naruto’s body and rolled off the condom and tying the end he threw it into the waste bin moving to the side of Naruto’s sleeping body his chest rising and falling Sasuke trailed a finger down Naruto’s face as he slept watching his facial expressions.

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto opened his eyes blinking away from the glare of the sun before opening the can of cat food, he hummed “here you go Kurama” he placed the bowl on the floor.

Standing up he turned “Ramen time” Naruto said opening the cupboard a pair of arms slid round his waist “hey”

Sasuke kissed Naruto’s exposed neck “morning dobe” he purred.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke’s lips “hi Sasuke”.

Sasuke breathed out moving his hand to untie Naruto’s robe “I want you all over again Naruto” he purred.

“Sasuke” Naruto gave a moaned.

Sasuke pressed into Naruto’s back he reached into his back pocket and had a condom in between his digits ripping it open with his teeth he rolled the condom on and kissed Naruto’s neck Naruto sighed as Sasuke pushed up against Naruto’s entrance “I’m still sore” he said.

Sasuke licked the back of his neck and pushed down the dressing gown off one side of his shoulder and pecked kisses across his shoulder and pressed his erection into his backside “okay maybe good for one more” Naruto caved.

Sasuke smirked “I want you to bend over the counter” he demanded.

Naruto did as he was told placing his elbows on the surface Sasuke wasted no time in pulling down his trousers and reached inside Naruto’s dressing gown pocket and coated his fingers in lube as Naruto was still hurting from their first time and the time after that so he coated more than usual stripping Naruto from the dressing gown and quickly prepared him and pushed inside Naruto’s entrance.

Sasuke grunted and pulled all the way in and slammed back right onto Naruto’s prostate gripping the surface he slammed into Naruto’s body and stroked Naruto at the same time speeding his thrusts up so that Sasuke was only grinding against Naruto’s insides pulling himself out so that the tip remained in his entrance Sasuke slammed into him harder.

Naruto panted straight away as Sasuke relentlessly abused his body, Naruto gripped a hold of Sasuke’s hair and grinding back into Sasuke giving and taking.

“Oh” Naruto gasped clenching his eyes he came pulling his body back so he wouldn’t get any cum on any of the cupboards.

Sasuke stilled inside Naruto and came after.

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

The Limo pulled up to the curb.

The driver opened the door, Fugaku got out of the other side “I am so glad we decided to cut our business trip short” Minato said getting out of the limo.

Fugaku walked to the other side and they walked t wards the house “your right that was a god idea”

Minato opened the front door and they both walked in “so we’ll have to get the staff back in” he said walking into the kitchen.

Naruto sat at the breakfast table with Sasuke in the seat next to him “oh hi Dad” Naruto grinned eating his cereal.

Minato walked over to the fridge “Naruto why are you not at school?” he asked.

“Um inset day”

Minato raised an eyebrow “what on a Wednesday” he said Naruto nodded his head and Minato looked over at Sasuke.

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Sasuke sat in his office as he leaned forward over a folder there was a knock on the door “come in” the door opened and women stepped in.

“Mr Uchiha there is a man outside claiming he has Information about the man in the orange mask”

Sasuke looked up “Send in him”

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

“Iruka-sensei” Naruto called waving his hand above his head.

Iruka looked up “hey Naruto”

Naruto stood in front of his desk “why do I have to be partnered with that guy” he pointed a brown haired guy.

“There is no one else” Iruka said

The brown haired guy sneered “you’re such a loser”

Naruto glared at him “you’re the loser Sora”

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Sasuke walked up to the open door, Itachi looked up from his papers “Nice to see you Ototou” Itachi said.

Sasuke crossed his arms “I just had a guy in my office and he’s not usual client” Sasuke explained “this man said he had information about the man in the orange mask”

Itachi leaned forward “what happened?” Itachi asked.

Sasuke shifted to his left leg “his exact words were this man calls himself the swirl and let’s say the guy explained that his boss shoots himself”

Itachi licked his lip “are you okay?”

“I’m fine”

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Naruto grumbled as he walked into the house “Hey Naruto” Deidara smiled.

Naruto pulled his bag off his shoulder “hey Deidara”

“Everything alright Naru” Deidara asked.

Naruto sighed and leaned back onto the wall “I got paired with this guy Sora and I can’t stand him”

Deidara nodded and smiled. “Nan and Granddad are here”

Naruto grinned “really why didn’t you tell me sooner that Pervy-sage and Baa-chan is here”

“Hey Pervy-Sage” Naruto called.

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat next to each other on the couch “how many times have I got to tell you not to call me that” Jiraiya said, Naruto sighed sitting down.

Tsunade stood from the sofa and reached over to hug Naruto to her ample chest “I can’t breathe Baa-chan” Naruto gasped.

She pulled away don’t call me Baa-chan” she hit Naruto round the head”

“Ouch” Naruto said cradling his head.

Deidara sat on the arm of the chair where Naruto sat “um I have something to tell you” Deidara said.

“What is it Deidara” Minato asked.

Deidara licked his lips “Itachi has asked me to move in with him” he grinned “and i said yes”.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Musett Choisuel

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Fifteen

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

Loy – Scene Change

“Really” Naruto asked.

Deidara nodded his head “what do you think?” Deidara asked.

Naruto gave a one armed shrug “if it’s what you want”

Deidara smiled and hugged Naruto “thanks”

"i don’t agree with it” Minato said, Deidara stared up at him Minato had his arms crossed.

“Minato what” Tsunade started.

Minato uncrossed his arms “Can you be certain that he can protect you”

Deidara frowned “it’s Itachi how you can say that?” Deidara asked.

Minato stepped forward “I can easily say it Deidara he couldn’t protect himself what makes you think he’ll protect you” Minato explained.

Deidara stood from the seat and clenched his fists “what makes you think you can protect me?” the room was silent “I am moving in with Itachi and there is nothing you can do about it Uncle Minato I am old enough to make my own decisions” Deidara huffed he turned to Naruto “see you later” Deidara turned and left.

Naruto looked at Minato “dad” he said.

Minato put one of his hands up “I don’t want to talk about it anymore Naruto” he said leaving as well.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Deidara cried into his hands grabbing a tissue from the toilet roll he wiped his tears away “Deidara” Kisame said.

Deidara looked up at the door “Kisame can you take me home” he sniffled.

Kisame nodded “of Course Deidara” he said moving out the door and Deidara stood from the toilet seat and they left.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Itachi looked up from his paper as Kisame opened the door “what can I do for you?” he asked.

“Deidara has told Minato”

Itachi placed the papers on the desk “is Deidara here?” Itachi asked.

“He’s waiting outside”

“Send him in” Itachi said Kisame left to tell Deidara.

Deidara walked in tears strolled down his face he sniffed Itachi frowned as Deidara was bloodshot preferably from crying “Come here” Deidara walked round the desk as Itachi pushed his chair out, Deidara straddled him.

Itachi kissed him and Deidara buried his face into Itachi’s shoulder as he continued to sob placing his hand onto Deidara’s spine “stop crying your give yourself hiccups” Itachi said Deidara sniffed as he stopped crying “tell me what happened”

Deidara gave a sigh “I told him how you asked me to move in with you and I told him I said yes and then Uncle Minato said you couldn’t protect yourself what makes you think you could protect me”

Itachi kissed the side of his neck “don’t listen I will protect you before thinking about myself”

Deidara pulled back from his shoulder and kissed Itachi on the lips “I want you” he murmured against his lips once he pulled away.

Itachi licked his lip “you can have any part of me” he said leaning down and kissing Deidara on the lips.

Deidara lifted his shirt over his head and threw it behind him and stood from his lap reaching down he unzipped Itachi’s trousers and reached inside he had no boxers on so Deidara had clear view of his intended target he pulled Itachi’s trousers down and he slipped out of his.

Itachi placed his hands on Deidara’s hips to finger his boxers pulling Deidara down for a kiss he reached in his drawer and pulled the condom out of box he had stashed away ripping the condom with his teeth he rolled down his own exposed cock and lubed his fingers.

Deidara stepped back smiling as he pulled his boxers down at a slow pace once he kicked them Deidara stood naked as he kneeled either side of Itachi’s legs.

Itachi kissed Deidara bringing his hand to the back of his head and gripping a hold of his hair, Itachi prepared his entrance.

Deidara moaned as Itachi stretched him and gently pressed down onto his prostate curling his fingers Deidara groaned.

Kissing Itachi he had enough confidence to initiate his tongue inside Itachi’s mouth and directing his prepared entrance down onto Itachi’s cock who groaned as Deidara’s insides clenched around him “Deidara”

Deidara smiled licking his lip “you like it when I clench” he growled into his ear as he kissed him behind his ear placing his hands on Itachi’s shoulder he raised himself over his cock and sunk back down.

Itachi groaned ‘I have no

Idea where this confidence has come from Deidara but I’m not complaining’ he gripped tighter to the back of his head as Deidara rode him using his legs to raise himself over and over again.

Deidara used Itachi’s shoulders for leverage as his rhythm slowed down and Itachi’s thrusts turned erratic as they were nearing their orgasm.

Itachi stroked Deidara’s hard cock as Deidara threw his head back and bit into his bottom lip “yes” he screamed Itachi angled his hips upwards and hit Deidara’s prostate “god right there” he gripped onto Itachi’s shoulders.

Itachi smirked and he sped his thrusts up and his hand as Deidara slowed Itachi stood from the chair and lifted Deidara onto the desk messing up the papers lying there and slammed into him. Deidara tightened his hold onto his shoulder as Itachi moved his hands to hold onto the desk and slammed into Deidara “you love it Deidara” he said huskily.

Deidara cried out “yes” he said wrapping his arms round his shoulders he breathed out as a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

Itachi angled his hips and slammed into his prostate he grunted as pushed Deidara against him and trapped his cock between their bodies drawing the thrusts out he sped up.

Deidara moaned and screamed Itachi’s name when he came, but Itachi continued his thrusts he stilled and moaned as Deidara was rolled into another orgasm taking him higher Itachi kissed him with tongue and slid his tongue down Deidara’s sweaty neck.

Deidara splattered come onto his and Itachi’s stomach and he clenched round Itachi’s cock and they both came together.

Deidara collapsed against the warm body “that’s nice Un” Deidara smiled against his chest.

“Let’s get you to bed” Itachi kissed Deidara shoulder gently.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Minato steeled his fingers he sat at the Fugaku’s desk the door opened and Fugaku walked in “Minato” Minato looked up “I have a meeting today at last minute so I won’t be back until tonight” Fugaku said.

Minato leaned over the desk and kissed Fugaku’s lips “okay” he said, Fugaku left. Minato’s head went back to lean on the back of the chair.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Sasuke uncovered him and Naruto as he slept, Sasuke swung his legs over the side and stood from the bed looking back at the bed he covered Naruto back up as he moved to sleep on his stomach, Sasuke leaned down and picked some discarded shorts and top and left the room.

Walking the along the landing he came to a stop as he heard a little noise in the room he turned the doorknob “what are you doing here so late?” Sasuke said to the man behind him.

Kakashi leaned on the doorway “Sasuke” he said.

Sasuke licked his lip and opened the door “Kakashi everyone’s has been able to find you” he said as they both walked into the room Sasuke left the door open “well not since the incident with Zetsu”

Kakashi walked over to the window “an incident is that what they are calling it” he said leaning on the window sill.

“Kakashi” Sasuke started.

Kakashi sighed “I have only come to see how everybody is. I’ve done it now so I’ll be leaving” he said with a sigh.

“Can’t you at least let Minato know you have been here” Sasuke said moving over to his bed and sitting on the edge.

Kakashi shook his head “I don’t think so” Kakashi said.

“Now you’re just acting like a child” came Minato’s voice.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi turned to look over to the door “Kakashi I know what happened to Obito” he said Minato walked in “you can’t keep saying it was your fault he told you to stay in the car and that’s what you did, the person to blame is the guy that did it so stop blaming yourself” Minato explained.

Kakashi looked down “Minato-sensei”

“Now start to act your age and lets work together to get this bastard” he stated.

Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Naruto slurped some Ramen, Deidara gave a long sigh Naruto looked over at Deidara “I’m sorry Dei none of us expected dad to say something like that” Naruto said, Deidara ate a tiny fishcake with his chopsticks “I thought you didn’t like fishcakes” Naruto asked.

Deidara sighed and ate another “Itachi got me into them” he replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “mm I wonder how that happened” he said slurping some more Ramen.

Deidara gulped his food down “not like that you have such a dirty mind Naru-Chan” Deidara stated.

Naruto grinned wide “hey can’t help it” he said finishing the noodles and pushing the bowl away “so what else is on our agenda today?” he asked.

“What a movie” Deidara asked.

“What is there to watch?” he asked reaching over and wiping his mouth with a napkin, Deidara gave a shrug “what a lot of help you are Deidara” reaching over and grabbed a newspaper “what about the new Spider-man or” he looked again “Batman” Naruto told him.

Deidara shrugged again “it’s not like we haven’t got a shortage of money” he said.

Naruto nodded “let’s go then” they both stood and paid the man.

Kisame coughed Naruto and Deidara looked over at him “what’s wrong with you” Deidara said.

Kisame shifted to his other leg “you’re not really going to see both movies are you?”

Deidara nodded “why?”

Kisame licked his lips “because I’ve already seen them both” Kisame said.

“When did you get the chance to watch them” Naruto asked.

“Same here” Izumo stated Kotetsu nodded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “when the hell. Did you see it together?” Naruto asked.

Both of the men’s face went a complete red.

Naruto grinned as they blushed “bring a book”

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Fugaku took his tie off as he walked into the room, Minato was on the bed leaning back on the headboard he had pyjama bottoms on and a book in one hand “what did the doctor say?” he asked taking his reading glasses off.

Fugaku licked his lips “I’m perfectly ready to fuck your brains out” he stated.

Minato groaned.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

The maid walked along the landing with the hoover behind her.

“Oh god that’s it Hallelujah” a voice screamed from Fugaku’s and Minato’s room.

The maid was a bit startled dropping the hoover and walked back down the landing away from the shouts and curses echoing down the top of the stairs.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

The Door opened “Kakashi your back” Iruka said from the desk that was scattered full of school papers, getting up from the chair.

Kakashi smiled but it quite reaches his eyes “yeah”

Iruka walked round the desk “I’ve been so worried I didn’t know what to do no phone call or nothing” he said standing in front of Kakashi.

“Shh” Kakashi placed his thumb over Iruka’s lips leaning down to kiss him.

“Hm” Iruka moaned placing his arms round his shoulders, they pulled back from the kiss “Kakashi” Iruka placed his hand on Kakashi’s jaw line.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka’s lips “it just you and Yamato and I’m going to do everything in my power to protect you”

Iruka looked up in his eyes “Kakashi”

“Shh” Kakashi whispered leaning down and kissing him on the lips releasing Iruka’s hair from the high ponytail and it set round his face it wasn’t too long just long enough for Kakashi to intertwine his fingers into his hair sliding his tongue to massage against his partners own “mm” Kakashi used his other hand to push Iruka against him.

Iruka groaned as he crashed to Kakashi’s body opening his mouth for Kakashi to massage his tongue and set his own to try and dominate him but once Kakashi grinded his body up against him Iruka lost focus and Kakashi kissed him passionately.

Iruka gasped as Kakashi kissed down his neck gently lifting his head with Kakashi’s nose Iruka threw his head back as Kakashi paid close attention to his collar bone sucking, he pulled away momentarily to pull Iruka’s shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor and continued to kiss down his bare chest.

They both groaned as Kakashi used Iruka’s arse to push him up against his body and to get Iruka to wrap his legs round his waist, Kakashi kissed Iruka walking towards the bed.

Once Kakashi reached the bed he set Iruka down on the edge of the bed and he holds onto his thighs as he leans down to kiss him tilting his head to deepen the kiss Iruka pulled himself back slowly into the middle of the bed as he was still kissing Kakashi who had enough room for him to unzip his trousers.

Iruka manoeuvred himself to stand on his knees so that he could pull Kakashi’s trousers along with him, pulling away from the kiss Iruka held onto Kakashi’s shirt collar and pulled him down to lay on top of him “Iruka we can’t” Iruka stopped his talking by kissing him.

Iruka pulled away from the kiss “please” he pleaded.

Putting his body to align against Iruka, he thrusted against him as he kissed down his neck and held his body to hover over his by placing his arm either side of Iruka’s head. And thrusted up and they groaned as they sped their thrusts against each other.

Creating more friction Iruka lifted his body to pull down his trousers past his arse, Kakashi brought his hand helped him to pull them down his thighs. Licking his lips Iruka arched his back and grabbed a hold of Kakashi’s back and gyrating his hips as they grinded against each other “Kashi faster” Iruka moaned.

Speeding his hips faster Kakashi pecked kisses down to his Adams apple and nipped against his skin soothing it down by licking it. Iruka shook his head as Kakashi assaulted his neck and Rubbing their clothed erections they both groaned letting their orgasm take over “oh shit” Kakashi cursed.

“Yes” Iruka groaned louder.

They stilled against each other after a few minutes Kakashi removed his sticky body away from Iruka as he had his eyes closed they removed their boxers.

Iruka bent his leg to place his foot flat onto the mattress raising his arms above his head and gripped onto the pillow Kakashi reached over and placed his hand on top of Iruka’s and reached into the bed side table grabbing a condom and rolling it on himself. The tube of lube was empty so Kakashi improvised and spit onto his hand and stroked himself.

Iruka opened his eyes as Kakashi aligned his cock against his entrance “Ruka I want to fuck you” he groaned.

Iruka moved one of his hands to place on the arch of Kakashi’s spine and pushed him inside him “what are you waiting for?”

Kakashi gasped and pushed himself into Iruka’s entrance leaving a second to stay inside him Kakashi pulled back out until he was half in and slammed into him “no idea” he grunted as he angled his hips.

Iruka gasped “harder” he demanded arching his back for Kakashi to slip inside him more “faster”

Kakashi tightened his hold on Iruka’s wrist and to slide his hand behind Iruka’s back for him to push Iruka against him, he moved faster against him and deepened the thrusts slamming hard into him Iruka pushed against the duvet and groaned at the friction “yes” he screamed as Kakashi hit his prostate.

“That’s it faster”

“You like that Iruka don’t you”

The door to the bedroom opened and Yamato walked in, Kakashi was spooning Iruka from behind as they laid naked with the sheet over their hips “what the hell is going on in here” he said walking more into the rom.

Kakashi opened his eyes groggily moving his arms from under Iruka who didn’t stir and sat up and hushed Yamato to be quiet.

Yamato crossed his arms “where the hell have you been” he scolded.

Kakashi leaned back against the headboard “around”

“Is that all you can say around” Yamato said “do you know how worried I’ve, he’s been”

Kakashi glanced at the sleeping figure in the bed.

Yamato sighed “we were all upset Kakashi but the way you left wasn’t the best idea”

“I know and I’ve been blaming myself ever since” Kakashi said looking down at his hands.

Yamato glanced over at the bed “Iruka is in love with you but I guess you’ve always known when other people were around” Yamato stated “you better treat him right Sempai and protect him”

Kakashi nodded “I’ll protect him with my life” Kakashi stated stroking Iruka’s hair and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead as he moved onto his back.

Yamato turned and left.

Kakashi lay back down leaning on his elbow he watched Iruka sleep and moved the hair that was covering his face.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Shisui opened the car door somebody called his name he turned “Yamato” he said.

Yamato stopped walking “does your job offer still stand?”

Shisui nodded “yeah it does” he stated “meet me at my office on Tuesday at 13 hundred hours”

Yamato nodded.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

“Tobi’s a god boy” Tobi stated.

“yes you are Tobi” a voice said, a man stepped out of the shadows he wore all black clothes his black spikey hair had flecks of grey and he wore an orange mask covering his face “Now listen to me Tobi” the voice said “I need you to tell me when your father has his next meeting”

“Okay Tobi is a god boy”

The masked man placed his hand n Tobi’s head “yes you are Tobi, you’re a very good boy”

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Deidara ate some popcorn “sweet and salt” Naruto had two lots of popcorn “why are you eating so much?”

Naruto stuffed some popcorn in his mouth “I like both of them” he said pondering for a second “I wish they had a ramen flavour that would be wicked” he said Deidara looked over at Naruto and raised his eyebrow, Naruto continued eating.

“Hey Naruto is that you?”

Naruto looked up from his eating, Karin stood at the end of the aisle “Karin and Suigetsu you on a date?” he asked.

Karin nodded her head “yeah” she said gripping a hold of Suigetsu’s arm.

Naruto smiled “really”

Kisame turned to look from his seat next to Naruto and Deidara, Kisame snorted, Suigetsu ignored him “have fun”

“Bye” Karin and Suigetsu walked to the front.

Naruto ate some of his popcorn “the movie’s starting” Naruto said as the lights went down.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-L OY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-

Minato put the phone down there was a knock on the door; Minato looked up “come in” the door opened and Kakashi stepped in “ah Kakashi” Minato gave his a sunshine smile “what can I do for you Kakashi?”

“Regarding the body guarding assignment” he stated.

“Ah you’re accepting my offer then?” Minato asked Kakashi nodded “excellent” he smiled.

Kakashi stood with arms to his sides “can I ask why?” Kakashi asked.

Minato leaned forward and leaned on his elbow clasping his hands together under his chin “well Raidou and Genma are settling down to have a family and Raidou feels he is getting on” he explained.

Kakashi nodded “when would you like me to start?”

“Now would be good”

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Kakashi opened the door and Minato got out they walked to the house and Minato rung the bell. After a while the door opened “Mr Uchiha” he greeted “Master Namikaze has been waiting for you” they both walked in once the butler moved to the side.

“He is in his office Mr Uchiha”

Minato looked back “thank you Kakashi I would like you to stay here I won’t be long”

Kakashi nodded “okay”

Minato left the foyer.

-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

The Door opened Minato walked into the office “been expecting you little brother” a blonde similar to Minato’s appearance and build sat at the desk he had a pair of glasses on.

“Hello Kyoya how is the business going?” Minato asked.

“As well as can be expected what about yours?” Kyoya asked.

Minato smiled “as well as can be expected” he stated.

“Take a seat Minato” he said leaning back into his chair.

“Kushina has arrived on the scene again” Minato said sitting down in the chair and crossed his legs.

“I’m aware she has paid me a visit”

“I assumed she would, Money I suppose?”

“Bingo” Kyoya said “don’t worry I haven’t given in to her whims” Kyoya sighed “so how is my nephews?”

“Their fine” Minato replied “Naruto says thanks for the money”

“That’s fine he’s yours after all always polite” Kyoya smiled “so how is Fugaku?”

Minato shrugged “the same still but I love him even more even if he is slightly pig headed” he laughed “but Kyoya this isn’t what I came here for you know that”

Kyoya nodded “I can do it” he said out of nowhere reaching down and opening the draw in his desk and picked a folder placing it onto the desk and slid it across over to Minato.

“Thank you Kyoya”

Kyoya shook his head “anything for my little brother” he gave a small smile Minato picked the folder up “it’s done Minato the hit is already on Kushina Uchiha”

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

Dreams

Loy – Scene Change

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Sixteen

Sasuke trailed his finger down the middle of Naruto’s chest “stop teasing me teme” Naruto whined as he exhaled.

“Hn” Sasuke leaned down and sucked his nipple.

Naruto gave another moan and threading his fingers through Sasuke silky hair “would you get on with it, I have to go to school” Naruto arched his back pressing his chest against Sasuke’s mouth.

Sasuke lifted himself from the bed and hovered over Naruto’s body “you don’t need to go to school” he said paying attention to Naruto’s other nipple.

“Tell my father that” he told him.

Sasuke lifted his head up “please don’t talk about your dad as I’m about to fuck your brains out” he said throwing the sheet over his head.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke licked the underside of Naruto’s cock and swallowed him whole Naruto gasped. “Sasuke” he groaned as Sasuke bobbed his head up and down Naruto lifted his bottom half. Sasuke held onto his hips to keep him steady.

Sasuke pulled away as Naruto groaned as he didn’t get to release, Sasuke kissed all the way up his chest dipping his tongue into Naruto’s bellybutton and licked past his stomach and kissed all the way back up to Naruto’s jawline “Turn over” he said.

Naruto groaned as he shoved the sheet off their bodies and turned over so that he could bury his head into the pillow, Sasuke kissed up the arch of his back licking between his shoulder blades before reaching under the bed and picked the lube that rolled over from last night.

Sasuke coated his fingers and stretched Naruto as he was still tight and coated his cock but Naruto had other ideas as he put one arm round Sasuke’s neck and turned his body on his side and leaned up and kissed him on the lips and moved his body on his back so that Sasuke took him face to face.

Sasuke kissed Naruto sending shivers down his spin as Naruto tightened his hold on his neck and the other hand to pushed Sasuke inside of him once Sasuke was fully sheathed inside of him he pulled out slightly and slammed up not Naruto’s body “oh” he groaned.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke’s bum and pushed him up against him with his thigh tightening round his waist Naruto pushed himself up sending Sasuke to the hilt “harder, Faster Sasuke what’s taking so long?” he grasped Sasuke harder.

Sasuke licked his teeth and kissed Naruto’s throat as he gripped a hold of Naruto’s thigh and slammed into him hitting his prostate straight away he angled his hips and continued to slam against it hugging Naruto’s body to him Sasuke slowed his thrusts down as Naruto withered against the mattress “god” he moaned.

“you don’t” thrust “have to call me” Sasuke grunted “God Naruto” Sasuke said Naruto groaned at the comment whining digging his nails into Sasuke Naruto moaned very loudly as it echoed. Sasuke smirked and fastened his speed as his thrusts became more erratic he barely pulled out of Naruto but he kept hitting the younger man’s prostate, Naruto circled his hips to make Sasuke come faster but Sasuke teased Naruto by pulling out of his entrance.

Naruto whimpered from the contact Sasuke bit Naruto’s bottom lip and slammed back into him, he cried as Sasuke sped back his thrusts “Sasuke” he groaned. Sasuke smirked putting his arms on either side of Naruto’s head and licked his lips from where he bit him kissing open mouthed kissed along his jaw line Naruto opened his legs curling his legs round his waist “I’m”

Sasuke slammed forward and Naruto shuffled back a bit form the force and kissed Sasuke on the corner of his mouth Sasuke grunted pausing as he slammed forward, Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s bum with his fingers digging his nails into his flesh “Sasuke please”

Sasuke reached down and stroked Naruto’s hardened cock while thrusting against his prostate.

Naruto clenched his eyes closed as he came holding Sasuke’s cock still as his body clenched.

Sasuke groaned and placed his head on Naruto’s chest and continued to ride his orgasm.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke’s neck “I really should get going” he said.

“Not really” Sasuke stated.

“I need to get to school and you kind of need to pull out”

“Not really” Sasuke said.

Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders “Sasuke get off. I have to go” he gently pushed his chest but Sasuke slumped down “Sasuke” Naruto slapped Sasuke’s back side.

“Hn”

Naruto tried to push him off but Sasuke was heavy “fine” he said giving up and laying his arms and leg flat on the bed “I’ll miss first lesson”

Sasuke smirked.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku shut the door Minato stood up “where have you been?” Minato asked.

“Business” came his reply.

Minato looked at his watch “this early in the morning” Minato folded his arms.

“A different type of business Minato” Fugaku told him.

“I know when you’re lying to me Fugaku Uchiha” he said sternly “and you’re lying to me now” Minato poked his chest.

“This I can’t tell you this time” Fugaku said holding onto Minato’s arms by his side.

Minato narrowed his eyes snatching his arms from his grip “fine don’t tell me then” he said turning round and leaving the room.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Deidara looked out of the limo window he looked at the house that the limo stationed outside the limo door opened and Itachi got in “how’d it go?” Deidara asked. Itachi then looked at him giving a small nod and Deidara beamed “god I love you” he said kissing Itachi.

Itachi kissed his jaw and murmured “love you to” they both looked at each other and kissed again.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Naruto-kun” Lee walked over towards Naruto who looked up from his school work and smiled in greeting “how were your school holidays?” he asked.

“Pretty cool what with my family anyway what about you?” Naruto grinned.

Lee smiled “it was a very youthful week” Lee explained “did you hear we’ve got a new exchange student”

Naruto blinked “I had no idea”

Lee sat down at his desk “we’re find out later then won’t we” he smiled.

Naruto went back to his work a while later the door opened Naruto still had his eyes on his paper “Class we have a new student that will be joining us shortly” Iruka said.

“Who is it Iruka-sensei?” a kid asked a few desks in front of Lee.

Iruka sat at his desk “you’ll find out when he gets here” he answered “now get back to work”

Naruto looked up at the clock ‘only 10.45 it’s going so slow’ Naruto looked back down.

There was a knock on the door, Iruka stood up and walked to the doorway “welcome please come in” Iruka moved to the side for the student to walk in Iruka stood next to him. Naruto looked up and rubbed at his face as Iruka introduced the new student “everybody please welcome Gaara”

Naruto grinned as he took in Gaara who had his hands in his uniform trouser pocket. Naruto grinned as Iruka guided Gaara to his own seat at the back of the class “this is your assigned seat for Now”

Naruto stood and hugged Gaara once everybody went back to their work “when did you move?” he asked.

Gaara’s mouth lifted into a smile that looked like it was hardly made “Uzimaki” he said.

Naruto hit Gaara’s chest “I’m sure you can call me Naruto we did date after all” he said.

Gaara shrugged “if that’s what you want”

“Naruto-kun” they looked over at Lee “you ready to go”

Naruto grinned “Lee this is Gaara my good friend”

“Nice to meet you” Lee smiled and turned to Naruto “come on Naruto it’s favourite time of the day?” he coughed.

Gaara frowned “what’s that?”

Naruto grinned and gathered his books “Lunch”

They sat in the cafeteria Naruto ate some Ramen with his chopsticks “how did you get Ramen Naruto-kun” Lee asked.

Naruto slurped “hm undo lom my” Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, Naruto gulped his food “I have my ways” he gave a foxy grin.

Lee sweat dropped.

“Naruto hey” Ino waved as she was walking towards them with Shikamaru and Choji on her tail.

Naruto looked up and waved as he had a noodle hanging from his mouth licking his lips “oh hey Ino”

“You’re the new guy aren’t you” stated Shikamaru shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yes”

“Troublesome” Shikamaru huffed.

“Don’t listen to Shika here my name is Ino Yamanaka that grumpy guts is Shikamaru and Choji is the one stuffing his face”

“How are you doing?” Choji said sticking his hand in his bag of chips.

Gaara didn’t say anything he just stared up at the new people he was meeting “Gaara doesn’t talk much” Naruto announced.

“Ah another one of those” Ino smiled “ok well we have to line up for food we’ll catch you later” they left.

Lee watched him and went to get his drink but he wasn’t watching where he was going so he spilt it over his leg “Crap” he cursed standing “Excuse me” he left in a scurry.

“Where did Lee go?” Naruto said.

Gaara shrugged.

Lee stopped round the corner from the cafeteria and leant on the wall ‘what is wrong with me?’

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Sasuke” Naruto moaned as Sasuke nipped at his neck and sitting on Sasuke’s lap his shirt half open as Sasuke trailed his kisses down his chest.

“Naruto” Sasuke tweaked one of his nipples.

Naruto threw his head back “I only came here to get a lift home” he said.

“You’re getting a lift right onto my cock” Sasuke growled at him Naruto cried out.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Minato walked and sat down onto their bed as Fugaku was sitting back against the headboard he looked up and over his glasses that sat on his nose. Minato took his suit jacket and threw it onto the back of the chair undoing his shirt with his back to Fugaku.

Fugaku tutted “when are you going to stop this pettiness” he asked.

Minato didn’t answer he stood and slipped down his trousers “I will when you stop lying to me” he said entering the bathroom and shutting the door with his foot and it slammed shut loudly.

Fugaku flinched.

Minato stood under the shower spray rubbing his face he slicked his hair back ‘how did things get so fucked up’ he sighed ‘my son is dating my step son and my nephew is moving out to be with the other one’ tears slid down his face leaning his head onto the shower wall ‘and my husband is lying to me’

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Madara walked “Father” Tobi’s voice said.

Madara stopped and turned round Tobi tilted his head to the side “what can I do for you Tobi?” he asked.

Tobi blinked “can Tobi have some money”

Madara frowned “why would need money for you have everything you need” Madara asked.

Tobi put his hands behind his back and moved his foot along the floor “Tobi has a date with a friend”

Madara raised an eyebrow “how come I haven’t net this friend?” he asked.

Tobi leaned forward with his finger on his mouth “he’s Tobi’s secret friend” he replied.

“Does this friend have a name?”

Tobi nodded his head “Izzy” Madara reached into his back pocket pulling it out of his wallet and handed Tobi some yen “Tobi’s a good boy” he said skipping away.

Madara sighed and continued to walk.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Deidara walked in the room “Dei” Naruto hugged him “what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m having my Op for my eye next week” He hugged Naruto and stepped away from the hug “I need to see Uncle Minato too”

“He’s upstairs” Naruto said.

Deidara nodded and left the room, Naruto watched him walk up the stairs “Good luck” he said ‘he’s been a bit grumpy lately’

Deidara walked up to the door he sighed and licked his lips bringing his hand to knock on the door “Enter” Minato voice said from the other side of the door Deidara opened the door “Uncle Minato” he walked in.

“It’s been a while Deidara” Minato looked up “shut the door” he said “I have business to attend to I haven’t got all day” he said continuing to look down at his desk.

Deidara moved the chair “I know why you reacted the way you did Uncle Minato” Minato gave him a look “you wanted to adopt me right” Minato turned his head to the side “you wanted me to change my name to Uchiha right but you don’t need to that” Deidara explained.

Minato sighed “I know I just wanted you and Naruto to be protected if anything happened to me and Fugaku and I should have asked you first before flying off the handle, you know I want to protect anybody that hurts you”

“Yeah I know”

“How did you find out?” Minato asked.

“Uncle Fuu came to see me”

Minato looked over at him “when was this?” he asked.

“A couple of days ago” Deidara raised his eyebrow “really early in the morning though”

Minato looked down “oh”

Deidara looked down as Minato’s face was looking down “Uncle Minato you sure you’re okay?”

Minato stood up walking round the desk leaning down and hugging Deidara “I’m sorry I shouted at you Deidara” he said “I know you love Itachi and I’m sorry for speaking about him like that especially because you’re like a son to me” he said kissing Deidara’s forward.

Deidara sighed in contentment “Uncle Minato I’m going in for my op about my eye next week and I was wondering if you would be there for me”

Minato smiled “sure but isn’t Itachi with you?”

Deidara shook his head “yeah but I want my second father to be there for me”

Minato smiled biting his lip.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Naruto was on top of the covers Sasuke walked out the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and a towel wrapped round his waist; he walked to the base of the bed and leaned his knees to the frame.

Naruto turned to his side “do you know how sore I am?” he said Sasuke smirked “don’t smirk i could seriously hurt myself” once Sasuke smirked widened Naruto narrowed his eyes “easy for you. You don’t have to feel that pain”

Sasuke shook his head “I wouldn’t know and you’d never get the chance” he dropped the towel from his head and dried his body with the towel round his waist.

Naruto licked his lips “are coming to bed?” he asked.

Sasuke moved the cover and got in throwing the towel in the laundry basket he laid on his side “to sleep I have an early meeting tomorrow morning”

“That’s good then I won’t be late for School this time” Naruto said turning onto his side “Night teme”

“Night Dobe”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku licked up Minato’s chest and sucked a nipple with his teeth “I’m sorry I moaned you Fuu” Minato said grabbing the back of his head.

Fugaku kissed his chest and kissed him on the lips “I won’t blame you I would moan at me too” he sat up.

Minato smiled as he moved both hand onto the back of his neck.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Kushina tied the silk robe up as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, the lamp was on the side of the bed the rest of the room was dark; she walked over to the bed and sat down sighing.

A figure moved behind her from the shadows the mysterious figure held a string in their hand wrapping one side of the string to each hand they pinged it.

Kushina tied her hair up; the figure walked behind her and wrapped the sting round Kushina throat.

Kushina struggled and choked “argh”.

The figure moved towards her ear “this is a message before you die” a female voice said.

Kushina flapped her legs “don’t mess with the Uchiha”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

The phone rang.

Minato moved from under Fugaku’s hug he reached over the side and picked the phone up “hello” he answered “it’s early in the morning but thank you” he praised the other person on the phone “okay thank you. Bye” he put the phone back down and settled back into Fugaku’s arms.

Fugaku tightened his hold onto Minato “who was that this early” he asked.

Minato patted his hand “go back to sleep” he said a few seconds later Fugaku settled to sleep as Minato smiled in satisfaction.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“A.B.C.D” Naruto called out and picked up the ramen.

“You’re a baka” Karin said as she ate her sandwich.

Naruto walked and sat down “hm” he started slurping the ramen.

“Hello Naruto” Gaara said sitting down beside him.

Eating what he had in his mouth Naruto smiled “hey Gaara you actually eating for a change” Gaara glared at him.

Naruto fidgeted Karin looked over at him “everything alright Naruto you’ve been fidgety since you got to school”

Naruto waved at her “I’m fine honest it’s just Deidara‘s going in for an operation today that’s all” he shrugged.

Karin drunk some water “what for his eye?” she asked.

Naruto nodded “you planning to go on another date with Suigetsu?”

Karin blushed “yeah this weekend”

“Well at least he can protect you” he smiled a toothy grin.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“We’re ready for you now Mr Namikaze” the nurse said.

Deidara smiled his place on the bed leaning up on the bed “okay” he said.

Itachi moved Deidara’s hair from his face “good luck, I and Minato will be here when you get out” he smiled kissing Deidara on the lips “love you”

Deidara leaned up and kissed him “love you to” he murmured against his lips and pulled away from him.

Itachi watched Deidara be strolled away to the operation theatre looking at his watch he wondered where Minato was.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Meanwhile

Minato wrapped his arms round Fugaku’s shoulders they kissed “you seem to be in awfully good mood” he noticed “is there something up?” he asked.

Minato shook his head and smiled “nothing at all Fuu bears really”

Fugaku raised a finely shaped eyebrow “you never call me Fuu bear what” he gasped lifting his arm “oh” he gave out of body whimper.

“Fuu” Minato said letting go of his body “what”

Fugaku held his chest “Minato I think” he stuttered “ah” he screamed.

“Fuu no” he cried and got on his knees.

Fugaku looked up with pain filled eyes “I think I’m h-having an h-heart attack”

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

Musett Choisuel

“Speech”

‘Thoughts’

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Seventeen

“Dad” Naruto ran into the hospital.

Minato looked up with red eyes from crying for two hours straight “Naruto” he stood from the chair and hugged Naruto “I was so scared” he cried into Naruto’s shoulder, Naruto brought his hand to his father’s neck.

Sasuke looked up at the closed door Minato leaned away from his shoulder “could get a hold of Itachi Deidara is still in operation he should be here somewhere?” Sasuke nodded and walked away.

Naruto pushed Minato to sit on the chair and he sat in the seat next to him “one minute we were just talking and the next he’s in agony and he says he’s having a heart attack” Naruto rubbed his shoulder.

Minato sniffed as the door to the room in front of them opened Orochimaru walked out shutting the door behind him Minato stood up “what’s happening?” he asked.

Orochimaru put a pen in his coat pocket “he’s stable everything is okay Minato” he said.

Minato gave a sigh “thank god” he said putting his hand on his stomach sighing in relief wiping his face with the other hand “what’s going to happen now?”

“He’s needs plenty of rest” Orochimaru explained “and he needs to be fitted for a pacemaker and then he has got to stay for a another night and then he can go home”

Minato nodded “thanks”

The double doors opened at the end of the corridors Itachi walked in and he was pushing Deidara in a hospital wheelchair he had bandages over his eye “is father okay?” Itachi asked.

Minato nodded “thank god” Deidara said licking his lips.

Minato hugged Deidara “sorry for not being there when you went under”

Deidara shrugged “it doesn’t matter I’m just grateful he’s okay” he said. Minato sighed tightening his grip on Deidara’s hug.

Fugaku slept on his back in the hospital bed Minato leaned over and kissed his forehead “you scared the shit out of me Fuu” he said stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry” a voice said Fugaku fluttered his eyes open and stared up at Minato.

Minato shook his head “what’s to be sorry about?”

Fugaku sighed “I took Viagra” he said Minato ran his fingers through his hair “the doctor told me not to and I didn’t listen and I still took them” he explained without meeting Minato’s eyes.

Minato sighed “Fuu” he whimpered and kissed him on the lips “I’m not angry” he said.

Fugaku looked up into his eyes of his partner for over 20 years “I’ve decided that I should retire” Minato’s eyes widened “Minato this heart attack has shown me that I’m not bulletproof no matter what my heart goes through”

Minato smiled against his lips wrapping his arms round Fugaku’s shoulders “are you sure?” he asked. Fugaku nodded leaning forward to kiss him.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Gaara stood with Naruto outside of school “Sasuke’s late” Naruto pouted crossing his arms Gaara shrugged a car pulled up.

Kakazu got out of the driver’s seat “Master Uzumaki”

Naruto smiled “see you later Gaara” he waved getting into the car as Kakazu shut the door behind him. The car pulled from the curb and drove off.

Gaara looked at his watch Lee walked past with a gym bag on his shoulder “oh hey Gaara-Kun you waiting for somebody?” Lee asked.

Gaara looked at his watch again “my driver has not turned up like it usually does” Gaara said.

Lee smiled ‘that’s the most he’s ever spoken’ Lee shuffled his bag more up his shoulder “sorry to hear that I better be going I don’t want to be late home”

Gaara nodded “b-bye”

Lee started to walk away “I’m such an idiot” he said speeding up his legs.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku sat up in the hospital bed this time with his back to the reclining bed Minato sat in the chair at the side he picked some Grapes from the bedside table “I don’t like Grapes Minato you should know this by now” he said pushing Minato’s hand away that held a bunch of grapes.

Minato ate some grapes in his hand “stop being such a grumpy guts” Minato said with a pout.

Fugaku sighed “Minato stop pouting you know what it does to me and it’s not helping” he explained crossing his arms “I’m in no condition to do anything about it”

Minato smirked popping a grape into his mouth and pouted he looked over at Fugaku was frowning as some of the juice from the grape spilt down his chin, Minato grinned as Fugaku looked away the door opened and Minato wiped his face.

Orochimaru stepped into the room picking up Fugaku’s chart from the end of the bed “how do you feel?” he asked.

“Oh I just had a little heart attack” Fugaku stated.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes “apart from that” Fugaku shrugged “okay once we get the pacemaker sorted out you can be discharged right away however you can’t go back to the ways before this heart attack”

Minato put his hand up “don’t worry we sorted it” Minato ate some more grapes.

“Okay I shall see you in Surgery Uchiha-san” Orochimaru left.

Minato chewed what he had in his mouth “so which son are you handing it over to?” he asked.

Fugaku looked over at Minato “Itachi is the eldest but he has his own Business sorted and with Sai he has no interest in the family business then there’s Sasuke” Fugaku crossed his arms “I never wanted Sasuke to get involved and I can’t force him to take the position”

Minato leaned back “Sasuke may surprise you there’s no harm in asking?”

Fugaku reached over to grab a grape Minato rose his eyebrow “thought you didn’t like grapes”

“There not my favourite fruit” Fugaku replied.

Minato rolled his eyes and shook his head leaning over the bed and kissing Fugaku on the lips gently, the door opened and Minato moved back in the seat Sasuke and Naruto walked in “uncle Fuu your awake” Naruto said sitting down in the next seat next to Minato.

“Been awake for hours Naruto” Fugaku stated.

Naruto smiled “dad Deidara’s been discharged”

Minato nodded “good” Minato looked at Fugaku and raised an eyebrow and mentioning to Sasuke with the nod of his head, Fugaku sighed as Sasuke leant on the far wall “Sasuke could you call your brothers for me I want to talk to you three about something”

Sasuke reached inside his pocket “sure” he said walking out the room.

Naruto leaned over Minato “ooh grapes” he said eating a few. Minato gave him a smile.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“god stop” Deidara pleaded burying his face into the pillow avoiding putting pressure on his left eye, he had his back side arching in the air Itachi’s face was buried in his arse

Something was vibrating against the bed Itachi sighed and moved his head the mobile was sitting on the bedside table Deidara whimpered as he had lost contact instead he laid his body onto the mattress and moved his head to the side.

Itachi leaned over and grabbed the phone glancing at the caller id he sighed and answered the phone “yes” he said “Kay I’ll be there soon Sasuke”

Deidara knew once Itachi gotta phone call he would have to go Itachi sat back on the bed “I have to go”

Deidara groaned spreading his arms out wide.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

The Door opened

“Father” Sai rushed in “I got the call from Nii-san and came straight home” he explained moving more inside the room.

Fugaku put his hands to the side “I’m glad you’re here” he said.

Sai smiled “really”

Naruto ate some the last branch of the punnet Sai turned and faked smile “it’s been a while dickless”

Naruto narrowed his eyes “fuck you” Naruto grumbled the door opened Itachi and Sasuke walked in followed by Deidara who still had bandages round his face and a hat on his head.

Fugaku breathed out “it’s a good thing we’ll all here there will no more secrets I’m retiring” he said.

“Retiring” Sasuke said a monotone voice.

Fugaku nodded.

“Is this because of the heart attack?” Itachi asked folding his arms.

“Partly” Fugaku replied “and the fact is I’ve had enough I’ve been doing this since I was 19 everything is getting to me I just want to rest”

“And you have us here because?” Sasuke asked.

“I need someone to take my place and Sasuke you’re ready to be the new Yakuza boss”

Sasuke stared blankly at him.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“How are you burying her?” the coroner asked.

Madara looked down on the slab where Kushina’s dead body laid “cremation” he said turning away “have you got the paper I can sign?”

The coroner opened the drawer and pulled out a folder “yes just sign here” he said placing the piece of paper down on the table, Madara signed across the dotted line “does she not have any more family relation?”

Madara shook his head “no just me” he said.

“Okay that’s all done” he said placing the piece of paper back in the folder.

Madara walked out of the morgue and along the corridor his mobile rang in his suit jacket he reached in and answered on the 2nd ring “hello Kagami” he said “okay” he hung up.

‘Fugaku’

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling he laid down on his back in his bed the covers were halfway down his body, Naruto was fast asleep on his chest with his arm round Sasuke’s stomach ‘the family business huh’ he looked down at Naruto as he scrunched his face up ‘do I really want to do this’

Naruto moaned opening his eyes blinking a few times before looking up “Suke” he mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke pursed his lips “mm” leaning down and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto pulled away rubbing his sleepy eye “your aggravating over this Sasuke” Naruto climbed onto Sasuke with his leg and arms on either side of Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke blinked a few times “Hn” sliding his hand up Naruto’s side and made him squirm pulling away from his fingers.

“It’s your life do want you want” Naruto said kissing Sasuke on his shoulder.

“I know that,” Sasuke stated.

Naruto kissed him on the lips “Sasuke I”

“What?”

Naruto shook his head “never mind” Naruto kissed him on the lips.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku looked up as Sasuke walked into the hospital room “have you made a decision” Fugaku asked. Sasuke nodded “good”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Kagami and Madara were in the room with the Uchiha’s “okay what did you call us here?” Kagami asked,

Fugaku glanced at Sasuke “go for it” he said.

Sasuke crossed his arms “father has been thinking about retiring” Sasuke said.

“Really Uncle Fugaku” Shisui asked, Fugaku gave a firm nod.

“And Dad has asked me to take over from him”

“Really little brother” Kagami said, Fugaku nodded.

“Congrats Sasuke” Shisui said.

“Boss man” Deidara mocked.

Naruto gave a smile looking down “I’m the boyfriend of a Yakuza boss” he whispered Deidara looked over at him “I don’t know if I should be scared or scared” Deidara punched Naruto lightly on the arm.

“So what’s the first order of Business Sasuke” Madara asked.

Sasuke blinked “we find out who the hell killed Obito and shot Itachi”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“This was left” Madara held an envelope and handed it to Naruto “from Kushina” Naruto took it from him.

Naruto grasped the envelope in his hand licking his lip and reached inside to pull a piece of paper out turning it round for the small paragraph that was written on a Microsoft paper.

Naruto

I’m leaving for good. I’m not sorry for being a bad mother but I know for certain you are in good hands.

Goodbye.

Naruto stared at the paper gulping he ripped it apart and threw it to the wind “good riddance”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Have a good day” Sasuke said.

Naruto leaned in and they kissed on the lips “don’t miss me too much” Naruto said tightening his arms round his neck tilting his head deepening the kiss.

Sasuke shook his head “I don’t think so dobe. It would be the other way around”

Naruto nodded his head “you want to bet” Sasuke raised an eyebrow Naruto grinned at his intriguing expression “if we can go without each other the whole weekend I’ll let you do anything you want to me” Naruto licked his lips.

Sasuke pondered for a second “okay I like it but if you break first you have to let me pick whatever I do and no turning back” Sasuke explained “and if I break I’ll let you fuck me”

Naruto widened his eyes “deal” he grinned “you’re going to lose though” he said removing his arms.

“Yeah whatever Dobe” Naruto pecked him on the lips and left.

Sasuke shook his head.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Naruto looked at the board “I really hate maths” he sighed Gaara looked over at him.

Naruto sighed.

Lee wrote down in the book that was placed in front of him he looked up at the door and a girl stood in the doorway “Mr Umino the headmaster would like to see Mr Uzumaki” Naruto looked over at the door.

“Of curse” Iruka smiled “go ahead Naruto” Naruto stood and left.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Naruto walked along the corridor ‘I’ve never been to this side of the school and mildly creepy’ Naruto stopped at the door and the plaque said Principal Hiharen.

Naruto knocked at the door “come in” a gravelly voice said Naruto turned the door knob and stepped in “Mr Uzumaki”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Iruka looked up at the clock ‘Naruto has been gone a while’ he looked at Lee was also watching the clock as well “Lee could you find out why Naruto’s taking so long”

Lee stood “of course sensei”

Lee knocked on the door of the principal’s office there was no answer “Principal” he said and opened the door there was no one in the room but the window was wide open.

Lee walked up to the desk there was a clump of blonde hair and blood drops.

‘We have Naruto Uzumaki’

‘Signed the man in the orange mask’

The note was written in blood on the desk.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Musett Choisuel

“Speech”

‘Thoughts’

Dreams

LOY – Scene Change

LOY-SU-NU-LOY - change prospective

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Eighteen

Sasuke walked through the police station barging into an office a man looked up from the desk “how can I help you Mr Uchiha?”

Sasuke crossed his arms “are you the detective in charge of the kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes I’m Raikage” he said.

“Well I’m taking over; let the Uchiha’s handle it”

“I don’t care who you are Mr Uchiha but the authorities will bring Naruto home without the help of you”

Sasuke straightened his suit “we’ll see who finds Naruto Uzumaki first” Sasuke turned and left walking back through the station and back outside to the limo waiting by the curb, Kakazu opened the door and bowed his head as Sasuke got in.

Raikage looked out of the window down at the limo that drove away ‘bloody Uchiha’s, the rumours were correct Sasuke has taken over from his Father’s position’ he leaned his elbow on the desk ‘these kidnappers have messed with the wrong family’

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Minato cried burying his face into Fugaku’s chest wrapping his arms round his shoulder Minato licked his wet lips “my son is gone” Minato said sobbed.

An officer licked his lips “we’ll do everything in our power to find him” he said Minato sobbed.

The door opened Sasuke walking in “get lost” Sasuke said to the copper with his back to him glancing at Minato who was clutching Fugaku’s arm and stared back at him with a forlorn expression. Sasuke turned to the copper “I said Leave” Sasuke demanded walking up the stairs.

Minato watched him ‘I wish you would show more emotion’

Sasuke walked into the room and shut the door behind him walking to the bed stopping as Kurama was curled on top of Naruto’s pillow “Kurama” he said moving to the bed and sitting down and placed his hand on Kurama’s fur.

“I’m sorry you could be waiting for a while for the Dobe to return” he said picking the kitten and placed his on his lap and stroked him

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Deidara stared at the wall across from him Itachi walked into the room “Deidara” he said Deidara looked up “are you coming to your Uncles?” he asked.

Deidara shook his head “no I’m fine”

Itachi watched him turn back to face the wall “okay I’ll see you later” he said leaving the room.

Deidara put his head in his hands and sighed reaching for the phone he dialled Kiba’s number “hey Kiba It’s Deidara” he sniffed “Naruto’s been kidnapped. But I’m phoning for a different reason”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Where is Sasuke?” Itachi asked in a monotone voice.

Minato looked up “he told the police to get lost and he left to go upstairs and we haven’t seen him since”

Itachi nodded “I’ll be back” Itachi sighed.

Sasuke sat on the bed from his earlier position stoking Kurama’s fur that was sitting in his lap. Itachi watched from the open doorway at Sasuke “Ototou” Sasuke carried on stoking Kurama “you can’t sit in here and torture yourself”

Sasuke didn’t answer but blinked multiple times “Sasuke we are trying everything to get Naruto back but you’re not helping by just sitting here” Itachi asked “you’re our boss now”

Sasuke sighed and picked Kurama up placing him back on the bed “your right” he said standing up. Itachi watched him walk back out the door Itachi smirked.

“Uncle Minato”

Minato looked at the door Deidara walked in and hugged him “Deidara” he said closing their eyes and Deidara tightened his grip on the hug.

“Remember I told you about Haku’s brother Zabusa went to prison for a small kidnapping however he hardly had anything to do with it maybe we can use him to understand what a kidnappers thought process is like”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Sasuke ripped the police tape from the office ‘this is the last place Naruto was’ he walked to the desk of the principal’s office reaching forward he touched the words dried in blood “Uchiha” a voice said behind him.

Sasuke turned round Gaara stood in the doorway “Sabuka” Sasuke greeted. Gaara walked over to the desk.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Naruto sat in the corner of an empty room his ankles and hands were tied with some sort different rope that looked stronger than the rest with 5 bindings intertwined Naruto had his head to the side.

There was movement outside of the door far from Naruto a couple of hushed voices travelled through the crack in the door.

The door unlocked and opened a second later a man in an orange mask stood in the shadows “Hello Mr Uzumaki” he said Naruto looked up “not much to say Naruto Uzumaki” walking towards him.

Naruto flinched away from him “There is no need to be scared of me Naruto” he kneeled in front of him “I won’t hurt you. Nor will I lay a hand on your pretty face” the man explained standing up.

Naruto turned his face away “you can call me Taiga”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Zabusa Momochi” A Tall man said he had short spikey coal black hair.

Sasuke had his arms crossed “my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Madara tells me that have a mind of a kidnapper”

“I wouldn’t say that” Zabusa said “I was young and I got into a bit of trouble with the wrong people and once they had an idea about kidnapping rich kids that would put the ransom up without asking questions and I went along with it”

Zabusa sighed “they explained what I had to do and I was stupid to obey” he explained.

Sasuke nodded “I think I could use you”

Kiba walked into the bedroom Deidara stood up “have you got the top?” Deidara held it out. Kiba reached over and took it from his bending down and held it out to the medium sized white dog “got it Akamaru” Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked, Kiba sighed “sorry no” he said. Deidara sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed dejectedly.

“What about at the school?” a new voice said from behind Kiba. A teenager stood in the far corner he has black spikey hair and round sunglasses and a high collar to hide his chin and mouth.

“Shino your right” Deidara stood.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Sasuke stood in the firing range he fired the gun at the target at the far corner over and over again until his magazine was empty. The door opened Sasuke stopped and put the gun down and took his headwear off “Mr Uchiha” a voice said Sasuke turned round.

A built man stood at the door “I’m detective Bee” he introduced himself he was a blonde haired man with his hair slicked back that reached his shoulders, a blonde beard “I’m the officer in charge of this investigation” he explained.

Sasuke leaned back “and I said I didn’t need the police involved” he said walking out.

Mr Bee followed him “I’m sorry Mr Uchiha but when a child is taken from a high school its procedure” he explained.

Sasuke stopped walking “I don’t care” he left.

“Let’s Go” Deidara said standing outside the house “where do you think you are going?” Minato’s voice said behind him Deidara turned round Minato had his hand on his hips.

“Um well” Kiba licked his lips “we’re going to get Akamaru to sniff Naruto out” Deidara told him.

Minato sighed “I know you want to find Naruto as much as I do or anyone of us especially Sasuke it’s not safe for you” Minato explained

“I know that” Deidara said looking at his feet “I just want my little brother back” Deidara said.

Minato pulled him into a hug “we’ll find him”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Naruto rubbed at his wrist the man undone the rope on his ankles “don’t go anywhere now” the man smiled and left closing the door behind him locking it shut.

Naruto sighed reached up for his to grab onto the wall to help him stand on shaky legs for him to limp to the high window. Holding onto the window sill he peered through the space between the pieces of wood ‘I can’t see anything’

Naruto collapsed back to the floor on his knees with his head in his lap he cried looking up he wiped the tears that was falling from his eyes ‘Sasuke please find me”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Kisame” Itachi called standing in the doorway.

Kisame moved forward from guarding the corridor and the door “yes Itachi-Sama”

Itachi watched Deidara sleeping on the bed “I want you to keep an extra eye on Deidara I think he might do something stupid” Kisame nodded.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Sasori” Madara sat at his desk.

Sasori stood on the opposite side of the desk “this is what the writing looked like?” he asked.

Madara handed him a photo “have you seen anything like this?” he asked.

Sasori looked the photo giving it a once over seeing if there was any glitches in the blood where the message was written “no nothing at all” he explained putting the photo back on his desk “is that everything Sir” Madara nodded Sasori turned.

Madara picked the photo up and stared at it.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Principal is missing” Iruka stood in front of Sasuke as he sat at the principals desk the writing on the surface was still there Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to look that way. “How long?” he asked

Iruka frowned “since Naruto has been missing”

Sasuke looked up “are you saying he’s the one who kidnapped Naruto” he said.

Iruka shook his head “I’m not saying that but it seems suspicious”

Sasuke opened the drawer in the desk rummaging around the papers that seemed to have been stuffed in the drawer at the bottom of the mess Sasuke picked a folder up leaning back in the chair he opened the folder onto the table. Sasuke leaned forward to read the name on top of the folder “why would a principal have lots of information on Naruto”

Iruka moved round the desk “he shouldn’t” he said.

Sasuke stared the papers and stood “I have to go” he said bypassing Iruka and the writing on the desk that had seemed to be able to drawer Sasuke’s eyes towards it he left without saying another word.

Iruka stared after Sasuke who took a glance at the dried blood before leaving swiftly ‘it makes you seem more Human Sasuke if you cry’

Sasuke sat in the car as it was travelling through the streets “Master Sasuke” Kakazu said. Sasuke looked up “yes” he sighed.

“There is a phone call” he informed him

“Thanks” Sasuke picked the connecting phone and brought it to his ear “Hello”

“Hello Mr Uchiha” the voice said.

LOY-SU-NU-LOY

“I have someone who wants to speak to you” the masked man put the phone to Naruto’s ear that seemed to be tied up again at the wrists.

“Sasuke” Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed on the other end “oh god Sasuke it’s the” Naruto got cut off

The phone was pulled away from Naruto and the masked man put it back to his ear “well enough of that” he said “sorry Mr Uchiha but Naruto had to go”

LOY-SU-NU-LOY

“You bastard” Sasuke cursed into the phone the man on the other end chuckled “I demand to speak to Naruto again” he demanded “now”

LOY-SU-NU-LOY

“Mr Uchiha do you really think I’ll let you talk to him after he nearly gave my identity away I don’t think so” the man said Sasuke cursed at him again through the phone “tut tut Sasuke your language is rather bad” he teased. The masked man stood “now Mr Uchiha I am going to tell you something and your going to listen like a good boy and shut that mouth of yours” Sasuke was silent on the other end the masked man smirked.

Turning away from Naruto with his back to him “you Uchiha’s are all the same you take and take and when somebody helps you out you take from them to and I am so pissed with the way you are thinking your all high and mighty because you’re the Yakuza well the big bad Yakuza are only people that hide behind the filth that they are”

Naruto watched the conversation.

“Now Sasuke I would like you to give a message to your father and your uncles from the man in the orange mask” he explained “hold your horses Sasuke I didn’t say you could speak as I said before the language that is coming out of your mouth is despicable” he sneered

“now tell Fugaku and his brothers that 10 years I have been waiting for the revenge I deserve, I’m going to destroy the Uchiha’s including every last person associated with them” the man smirked “Naruto being kidnapped is the only start” he hung up

Naruto cried leaning forward into a ball.

LOY-SU-NU-LOY

Sasuke threw the phone against the other side of the car “Uchiha-san” Kakazu said in concern as he heard the phone crack “Drive” Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

“Yes sir”

Fugaku looked up as the doors slammed open Sasuke walked in “this is your fault” he said slamming his hands on his desk.

“Excuse me” Fugaku said.

Sasuke sneered “this is your fault Naruto was kidnapped it’s the same guy who shot Itachi and killed Obito” he said standing upright “I just got a lovely phone call from him and he told me to give you a message”

Fugaku raised his eyebrow “me a message”

Sasuke crossed his arms “yes”

“Here” Sasuke said handing a phone to the guy standing next to him Sasuke had replayed the message and left Fugaku’s office and into his.

The guy with the bandana on and his bangs out in the front of the material Sasuke handed the phone to him “I will be able to run this”

“Thank you Ibisu” Sasuke said.

Ibisu bowed out and left him “anytime Sasuke”

Sasuke tapped his fingers onto the table folding his arms there was a knock on the door he looked up “come in” he unfolded his arms

“Uchiha-san”

“Yes Aoba” he said to man with glasses that entered the room with a folder in his hands.

“The results have come through” he handed the folder to Sasuke.

“Thank you” Aoba left Sasuke opened the folder and picked the paper up.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

Musett Choisuel

“Speech”

‘Thoughts’

Dreams

LOY – Scene change

Like any other f my fics this has no BETA READER

 

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Nineteen

Naruto slept on the floor on the bed that was placed in the middle of the derelict room that was different from the last one he was being held in.

The door opened and man walked in “Oi get your arse up” he walked up to Naruto grabbing onto his top and pulled him roughly from the floor.

Naruto stared up at him blankly. The man pulled him to the door “you’ve got a pretty face no wonder the boss wants you” the guy smirked and licked his lips opening the door and pulling him along “let’s go”

The Guy who had a hold of Naruto stopped at the door “come in Mianzu” the voice said. Mianzu opened the door “put him over there gently” the masked man said. Mianzu put him down and left.

“Please” Naruto whined.

“All will be revealed soon don’t worry Naruto sit back and let time take its toll” the man stood up and turned to see Naruto staring up at him “I’m reminded of Minato when you look at me like that”

Naruto hugged his body “how?”

“How what?” he said rhetorically “how do I know your father right” Narut nodded “me and Minato go way back I was the one to introduced him to Fugaku Uchiha” the masked man stood “that was the worst mistake I ever made”

Naruto placed both hands on his knees moving back the masked man sat down on the seat he occupied before “I was so in love with Naruto Namikaze his smile could light up the whole room” looking right at Naruto “just like yours”

The man stood and Naruto flinched “I told you I wouldn’t hurt you Naruto” Naruto wiped his face “don’t cry” Naruto started to anyway wiping his face whenever his eyes blurred up from all the crying “Minato married Fugaku two years after Fugaku’s wife was killed”

Naruto wiped his face with the back of his hand “but they said Zetsu k” he started.

The masked man shrugged his shoulders “no your right I played Zetsu into killing her she was such a gentle person always doing right by her family” he explained scratching the back of his head.

Naruto stared up at him “your nuts”

“No Naruto it’s all a part of the bigger picture Naruto-kun” he said turning round “bigger picture than kidnapping you”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Akamaru barked “down boy” Kiba petted the dog’s head.

“I don’t care what Uncle Minato says Akamaru can help” Deidara played with Akamaru’s ears “Naruto always called him wonder dog don’t you remember boy”

“I wish there was something else we could do Deidara” Haku stated.

“So do I” Deidara closed his eyes and leaned back until he could feel a hand on his shoulder he looked up “Itachi”

Itachi took his hand “come with me Deidara” he said Deidara stood and left with Itachi.

Haku sighed leaning his head on his hands that was propped up on his knee “I wish I had a big strong Yakuza boss as a boyfriend”

A car pulled up Kakazu and Hidan got out “Seriously Kakazu what good is it going to do us being here?” he asked moving along.

“Be quite Hidan your giving me a headache” Kakazu said walking a far bit ahead of Hidan “your only here for your pay check”

Haku sat talking a few feet away “whoa who’s the girl?” Said Hidan.

Haku overheard him and stood “who the hell are you calling a girl buddy” he stood up to walk over to Hidan who blinked down at him. Haku poked his chest “I am a boy thank you very much old man” he said.

Hidan blinked at the shrimp “come on Hidan” Kakazu walked away Hidan raised an eyebrow and followed him.

Haku glared after him.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Minato shut the door and walked up to the bed where Fugaku was in the bathroom; Minato crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Fugaku walked out of the bathroom “your back” he said Minato mumbled in the duvet.

Fugaku sat at the side of Minato putting his hand on top of the covers where his head would be. Minato moved side wards to lie on his side with his back to Fugaku who kissed his neck.

Minato closed his eyes as Fugaku laced a reassuring hand at the back of his neck “my son is gone missing and nobody has got any clue where he could be” he cried burying his head into the matrass covering his head with the pillow “I just want him back”

Fugaku stroked the back of Minato’s head laying down behind him he pushed Minato against him “I know we’ll get him back no matter” he whispered.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Itachi covered Deidara with the duvet as he slept, he stood up straight and stared down at Deidara there was a knock on the door “I’ll be there in second” Itachi said picking up a the shirt on the back of the chair there was another knock and Itachi sighed at the person’s impatient.

Walking over to the door he opened it and Sasuke was propped up against the door frame Itachi smelt the air Sasuke must have been drinking before coming up “Itachi” he whispered pushing himself off the frame and fell onto Itachi who caught him. Itachi hugged him close and stroked Sasuke’s hair as he cried into Itachi’s chest “oh Sasuke” he said tightening his grip.

Sasuke sniffed moving his head to bury his head into Itachi’s warm shoulder.

Deidara stirred opening his eyes he sat up from the bed and rubbed at his face licking his lips he pulled the covers off of his body “it Ita” he mumbled.

“It’s okay Deidara just go back to sleep it’s just Sasuke” he said.

Deidara swung his legs to the side and looked at Sasuke and Itachi still in a embrace “Sasuke has no right to feel upset” he said looking at the floor “you barely knew him except for the times you fucked him” he said laying down on his side and slamming his body to the mattress “take your pity party somewhere else” he said closing his eyes.

Sasuke pulled away from the embrace and looked down at Itachi’s feet “I’m going” he said turning round and left.

“Deidara” Itachi scolded.

Deidara put his legs on the matrass “you fuck off to” he said.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Sasuke got into the car and laid down on his side on the long seat with his arms dangling off the edge ‘I’m sorry Naruto’ bringing his hands up to cover at his face ‘I’m getting you back’

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Naruto curled into a ball ‘I wish there was some way to know where I am’ the door unlocked Naruto didn’t look up as the door opened “Oi” a different man said.

Naruto didn’t look up but the man walked towards him and stood over Naruto “get up” the man demanded.

Naruto looked up “principal Mizuki” Naruto’s eyes widened. Mizuki smirked and Naruto pushed himself away from him “you kil”

Mizuki leaned down and grabbed a hold of him by his arm “come with me”

Naruto tried to push Mizuki’s hand from him “no let me go” he struggled.

“sorry can’t do that” Mizuki said pulling him up Naruto cried as Mizuki’s held on his arm harder and pushing onto the couch “I got paid big money for helping the boss out” he said kneeling on the couch.

Naruto’s eyes widened “Mizuki what do you think you are doing? Told you to bring him straight to me” the masked man said.

Mizuki looked over his shoulder “that’s what I was about to do” he left.

“I’m sorry about Mizuki he can be big headed at times but anyway” he said moving towards Naruto who sat up “I would like to show you something come on”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Iruka and Kakashi walked into a building “pretty nice looking place for a school headmaster” Kakashi said moving into the room more “they don’t make much”

Iruka shook his head “not much”

Kakashi walked up to the desk in the lobby the receptionist looked up “can I help you?”

Kakashi took something out of his pocket “we phoned beforehand” he leaned forward “we would like to see Mizuki Suganuma’s apartment” he said.

The receptionist fluttered her eyelashes at Kakashi, Iruka hit the back of his head “we have a job to do Kakashi stop flirting” he said walking off.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head “Ruka-chan” Iruka was already waiting at the elevator he turned to the women “excuse me” he said following Iruka into the elevator.

Kakashi leaned over to the button “let me Dolphin-chan” he said as the doors closed.

Iruka crossed his arms “I wish you wouldn’t call me that”

Kakashi smirked and looked at him “but Iruka means Dolphin” he said as the elevator doors opened and Iruka walked out and into the corridor, Kakashi followed. They walked down the corridor and stopped at the door Kakashi unlocked the door and Iruka walked in first “pretty nice digs for a principal”

Iruka walked into the sitting room “you said that already”

Kakashi shrugged and walked to the kitchen cabinet and looked through it and looked at the next one “there’s nothing here” Kakashi said.

Iruka opened the door and walked in “he certainly is not clean and it wait” Iruka moved towards the bed and glanced at the locked box under the bed “found something” he said pulling the box out and placed it on the bed sitting down next to it.

Kakashi walked in hovering over the box and sat down on the other side. “There’s a code lock” Iruka said Kakashi looked at it he took the gun from his holster moving the box round “if there is a code lock then I’ll shoot it off instead”

Kakashi stood reaching inside his jacket and bought a silencer piece and attached it to the muzzle of the gun and aimed at the lock.

Iruka threw the lock and opened the box “there’s at least 6 cheques here written every month by an I.M.A.N.U.T” Kakashi chuckled Iruka glared at him moving back to the contents.

Kakashi licked his lip “we’re not going to get much else from here” he said “I’m a nut classic” he mumbled.

Iruka stood “sure”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Sasuke took the cheques both Kakashi stood watching waiting for his reaction “Hn” he placed them down and leaned back in his chair tapping his hand on the arm rest.

“We’ve come across another dead end” Sasuke blinked and sighed Kakashi licked his lips “it’s like we’re running around in circles” he explained Sasuke stood from his chair and turned his back to Kakashi “if this is personal for Fugaku maybe you should be going to him for answers”

Sasuke rubbed at his temples “you can leave now Kakashi” he said Kakashi nodded and bowed out. Sasuke turned round once the door closed “fucker” he screamed leaning down and swiping everything off his desk.

Kakashi stood outside of the door ‘when are you going to let someone see you cry’

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Father I need to talk to you” Sasuke said walking towards Fugaku who was sitting at his desk he looked up at Sasuke from the newspaper he was reading “I want all your information regarding the hits you put out over the last 20 years”

Fugaku put the paper down “okay Sasuke I’ll pass them on now” Sasuke nodded and left Fugaku to dial someone’s number.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Here they are Sasuke” Minato let him in the room Sasuke looked round the room “I hope you can find something” he sniffed wiping his nose and leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the filing cabinet that sat next to two other with 3 drawers Sasuke surveyed the area and sighed opening one of the drawers “talk about keeping everything on paper” he said picking a folder up and sat in the seat in the corner.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Naruto sneezed

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Kiba and Deidara followed behind Akamaru “are you sure we should be doing this” Kiba asked.

Deidara gulped “no but it is necessary” Deidara answered.

They went along the path “we’re already a few miles away from the school and Akamaru is still sniffing him down” Kiba said after a few more minutes Akamaru stopped and barked up at Kiba “what do you smell boy?” he asked.

He barked once again and pulled Kiba along to an abandoned warehouse and Akamaru stopped just outside the door “Deidara it’s a dead end”

Deidara sighed “let’s check it out”

Kiba shook his head “I don’t know Deidara” he said.

Deidara gave him a look Kiba sighed “okay fine if it’s all for Naruto”

Deidara took the wood from the door and leant it against the wall climbing through Akamaru barked “you stay here boy” Kiba said “guard the place”

Kiba followed in after Deidara who was at the bottom of the stairs he held the railing and walked up the creaking stairs “be careful Deidara” Kiba warned following him up.

Deidara opened a door looking round the room there was some handcuffs attached to the walls his eyes widened “Kiba look” he said pointing at the wall he turned.

Kiba opened the opposite door “oh shit Deidara” he called Deidara looked over Kiba’s shoulder “I think I found something” he said on the floor was a dead body and writing on the wall.

‘Well done Uchiha’s your one step closer to Naruto’

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Naruto paced the room the door unlocked he stopped and looked at the open door Mizuki walked in “your wanted again Uzumaki get over here now” he demanded.

Naruto moved back “no get away” he said shaking his head.

Mizuki sighed “stop arguing and come here now” he said moving forward and grabbing at his wrists to pull him out the room.

The masked man sat at the desk he was leaning back in his chair. The door opened Mizuki pushed Naruto into the room and shut the door when he left.

Naruto rubbed at his wrist “sit down Narut-kun” he said. Narut walked over and sat in the seat “my original intent was to kill Fugaku Uchiha and the rest of the scum but then Tobi told me about Minato’s son” Naruto narrowed his eyes at him “I manipulated my dear simple nephew.

Naruto shook his head “N”

The masked man reached up and pulled it off half of his face was scared “hi Naruto I’m Izuna Uchiha” leaning forward “it’s nice to meet you”

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

Musett Choisuel

“Speech”

‘Thoughts’

Dreams

LOY – Scene change

LOY-SU-NU-LOY - change prospective

Like any other f my fics this has no BETA READER

 

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Nineteen

Sasuke Kneeled by the body “I called Itachi and You first” Deidara said as he stood by Kisame.

Itachi stood opposite Sasuke who was shining the light on the body slipping some latex gloves on he pulled the gun from the bodies jacket “a magnum this guy is serious” he said standing up checking the magazine and seeing if any bullets were missing.

“If he’s serious why is he dead?” Deidara asked.

Itachi looked over at Deidara “I’ll talk to you later Deidara, Kisame take him and Kiba to the car” he said.

Deidara crossed his arms “I’m not a child”

Itachi didn’t look at him “well you’re acting like one” he said.

Deidara huffed and walked with Kisame “wait” Sasuke said they all stopped “Kiba can I burrow Akamaru I mean he got this far”

“Sasuke I know you want to find Naruto but”

Sasuke looked up “don’t” he pleaded

Itachi sighed “no yet Sasuke lets just take the body to Orochimaru”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Kabuto walked into the autopsy bay Orochimaru stood by the body that was laid out on the slab “let’s just hope this body tells me something” he said picking the scalpel up from the tray sitting next to it.

Orochimaru moved and slid down the chest bending the skin back “there’s already a scar” there was a beeping sound “oh shit” he cursed “Kabuto leave”

“What do you mean” Orochimaru spoke over him “for once listen to me Kabuto. You need to leave” he told him.

“Orochimaru-Sama” Kabuto pleaded moving towards him.

Orochimaru turned and put his hands to stop Kabuto from moving “we’re both going to die if you don’t leave” he said.

Kabuto looked over his shoulder as the guys chest was filled with a bomb ready to detonate in a minute “I can’t leave you” he pleaded

“Go”

He walked forward and held onto Orochimaru’s hands “I’ve never told you this but I love you I know you’ve always been in love with Jiraiya but you can’t chose who you fall in love with” he shook his head.

Orochimaru looked up at him placing his hand on Kabuto’s cheek “if we die we’ll die together” Kabuto said covering his hand with his.

Orochimaru sighed closing his eyes.

Leaning his head forward Kabuto leaned his forehead on the older man’s closing his eyes.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Outside of the medical centre a man walked along the road as he held onto the leash of his dog when suddenly the building blew up and he crashed to the floor.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“And in other news Sennin medical centre mysteriously burned down today at 13hundred hours, Orochimaru sennin’s and his medical assistant was caught up in the blast it has come to a great shock for the residents of Konoha”

“fuck” Izuna threw the remote and it smashed against the TV screen “Fuck” he stood and pushed the chair back as it toppled over “it was meant to kill an Uchiha” he sat down in another seat reaching for the phone he put it to his ear “Bring me Naruto now” he said.

“All deaths to the Uchiha’s that was supposed to be my plan killing every Uchiha in sight if it’s the last thing I do my family will die”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Sasuke sat at the desk surrounded by folders and papers “another name on the list gone” he put a line through the name there was a knock on the door “come in” the door opened.

Anko came in with a tray “I bought some Lunch tomato soup” she placed it down.

“Thank you Anko” he rubbed at his temples.

Anko stepped back with his arms behind his back “Sasuke may I speak freely” she asked.

“Sure” he leaned back into the chair.

“Naruto is going to fine it’s obvious this masked man is only out to hurt Master Fugaku and al the blood relatives so why kidnap Naruto when he has no blood relation to you isn’t it obvious that the person terrorizing us is in Uchiha” Anko explained.

Sasuke looked up at the door as she left “family” he mumbled moving the list of paper and rummaging around for another folder “family”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Ah” Deidara whimpered Itachi swung his hand to hit Deidara’s bare arse, Deidara was pushed forward by the force. Deidara cried out “Itachi” he removed his hand from Deidara red raw left buttocks.

Releasing Deidara who collapsed to the mattress face first, Itachi stood up by the side of the bed “I’ve told you how much you can get hurt and you still go off on your own” Deidara cried burying his face into the pillow “do you want me to be like Sasuke?” he asked “withdrawn don’t you see if something happened to you I wouldn’t live with myself” Itachi explained “do you understand?”

Deidara moved his head and watched Itachi pace up and down shaking his head Deidara turned round onto his back “yes” he whined “I’m sorry Itachi” he said “it won’t happen again I love you”

Itachi sighed running his hands through his hair and kneeled beside him “I love you to Deidara Uchiha” Deidara sat up from the bed reaching into his pocket Itachi took a small box.

Deidara’s eyes widened “It”

Itachi sat back on his legs “Deidara would you do the honour of marrying me?” he asked opening the box.

Deidara sat on his knees reaching forward and taking the ring from the box and looked at the design “I don’t know what to say” he stuttered.

“Say yes Deidara” Itachi said.

Deidara looked crushing forward he hugged Itachi round the neck “yes” he said kissing him on the lips “of course I’ll marry you”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Father” Sasuke called opening the door and fell back by the image “sheesh” he said covering his eyes.

Minato gasped climbing off Fugaku’s lap “could you give us a moment Sasuke?” Fugaku asked as Minato covered his body with the dressing gown form around his waist.

Sasuke turned and left shutting the door behind him.

The door opened a few minutes later Sasuke was leaning against the wall with one leg propped up ‘Naruto’s gone missing and everybody is going around as if everything’s normal’

Minato walked out the door “excuse me” he said walking off with a gait to his step.

“Come in Sasuke” Fugaku said. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and walked into the room Fugaku was sitting at his desk “shut the door”

Sasuke shut it behind him “I need to know everything about Izuna Uchiha”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Tsunade cried “Orochimaru you stupid idiot” she cried as Minato held her.

“I’m so sorry Ma” Minato stated.

Tsunade wiped her tears “it’s that bloody masked man I told my brother not to work with the Uchiha’s and as usual he didn’t listen and went ahead with it in the end” she rubbed at her face as she pulled away from Minato.

Minato bit his bottom lip “I’m sorry” he whimpered.

Tsunade took his hand “it’s not your fault Minato” he said Minato’s lip quivered “it’s okay”

Minato licked his lips “so what is happening about my grandson is there any news” Tsunade asked.

Minato shook his head “no Sasuke is hell bent in finding him” he explained “and Fu has every single one of his employees on it”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“Izuna was a kind hearted boy when he was younger however he had a massive ego the size of Russia him and Madara butted heads a lot” Fugaku explained.

Sasuke leaned his elbows on his knees “you never did tell us how he died?”

Fugaku leaned forward on the desk “Izuna died in a fire 10 years ago” he explained “Back than Uchiha’s were meant to marry a bride to conceive children however Izuna didn’t want that life so father disowned him because he wouldn’t take the path dad wanted he packed his stuff stole some money and ran off”

“A year in Izuna started to contact us and we kept in touch however once Father found out he threatened us that he would stop giving us money if we cut all contact from him and he never forgave us for doing it” Fugaku explained leaning back into his seat

“We escaped but the place burned before he could get out”

“Did you find the body?” he asked.

Fugaku shook his head “the house was beyond recognition so we assumed his body burned in the fire”

Sasuke stood “so makes you think he is actually dead if you didn’t find the body how can you know?” he asked “Father I’ve checked every associate to this family and I thought why is one person going through so much trouble to kidnap Naruto if he’s after you and the Uchiha’s unless he is one” he started before Fugaku could answer.

“It’s not possible Sasuke” Fugaku stated.

Sasuke put his palms onto the desk “if you don’t believe me than I’ll find Izuna myself” he said storming out the room

Fugaku sighed and made sure Sasuke was out of ear shot picking the phone and dialling the number “Madara we have problem Sasuke seems to think Izuna is alive”

“Sasuke where you going” Itachi said following him.

Sasuke opened the door of the car “I’m sorting this out once and for all” he said placing the keys into the ignition and getting in.

“Sasuke don’t be stupid” Itachi said placing both hands on the door of the car stopping Sasuke from shutting it.

“nice engagement ring Itachi” Sasuke complimented hitting his head onto the steering wheel and it beeped loudly “I love him Itachi I never got to tell him that” Sasuke sobbed looking up tears slid down his face “he’s gone and I can’t tell him that I love him”

Itachi reached over and kneeled by the car Sasuke’s whole body shook as he sobbed and squeezed the steering wheel making his hands go all white “Sasuke” Itachi put his hand on his “I’m coming with you I don’t want you to get hurt”

Sasuke shook his head “no”

Itachi stood and pushed Sasuke to scoot over seat “come on Sasuke move over” he moved to the passenger side and Itachi sat in the driver’s seat shutting the door and putting their seat belts on Sasuke leaned his head on the door as they drove.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Izuna opened the door and walked further in “Izuna-sama” Mizuki walked in behind him “you promised my last payment so that I could leave,

“Mizuki shut your face or you have no body to spend the god damn money” Izuna stated.

Mizuki stepped back as Izuna carried on walking.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Itachi and Sasuke walked into the house “Uncle Izuna lived here for a few years there must be something here that will lead us to him” they walked upstairs once they searched downstairs.

Itachi opened one of the doors and peeked inside “there’s nothing here” Itachi shook his head “after all this time he’s a dead man” he explained.

Sasuke opened the door next to the one Itachi looked in. far in the corner the wall looked out of place than the rest he walked in and tapped on various parts of the wall once he tapped the hollow part he stepped back and kicked the wall. It broke from the force it lead to another flight of stairs.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other walking up the stairs there was another door opening it wide it was connected to another room. It wasn’t much in the way of decoration but it was only occupied by a large wardrobe and a small desk with a few numbers of pens in a container.

Walking towards the wardrobe Sasuke pulled it open inspecting the space while Itachi opened the drawers in the desk Sasuke looked up at the shelf he took the box from the top. Moving to place the box on the desk and sitting on the edge he opened it.

Itachi sat in the chair rummaging in the box Sasuke picked an opened envelope up “their letters?”

Itachi sighed “what type of letters?” he asked.

Sasuke opened the page “their love letters from Madara” he said “My dear Izuna” he read

‘I’m not the one for declarations of love however Love is like the wind; I can't see it, but I feel it. Whenever you touch my face embrace me, look at me I get this overwhelming feeling that projects through your eyes’

Sasuke sighed “their having a love affair” he said looking over at Itachi who walked towards him and took the letter from him and finished reading it

‘Most people won’t understand the bond me and you share however as my brother my blood I know that you were created for me as my soul mate. It’s getting harder to see you even if we fight often and we share more time apart than together I know that nothing can stop us from loving each other.

All my love Madara’

Itachi finished Sasuke sighed as he reached down as another was sitting on the top he opened the next one “This one is dated 19th November 1998” he said

“Izuna

It's the end of the day and I was thinking about you, as usual. I want you to know how much I sincerely love the times we've spent talking. It means so much to me. It truly seems like I've known you forever and I honestly can't imagine life without you now. There will be no looking back, no second thoughts and no regrets. I want you and need only you ... and that love will only grow stronger.

Sometimes life hits you with unexpected things that take you totally by surprise. All I can say is you're the best surprise life has given me and your capacity for love, caring, and understanding never ceases to amaze me. I've truly been blessed by finding you and I'll never let you go even if I have to run to the ends of the earth.

 

Madara”

Sasuke shook his head and placed it on his lap “they loved each other but they couldn’t be together, Itachi this just proves that he’s alive” Sasuke explained there was a few more however that was only a few lines long just places where they could meet secretly.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku still had the phone to his ear as he spoke into the receiver “after all this time Madara and he’s been alive” he said.

Madara sighed “you really think so”

Fugaku shook his head “when it burned down yes I did but I’m not sure now” Fugaku licked his lip “do you think he’s taking revenge for what happened 10 years ago?”

LOY-SU-NU-LOY

Madara licked his lips “I don’t know Fu” he looked down at his desk “but I got to find him before anybody else does” he hung slamming the phone back down the desk he stood pushing the chair back so it hit the back of the wall walking over to his coat Madara reached inside and picked a key from his inside pocket.

Walking over to the side where a cupboard had a lock attached to it. Unlocking it he opened it wide on the top shelf he reached up to pick another box from the shelf he placed it on the desk and sat back down on the chair.

Unbuttoning his top button he took a chain from around his neck slipping it over his head he used the small keys that was on the chain to open the small box opening it Madara picked the first two letters from the top.

Madara

Each night before I sleep your sweet voice echoes through my mind. As I rest my head on my pillow a smile seeps through my soul, knowing that you and you alone have made me whole.

Without you I would simply be surviving, but with you I am living life to the fullest. Because of your love my spirit has been rejuvenated.

The simplest pleasures in life bring me so much joy that it is hard to find the words to describe them. A walk in the park becomes a reality based metaphor... it is our journey together hand in hand forever more.

Even in our moods, regardless of the irritations of daily life we manage to make each other laugh. The sound of your laughter rings through my ears and touches my heart. Our banter that may seem odd to others makes us giggle to no end. The difference between you and I are very few, yet they are there. But we accept those differences, embracing them because they are part of something we love about one another.

It isn't about looks, nor money but the simplicity in life that we find so attractive. Knowing we could survive anywhere as long as we were together.

Love is not a job, love simply is. Unconditional love is what I offer you, and with you I receive the same. You are my heart of hearts, my soul mate, friend, lover and partner for life.

Love Izuna

Madara stroked the paper and moved it to the desk laying it down he picked up an un-opened letter from the bottom which was dated 9th October 2001 Madara’s birthday he breathed out before using his letter opener and took the letter out.

Madara

My love, I cannot stand this. It is just too hard to be away from you. I am usually okay, but at times like this (especially tonight) it just becomes too much to bear. I cannot sleep tonight from thinking of you.

I just have to tell you, Madara, to share with you that sacred part of my inner, secret life, the thoughts I think that everyone has but does not always say. I know that sometimes pride gets in the way of expressing emotions. I believe that is the cause of my reticence in telling you how I feel sometimes, that and the fact that passion in an extreme state can be scary, you almost just want to shut it away for fear that it will eventually destroy you. I think of my feelings, my love for you not with craving or with hope or even desire, but just with a kind of wonder that such things could be. You have opened my eyes to how love should feel. I can promise you this, I will never again settle for less.

But, at this time in both of our lives, we are surrounded by possibilities of choice, open doors and wide horizons, which I know, may come between us. But I also know and hope that they could eventually bring us together, with both of us being better people for the time we spent apart. And so for now I function between maybe and maybe not. It's a strange mixture of love and sex and sorrow and hope and longing and faith. And even though you are far away, you're all that I can see, I carry you with me through all my days and I miss you more than I can say. Also, Cameron, remember this - I love you no less than if you were right here now.

I know I have a tendency to be impetuous at times - thus the reason for this letter. I think I will mail it now, before I consider what you might think of it. I love you and am waiting for the day when I can feel your arms around me again.

Love always,

Izuna

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY -LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Sasuke rubbed at his face “but Itachi I don’t get why he’s so bitter for. Dad” he stopped mid-sentence.

“What?” Itachi asked.

“Father said he was disowned because he wouldn’t marry the bride his father picked out for him but I don’t get why he’s doing what he’s doing” Sasuke picked the last one “there’s this last one it was dated 14 years ago 16th June 2000 but it’s empty” he looked up “maybe Izuna still has this one”

Sasuke put his head down “Uncle Madara and Izuna couldn’t love each other the way they wanted because they were banded together by blood”

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

Musett Choisuel

“Speech”

‘Thoughts’

Dreams

LOY – Scene change

LOY-SU-NU-LOY - change prospective

Like any other of my fics this has no BETA READER

 

Love of the Yakuza

Chapter Twenty One

29th December 1998

Madara held Izuna close to his body with his arms round Izuna’s shoulders as he had his head on his shoulder “do you know how much I look forward to the days you come to see me” Madara nuzzled under Izuna’s chin.

Izuna closed his eyes as he inhaled Madara’s scent kissing his neck.

Madara put his hand on Izuna’s shoulder “stop Izuna” he said.

Izuna pulled back from his neck and straddled Madara’s lap “why do I need to stop Maddy” he asked talking before Madara could say another word “you love me don’t you?”

Madara stroked his brother’s face “you know I do Zuna” he said kissing Izuna on the lips gently.

Izuna closed his eyes putting his arms round his neck and deepened the kiss.

A younger Fugaku walked into one of the rooms “have you seen my brother?” he asked a teenaged Anko. She looked up “sorry no Uchiha-sama” she smiled.

Fugaku bit his lip and left.

Fugaku walked along the stairs Izuna walked past him with a bounce to his step “Izuna have you seen Madara?” he asked.

Izuna stopped in the middle of the stairs “I think he’s in his room Fu” he said waving as he walked down the rest of the stairs. Fugaku walked up.

Minato was waiting at the bottom of the stairs “Min your here” Izuna said exuberantly walking up to him. Minato smiled and they hugged “Izzy”

Minato hugged him back “it’s good to see you” Minato said stepping back. “I thought I might as well come with Fu and see you at the same time”

Licking his lip Izuna frowned “well you are married” Izuna said bitterly.

“Please don’t Izzy don’t do this” he said.

Izuna shrugged him off “whatever I’m going out”

“Little brother what do I owe the pleasure for your visit today?” Madara asked

Fugaku placed his hands on the desk and leaned over “I know what you have been doing with Izuna” he said.

Madara looked up “I don’t know what you are talking about Fugaku” he shrugged.

Fugaku stepped back “I don’t care what it is but we don’t keep secrets in this family” he turned and left.

Madara walked to the window and watched Fugaku and Minato talking by the limo Madara crossed his arms smiling as he watched the car drive off.

Madara picked the phone up and redialled putting it to his ear “Zuna hey” he licked his lip.

“We’ve only just parted ways Maddy” Izuna said from the other end.

Madara sat down “doesn’t matter meet me usual place” he said.

“Kay bye” Madara hung up.

Izuna looked side to side down the road licking his lip he ran to the other side of the road walking down the alleyway looking back over his shoulder he opened the door pushing it wide. Walking further in the deserted room he walked over to Madara who had his back to him.

Madara looked over his shoulder and took Izuna’s hands and raised them higher leaning down he kissed Izuna on the lips “what did Fugaku want?” he asked.

Madara put his arms round Izuna’s shoulder “nothing”

12th January 2000

Fugaku’s hands slammed down on Madara’s desk “I told you to end it” he said “you and Izuna are brothers. Blood relation Madara you finish or I spill” Fugaku turned and left.

Madara leaned back in his chair ‘it has to stop your right but how can I make it stop’

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY –

Izuna sat at the desk there was a light knock on the door “yeah” he called.

“You have letters”

Izuna looked back down at his book “just leave them there Kikamaru” he said the guy placed them down and left the room. Izuna picked the letter that was written up and moved the rest aside opening the envelope.

Izuna

Fugaku knows about what we have been doing and I have argued with him but he doesn’t understand what we have but I have seen his reasoning behind ending this relationship.

I have seen that our bond has overstepped the boundaries and we cannot continue what we have been doing Izuna we are blood and this affair is wrong we’re brothers in all sense of the word. I don’t want to hurt you but this is the only way for our bond to be kept a secret you have got to understand that I have no intention in seeing you once you have read this letter.

I hope that you can understand my reasons once we are apart.

All my love

Madara x

LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY – LOY

Izuna hit on the door “Madara open this door I want a damn explanation” Izuna hit the door with his fists. The door swung opened.

“Izuna-Sama” a women answered the door.

“Where is he Amaya?”

“Office”

Madara stood by the door as it slammed opened and hit the wall. Izuna held the letter in his hand “what is the meaning?” he said waving the letter in front of him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked with the back to Izuna.

Izuna wiped his face “why?” he said letting the tears fall.

“exactly what it says Izuna it’s wrong, we’ve always been wrong no matter how we look at it” he explained “we have responsibilities Zuna we have to settle down and get married” Madara crossed his arms as Izuna watched from behind.

Izuna scrunched the paper up in his hands “I hate you” he sneered “what we had wasn’t love Maddy I wish you were dead” he shouted turning round and leaving shutting the door with a slam.

Madara opened his eyes they were bloodshot red and tears were formed in his eyes.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

21 May 2002

Izuna entered through the window he wore all black he tiptoed across the floor making sure 22 year old Tobi slept peacefully and didn’t stir he glanced over “Tobi’s a good boy” Tobi mumbled.

Izuna petted his head “you are Tobi” he left the room.

Izuna walked along coming to a stop at a door reaching down he opened it quietly he stared over at Madara asleep on the bed with the covers pulled at his stomach he had a vest top on Izuna walked to the bed kneeling down and watched him sleep for a few seconds.

Standing back straight lifting his leg over Madara he pressed his knee on either side of his body reaching into his pocket he put the soaked tissue over Madara’s mouth. “I love you Maddy” he said as Madara’s eyes widened.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Madara was tired to the chair his head was slumped forward the door opened Izuna stepped in and walked over towards Madara “wake up Maddy” Izuna said stroking his face.

“Hm” Madara’s eyes opened “Hm Una” he mumbled pulling at his bindings kneeling down he removed the gag from his mouth “what are you doing Izuna this is stupid”

Izuna shook his head “no Maddy it’s not” he said standing up “I’m going to set fire to this place and we can be together forever like you said” he nodded kissing Madara’s forehead.

Madara jumped on the seat “stop it” he shouted.

Placing his hand on Madara’s cheek he smiled “I’ll be back” he said leaving the room.

Madara’s looked around “Izuna” he shouted struggling against the rope.

After a few minutes Izuna came back into the room holding a gas can that was already opened covering the floor around the room and caked Madara at his feet with the petrol once he had finished he threw the gas can on the other side of the room.

Licking his lip Izuna reached into his pocket and pulled some matches lighting it he looked over at Madara “nobody can stop us now Maddy” he said turning his back to him he threw the match outside in the hall and the fire roared to life.

Madara toppled his chair over and squeezed his hands out of the rope Izuna dropped to his knees next to Madara clutching onto his arms “don’t you want to be with me” he pleaded tightening his hands on his arms.

Madara pushed his arms “no Izuna not like this” he said standing up pushing him away. The beam holding the ceiling crashed down on top of Izuna’s crushing him to the floor he screamed as it hurt “no” Madara kneeled down trying to push it away but the fire started to travel and Madara couldn’t budge it

“Just go” Izuna said looking up at Madara “I’m sorry just go”

Madara looked down at Izuna in the eyes “I’m sorry too Zuna” he said leaning down and kissing him on the lips “I love you”

“Love you too” Izuna pushed Madara on the chest “don’t forget me”

Madara stood outside of the burning building crossing his arms “I could never forget you Izuna” he said licking his lips and slumping his head forward his body shook as he sobbed into his hand.

A car pulled up behind him and the door swung open “Madara” came Fugaku’s voice said from behind he placed his hand on his shoulder “we’ve got to get out of here before the feds turn up”

Madara shook his hand away walking away from Fugaku in the other direction.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Present day

Madara stood at the window with the phone to his ear “Fugaku I know where Naruto is?” he said hanging up the phone.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Izuna stood with Naruto on a tall hill in front of a burnt down house that must of sitting there for some time “it’s all coming to plan Naruto” Izuna said

Naruto looked around “where is this place?” he asked.

Izuna placed his hand in his pocket and the other still holding a gun “it’s beautiful isn’t it Naruto?”

“Yeah” Naruto gave a sigh.

“do you love your brother well step brother” Izuna asked.

Naruto looked down “yeah”

Izuna sighed “I loved Madara too much” he stated “do you know what it feels like to get your heart broken the second time around” the silent conversation was interrupted by a sound of cars Izuna looked down “there he is” he said Madara got out of one of the cars “I knew Maddy would figure out it out”

Sasuke got out of the car and looked up the cliff edge where Izuna and Naruto stood side by side “Sasuke” Naruto smiled brighter at seeing him he started to gravitate towards him.

Izuna grabbed at his arm and pulled him back “not so fast Naruto” he said pointing the gun he turned aiming it towards the crowd of Uchiha’s.

Madara pushed past the rest of them and stood in front of him “Izuna”

Izuna sighed “Maddy”

Madara wiped his hand on his trousers “take the mask off Izuna” Madara asked.

Izuna shook his head and looked down “I can’t” he said “I’m ugly” Izuna reached up and pulled the mask up licking his scared lip he looked up “I see you got every last brother and son here” he said.

“Izuna” Kagami said “you’ve been alive all this time”

Izuna smirked “you guys are so stupid” he laughed “It was so easy for the Yakuza your pretty easy targets” he explained “the only reason was to get close to you was to kill everything you cared about”

“Let Naruto go” Madara said taking a tentative step forward.

Izuna sighed letting go of Naruto’s arm “go” he said.

Naruto turned “I don’t know what it feels like but it must of broken you” he said running as fast as his legs could carry him toward Sasuke “Sasuke” he called.

Sasuke shot his head up and they ran towards each other jumping into Sasuke’s arm Naruto buried his head into his shoulder “Naruto” they squeezed each other.

Madara moved towards Izuna as he stepped back placing his hand on his unscarred cheek “you’re as gorgeous as ever” Madara whispered.

“Izzy”

Madara laughed “when Tobi said he had a new friend named Izzy I didn’t make the connection”

Izuna gripped a hold of Madara’s jacket “I love you” he hugged him.

Madara smiled “now we can be together now right?” Madara nodded “yeah Zuna we can love you too”

Izuna nodded as they both jumped off the edge together.

“No” Fugaku shouted running over to the edge both of the bodies were at the bottom of the cliff yet they still clutched on together.

Itachi ran over to Fugaku.

“Madara and Izuna finally ended it”

The End.


	22. Chapter 22

Musett Choisuel

“Speech”

‘Thoughts’

Dreams

LOY – Scene change

LOY-SU-NU-LOY - change prospective

Like any other of my fics this has no BETA READER

 

Love of the Yakuza

Epilogue – One year later

Sasuke sat in front of the computer moving the mouse he looked at the screen “teme” Naruto said walking behind him and slid his arms round Sasuke’s neck “why are you still awake?” he asked.

Sasuke shrugged “couldn’t sleep” he replied.

Kissing his neck Naruto leaned his chin on his shoulder “you excited?”

“For what?”

Naruto kissed behind Sasuke’s ear and moved his hand on Sasuke’s chest “come back to bed I need my Sasuke to tuck me in” he whispered.

Sasuke smirked Naruto stepped back standing up Sasuke turned the computer off and pushed Naruto back by his chest “get on the bed” he said.

Naruto moved back and hit the back of his legs on the bed “how?”

Sasuke stepped closer “get on your back” Sasuke demanded Naruto grinned and crawled on top of the bed giving a small wiggle with his bum Naruto looked over his shoulder. Kneeling on the bed Sasuke pressed his body to Naruto’s as they crouched in the middle of the bed.

Naruto smiled “forget the foreplay Sasuke Teme”

Sasuke smirked “I don’t mind” he said kissing the nape of his neck licking his own fingers he stretched Naruto straight away with three fingers. Angling his fingers he brushed past his prostate Naruto groaned.

Naruto was moaning beneath Sasuke as he pushed against him after pulling back out Sasuke applied some lube from the drawer and prepared Naruto’s puckering hole “God you're so tight." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto’s back arches off the bed as he wraps his legs around him and he buries himself to the hilt pushing all the way in Sasuke didn’t give him time to adjust as he pulled out and pushed his cock inside him slowly.

Naruto moaned loudly, He pushed forward wanting more of him; they both started moving together, both completely in synch with each other.

Sasuke’s thrusts are soft and slow that Naruto pushed up against Sasuke for more, hitting Naruto’s prostate dead on angling his hips for better access Sasuke gripped onto Naruto’s waist bringing his mouth to leave kisses down Naruto’s chest and sides “I love the way you taste Naruto” Sasuke purred.

Naruto groaned pushing back in so they could set a rhythm against each other. Sasuke reached down and stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. Tightening his insides around Sasuke Naruto came clenching his eyes closed as he spilled between their stomachs.

Riding out his orgasm he came inside spilling his seed into Naruto.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke “love you”

Sasuke kissed Naruto’s head “love you too Kitsune” Naruto looked up and kissed him on the lips rolling them both over Naruto wrapped his legs round his waist “Fuck me” he moaned.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Tobi put the flowers down on the three graves in a line. Madara and Izuna was next to each other as Obito was in front “Master Tobi” a man with short blonde hair walked behind him “Are you ready to leave?” he asked.

Tobi clutched a ring in his hand “Yes” he said.

The man opened the car door and Tobi got in and the man shut the door behind him Tobi sighed ‘now it’s finally over’ he looked out the window “Tobi is a good boy” a voice said.

Tobi looked over at him “Shisui” he said.

Shisui slid his hand behind Tobi’s neck “were the only ones left”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

Itachi opened the door as Deidara looked up “Policeman Uchiha” he said. Deidara smiled and stood up from the bench and walked up to him sliding his arms round Itachi’s neck and kissed him “so the last test is done right and you’ll be an official man of the law”

Deidara tilted his head to the side so Itachi could kiss down his neck “an Uchiha in the force I don’t think that’s ever been heard of” Itachi kissed him.

Deidara slid one of his arms down the back of his body “yeah no naughty business Mr Uchiha or I might have to use force” he said grinding his body against him and tapped his husbands nose.

Itachi sucked his finger into his mouth releasing it with a pop “I don’t think that would be necessary” he grinned inhaling in Deidara’s scent and kissed him.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

“I’ve never been on a Yakuza man on man wedding before” Haku held onto Hidan’s arm.

“Course you haven’t” Hidan said.

Kakazu walked behind them with Zabusa next to him “it’s definitely packed” Zabuza said looking around. Kakazu snorted “they’re the Uchiha remember”

“You’re walking to fast” Kiba walked with Akamaru as Shino held his hand.

Haku looked over his shoulder “if you wasn’t walking so slow” Haku answered.

“Guys” Naruto called waving.

Haku smiled “Naru-chan” he waved letting go of Hidan’s arm and walked over towards him and hugged him.

“I can’t believe you made it” Naruto said pulling away.

“I told you we would” Haku said.

Naruto looked behind him “I see your date is Hidan” he chuckled.

“Hey I am a perfect gentleman” Hidan said.

Naruto giggled and covered his mouth “come on lets go”

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY

The garden was packed the flowery archway was at the end of the makeshift aisle at the side of the garden where a red carpet lead up to the house. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Deanna, Deidara and Itachi sat in the first row. Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in the second and the rest of the guests sat behind them.

Fugaku and Minato stood at the front they both wore dress Kimono’s they were both black with different designs on them.

“Welcome everybody” the guy at the front said.

“Minato and Fugaku have shared the joys, blessings, and yes, the challenges, of married life for 20 years. And, today you wish to reconfirm your commitment to working together to make your marriage grow and blossom in the years to come. May this ceremony, renewing the vows you took to become committed on your wedding day, remind you that despite the stresses inevitable in every life, your love, respect, trust and understanding of each other will continue to increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living”

“Please join hands” Minato and Fugaku did as they were told looking at each other in the eyes.

“Fugaku will you continue to have Minato as your husband and continue to live in this marriage?” he asked.

“I will” Fugaku replied

“Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honour and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do”

They exchanged their wedding rings again and repeated the actions the guy in front of continued “Fugaku and Minato, today you have renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows, and by the wearing of your wedding rings” he explained.

Minato hugged Naruto “I think 20 years is a good time to renew my vowels” Naruto smiled up at Minato.

Minato kissed his cheek “you’ll be next”

Naruto rolled his eyes “I’m only 20 Dad I got another few years yet” he smiled.

Sasuke stood behind him and pulled him against his body kissing the back of his head “love you” he whispered Naruto grinned leaning his head on Sasuke’s shoulder “turn around” he said letting him go and kneeled in front of him.

Minato licked his lips as Naruto turned round his eyes widened “Naruto marry me” he said.

Naruto bit his lip “I’m flattered Sasuke but no” Minato’s eye brows raised.

Sasuke gulped “what?” he asked standing up.

“I don’t want to get married” Naruto stated.

“Ever” Sasuke asked.

Naruto giggled “maybe in few years”

Sasuke frowned licking his bottom lip.

Naruto smiled his sunshine smile “I’m sorry I busted your ego” he laughed.

The rest of the guests laughed along with him.

Sasuke sighed kissing him.

The End


End file.
